


Their Father Is In a Gang Kuroo x Reader

by TinyTsun



Series: Their Father Is In a Gang [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTsun/pseuds/TinyTsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids have arrived! But, will you all be able to stay one big happy family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'It's been about 3 years since the birth of the twins birth and everything has been going swell. Tetsu has been devoting his time to taking care of the twins instead of just running off with Rai and the rest of the guys like before. Ever since the kids have become more aware of things, he's been trying to show is love even more by spending almost every second with them; I don't even get to play with them half of the time. About a month or 2 after they were born, Kuroo quit his job at that store and started working someplace way better than that. After he quit he started working as a chef for a famous restaurant. He cooks and bakes for them, with the help of assistants of course. He doesn't know how proud I am of him.'

"Hey (f/n), we're going to the store to pick up some groceries, you need anything while I'm there?" The still really hot, 22-year-old asked you from the front door. His hands were occupied by the hand of either twin.

"No, there's nothing I can think of." You put your finger to your chin and looked up casually to think about his question. "Oh wait, on second thought do you mind picking up some chocolates for me. I haven't had any in a while."

"No prob beautiful." He said. "Kana, Kaoru, let's go." He looked down at the adorable pair. When they looked up at him, they smiled.

"Okay, daddy!" They replied while in sync with one another. After Kuroo let go of Kana's hand to open the door, he took back her hand and led the 2 out the door with him behind. "We'll be back soon." Just as Kuroo was about to close the door shut, you stopped him.

'Sometimes on his days off, he takes the kids down to the base to hand out with Rai and the guys; though I don't approve as much as he would want me to. I just don't want the kids to see anything they shouldn't be when they go there; but I'm sure the guys are not dumb enough to let them see something that would have a bad influence on them. Though, the kids seem to have no qualms about it, and the guys love to have them over when they come to hang out.'

"Stop!" You said with your hand out in front of you. Your sudden 'stop' had all three of them halt in their tracks.

"What?" Kuroo looked back. His head was the only thing you could see peeking through the door.

"Kaoru, did you use the bathroom?" You folded your arms and looked at him with squinted eyes. You knew very well how he was. He would never get to use the bathroom before he went out somewhere, and when he was out either you or Kuroo had to find someplace for him to use the bathroom.

"Did you?" Kuroo looked down at his son with an arched brow, as did you and Kana.

"I think so." He answered while looking inside to peek at you.

"*Sigh* I was afraid of you saying that." You mumbled. "Tetsu, just hurry and make it back quickly before the sun sets and before he has to go."

"Okay." He replied and closed the door behind him. As the door shut, you were left in the house by yourself to do the cooking and any other kind of chores.

'I remember the first time when he tried to change Kaoru's diaper, he got sprayed all over. When I came in the room he had pee dripping from his face and shirt. And when Kana pooped, he couldn't stand the smell and almost blacked out. He said, "I thought baby girls' poop was supposed to smell like flowers or something!" I just laughed at him and then when I saw me laughing, he ended up tickling me until my guts almost spilled out. But I think the best about this whole thing, is that there hasn't been any trouble knocking at our front door at all. Tetsu hasn't had trouble with any gangs lately, and that's a big relief; that means that the kids haven't been in any type of danger up until now. I'm also happy that our children haven't seen the bad side of being a gang member. We wouldn't want them to be scared of Kuroo or those close to them because of something unfortunate.'

"Hm~ After I finish cooking, I should do some cleaning up." You spoke to yourself with a slight mumble. You were looking over at the living room from the kitchen at the strange mess that was toys and other things that should not be in a living room period. "*Sigh*" You gave a big sigh and went to the fridge begin cooking. 'At least I can say that they all look adorable in their matching outfits, those three. Black pants and a red Mickey Mouse t-shirt with red shoes, it's too cute.' You chuckled.

As Kuroo, Kana and Kaoru walked inside the shopping market, Kuroo immediately got a cart and started pushing it down the aisle. "Kana, do you have the list mommy gave you?" He asked as he picked up the small girl and placed her legs in the seat of the cart.

"Yes, daddy! It's right here, look!" Kana took out a white piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to him.

"Oh~ You're so responsible." Kuroo ruffled her hair. Kana giggled and reached up to touch her dad's hand. "Kaoru, why don't you help me look for the stuff on the list. Keep a good look out."

"Okay!" Kaoru saluted Kuroo as he was put in the cart itself.

"Kana, you read the list out loud to me and your big brother."

"Okay!" She saluted him as well with a wide smile on her lips. Kana squinted her eyes and put the paper up close to her face. "First up is Mi...Mi...Mi-"

"Milk." Kuroo finished it for her. "Kaoru, do you see any milk?"

"Mm...Over there!" Kaoru pointed out to a fridge full of, calcium increasing, milk.

"That was fast." Kuroo stopped the cart. "Okay, let's get the milk." Kuroo pulled open the fridge door and took out 2 cartons of milk. "Okay, what's next?"

"Next is...E...Eg...Daddy what does this say?" Kana took the list and shoved it in Kuroo's face to show him what she was talking about.

"It's eggs."

"Eggs!"

"Yup, let's go find those too." 'This is going to take a bit longer than expected.' Kuroo thought to himself with a slight smile of amusement.

"Daddy, are we going to see uncle Rai and the other uncles?" Kana asked.

"No, not today. I'd like to take you, but we can't let your mom wait or she'll get worried, not to mention she'll think I lied to her about going shopping and try to kill me when we get back home." 'Just the thought scares me a bit. She's actually gotten more dangerous to be around since the kids first came home. Well, it is natural since that is their mother.'

"Aw~ But I wanted to play airplane with Thomas-san today." Kana whined.

"Yeah, and play peek-a-boo with the Oniisan in the window." Kaoru added on.

"Yeah, yeah." She agreed with.

"'Oniisan in the window'? What are you guys talking about?" Kuroo got curious. "Is that some kind of game uncle's play with you?"

"You don't know daddy?" Kaoru asked. "Oniisan comes out when you and uncles aren't around us." He explained.

"That's right. He gives us free candy through the window and stuff, but we don't know what Oniisan looks like because Oniisan has no face." Kana added on.

"What?" Kuroo's eyebrows had become creased and he stopped the cart. The twin just looked at their father with a look of dumbfound. 

"Ah! There's Oniisan now!" Kana pointed out. 

From the corner of his eye, he saw a black figure peaking out from the isle in the back. His eyes squinted. 'What the fuck?' As soon as he whipped his head around, the figure disappeared. When it did, Kuroo got a chip on his head. 'Were we being followed the whole fucking time?!' Kana, Kaoru, I need you guys to hold on to the cart as tightly as you can, okay." They nodded, and soon as their little hands gripped the cart Kuroo backed up, turned the cart around and sped off after the figure. 

It was obvious that the figure had a good running start, but Kuroo was not going to let it get away without a chase first. Every time Kuroo got close to the figure, it disappeared over into the next aisle. It even tried knocking Kuroo down and stopping him by scrapping boxes, cans, and other items on the shelf onto the floor so that Kuroo would get swept up in the mess. Other people had to swerve out of their way so they wouldn't get harmed or affected by their little 'game'. "Hey!!" Kuroo shouted. 'Trying to make me crash while I've got my fucking kids in the cart! I'm going to kill this fucker!' The figure started taking up cereal boxes and other things and throwing it at him. "Kana, Kaoru get down!" He shouted at them and they did as they were told. Their hand over their heads for cover.

"Daddy I'm scared!" Kana told him.

"Sorry baby, just bare with it a bit!"

Kuroo tried his best to avoid the stuff that was falling in front of him. "Daddy look out!" Kaoru spotted someone right in their path. Kuroo's eyes shifted over to see another figure ducking. Eventually, he had to stop before he almost ran into that someone. He came to a screeching halt.

"Shit!" Kuroo cursed himself. "Tch. Sorry about almost running you over. Are you okay miss?"

"Yes, I am." The lady who had shielded herself thinking she was going to get hit, straightened herself out to look at Kuroo. "Thank you for asking without running off so soon." She said as she flipped her hair. When she got a good look at Kuroo, she smirked.

"Oh, you're welcome." Before Kuroo's eyes was a beautiful woman with silky black hair and red painted lips. She looked like she had an occupation of a model. "Hey, did you see which direction some guy dressed in all black went?"

"No, I'm sorry I can't say."

"Crap. Thanks anyway, and sorry again for almost hitting you." Kuroo backtracked his cart and turned around, leaving her.

"It's alright. It's all good. Oh, hold on a second." 

"Huh?" Kuroo looked back at her.

"Here." The lady took her hand and reached in between her breast and pulled out a piece of paper with something written on it. "You're really cute. Here, my number." She handed it over to him.

Kuroo just looked her up and down. "Sorry, but I already have someone I love; I'm married, with kids." Kuroo moved over to show his children off.

"Oh, really? I'm so sorry." She put her hand on her cheek and pouted. "Aw, I thought I had myself a good catch. You're such a hottie too." She got closer and placed a finger on his chest.

"Don't touch my daddy! Nasty!" Kana stuck out her tongue at the young woman while grabbing Kuroo's shirt from behind.

"K-Kana." 'Where the hell did you learn that word? Oh, wait a minute...' Kuroo started to remember when. It was the time you had pulled her aside to the couch and secretly told her something. A secret that Kuroo wasn't supposed to know until a time like this. 'Isn't she something. Letting a tiny child do her dirty work.' "Um...Excuse me, I have to go. Sorry again." Kuroo turned back around and left her once again.

The beautiful stranger was secretly checking Kuroo out a he left her. 'So he's Kuroo Tetsurou. The Leader of the gang, Bloody Cats. But wow, I didn't expect him to be this damn good looking. But a wife and kids? He's too good looking to be tied down.'

"Tch."

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Kana asked. Kuroo could see the worry in both twins eyes as he was walking off.

"It's nothing Kana. *sigh* Did we get everything on the list?"

"Um..." Kana looked back behind her and then at the list. "Yes."

"Alright, let's check out and go home." Kuroo said and started pushing the cart to the cash register. After they got their groceries scanned, Kuroo and the kids were able to leave the store without getting caught by the employees for the mess he left in almost every aisle. Kuroo got a hold of the groceries and put them in the trunk of the car. Afterward, he took the twins and put them in their car seats and went around to the drivers seat to sit down. 

Kuroo then took out his phone out from his back pocket and started to call Rai. After the first ring, Rai picked up.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked.

"I need you guys to do something for me over there. The thing is, Kana and Kaoru said that there is some guy that in the window that they play with."

"Not 'guy' daddy! Oniisan!" Kana corrected him.

"...Right, 'Oniisan'. Sorry, Kana. Anyway I-"

"You want us to check the place out. Got it, we'll get it done."

"Thanks, I'll see you later." The two males then hung up on each other. 'Someone always wants a fucking piece of me, one way or another.' He exhaled through his nose. After Kuroo put his phone back in the pocket, he drove off towards home. Once Kuroo pulled up to the house, he got out, took the twins out their car seats, and took in the groceries. Kuroo got out his keys, put it in the door and opened it. The twins ran in to find their busy mother. "(f/n), we're home." He called out to you with a voice that sounded tired.

"Mommy we're home!" The twins exclaimed. They ran up to you and glomped your legs.

"Welcome back." You smiled at them and gave them kisses on their foreheads. "Did you guys help daddy a lot?" You asked.

"Yes!" They responded.

"Really? I'm so proud of you two. Why don't you guys go upstairs and wash up for dinner? They gave you kisses on the cheek each and ran past you so they could do as they were told. You walked over to Kuroo, moved his messy bang out the way and gave him a kiss on his forehead as well. That, you had to stand on the very tip of your toes to do. "Welcome back." A gentle smile graced your face.

"(f/n), I need to talk to you, now."

"Why?" You wiped the smile off your face and got concerned. "What's wrong Tetsu?"

"I think we're getting into some deep shit again."

"What do you mean?" You got a bit scared and your heart began to pound harder against your chest.

"Tch." Kuroo grabbed you from your wrist and pulled you over to the couch. He sat down first and then had you pulled down on top of him on his lap. "Listen, I don't want you to freak out or have a heart attack or anything, but I think someone is targeting the kids."

"Excuse me?" You blankly stared at him. Your face expression didn't change until a few seconds later when tears were brimming out the corners of your eyes. "W-what are you saying?"

'Dammit.' "When me and the kids were shopping, we started talking about the guys and stuff and then all of a sudden, they started talking about some guy that plays with them in the window. They said he gives them free candy and makes faces with them. They call him 'Oniisan' too. But the thing that makes this even more suspicious, is that there was this guy following us around while we were shopping."

"N-no." Your heart started to twist up in even more in pain. Kuroo could see it in your face that you were well on your way to catching a heart attack. "T-Tetsu...my babies!" Those tears took a long stroll down your cheek and fell off from your chin.

"(f/n)..."

"All we ever do is just live our lives like normal people would. We got married, got our own house together, went to college and we even have a family together...But why do we always have to be the victims!?" You were starting to sob. "They're so freakin' innocent! So why them?! Why us?! Dammit!"

"(f/n), calm-"

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down!! How in the hell do expect me to calm down, when my--no, our own damn children are in danger!"

"I'm not--Fuck! I'm sorry okay!" Kuroo took his clenched up fist and slammed it down on the couch arm. "I'm always putting our family in danger. It's all my fault. Just you guys being around me will bring you danger sooner or later."

"...*Sigh*...It's not your fault. It's not like you just go outside and ask or cause trouble on your own, right? So don't blame yourself. It's them, not you."

"But I...Fuck!! God, I'm just--I'm sorry! I always end up making you scared or having your cry! I hate myself because of that! I love what I am, but I love our family even more! But I don't want to let neither go! Both you and they guys are important to me! We made this gang because half or most of us didn't have a family to call our own. Even now, Blood Cat's is all they've got."

"I get it Tetsu....I'm sorry-"

"Why are you apologizing!?"

"Will you shut up and listen to me!" You slapped his face with both hands on his cheeks still. "We'll get through this okay! Just like all the other times, we...we'll get through this. It's just another obstacle that we need to face, no biggie...right? I know you'll get us out of this one. Remember, we married each other for better or worse." You moved in towards his features and bumped your nose against his. With closed eyes, you weakly smiled.

Kuroo just looked up at you. His hands went up to your face and wiped away the tears that were starting to dry up. "(f/n), I love you so fucking much." Kuroo wrapped his arms around you in a snug manner and mushed his face in your breast.

"And I love you just as much." You responded in a soft voice. You opened your eyes and that was the same time Kuroo pulled back away from you. You both stared into each other eyes, without a single wavering moment. Leaning in closer and closer to each other lips, until finally they were pressed together.

"Please don't leave me...ever...I'm begging you (f/n). Without you, I swear I'd be lost as fuck." One of the corners of Kuroo's lip tugged up a bit.

"I wouldn't dream off it. You're the only guy in this whole world who can make me feel the way I do. And I bet it's not easy finding a girl who you can have crazy sex with almost all the time while approving of your 'activities'."

"You've got that right." The other corner tugged up a bit as well.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"No, not now...Sorry." He told you along with the disappearance of his smile and looked away from you to gaze at nothing in particular.

'He still looks out of it. I guess my only tactic is to use 'that'.' "Baby~" Kuroo ear perked up and his eyes shot over to you once he heard that.

"What did you just s-"

"Baby~" You bit your bottom lip. His eyes followed the right leg that swung over to the other side of his legs so that you were sitting actually face to face. You had your hands surfing up and down his chest while you began kissing him all along his neck.

"(f-f/n)..." Kuroo felt himself rising in his pants, and so did you. "You little-!" Kuroo grunted when you nipped gently at his earlobe.

"Hm~ Are you excited?" Kuroo nodded silently as he gazed at you with dazed pupils. "I can tell." You kissed his cheek. "I can feel it and it's rock hard."

"(f/n), I-!!" Kuroo's eyes widened when he felt your hands travel inside his pants and past his boxers to grab his cock. "Fuck...." Kuroo was even more dazed than before when he felt your hand stroke him up and down. He let his head hang back on the couch and closed is eyes while he let himself get jerked off by you.

"Does that feel good Tetsu?" You asked and licked your lips. You rubbed his tip with your thumb and kept stroking him.

"Y-yeah." Kuroo was slowly getting more and more short of breath. "(f/n), you gotta stop before I cum in my fucking pants."

"Uh-uh. I wanna know first."

"Know what?" He breathed out.

"I wanna know what you want to do to me?" You asked in a whispering voice, breathing up against his ear.

Kuroo snickered with that sly grin of his. "You really wanna know, you naughty girl?" He brought his head back up so that he could see you.

"Yes."

"Okay then." Kuroo took his left hand and unbuttoned your pants. He zipped it down and shoved it down, but still kept outside your panties. You bit your bottom lip and softly moaned as his fingers brushed up against it. "I wanna take you upstairs, lay you out on our bed, peel off every shred of clothing you have on and fuck you...hard." He whispered back. His right hand roamed up and down your lower back and eventually reached down to your ass, where a firm clutch took place. "I want to lick every single nook and cranny of your fucking body and leave those tender kisses you love so much all over. Leave my territory markings right here," He grabbed your breast. "Here," He slid his finger along your neck. "Here," He squeezed tighter on your ass to makes sure you knew. "And here especially." He caressed your pussy.

"So..." He smirked.

"So...at 8:00 when the kids go down for bedtime, we'll ask Rai to come pick them up, and then we'll have the whole place to ourselves until tomorrow afternoon."

"So if Rai's not doing anything..."

"Then we can make love all night long into the early morning." You kissed him.

"You know, we haven't had sex in like a decade."

"Jeez, you always exaggerate too much. It's only been like, what, 3 months."

"Right, and it feels like way more than that. But man, I can't wait until 8:00." Kuroo started kissing you all over your neck.

"I know right. I want this," You placed your hand on his crotch. "Really badly."

"Mommy? Daddy? What are you doing?"

"!!?" You and Kuroo jerked up in response to a small and cute voice. You both looked all around until you finally noticed Kana with Kaoru standing right behind you. "K-Kana! Kaoru!" You quickly jumped off Kuroo and sat down on the couch properly next to Kuroo. "D-did you guys finish washing up already?"

'How long were they standing there? How much did they hear?!' You both thought as you looked down at them with a drop of sweat running down the side of your faces.

"We just finished!" Kana smiled. She put her small hands on her father's knees. Kuroo scooped her up from under arms and sat her down on his lap.

"What were you guy talking about?" Kaoru asked and got picked up himself, by you.

"W-We were just talking about sending you guys to uncle Rai's for the night."

"Really a sleepover at uncle's house!" Kaoru grinned.

"I can't wait to go! When is he coming? When?" Kana asked, talking to Kuroo.

"He should be coming at 8:00, which is like in..." Kuroo looked over to the t.v.'s clock. "2 hours." 'Though we still have to make the call.'

"That's right, until then, why don't we get something to eat before the food gets too cold."

"Okay!" The kids jumped off you guys and ran to the kitchen. Forgetting about the fact that you guys even had a problem on your hands, you guys stood up and went to the kitchen as well. You placed the plates and bowls and dishes on the table and Kuroo served everyone. After you guys finished eating, you went upstairs to give the twins a bath and then put on their clothes while Kuroo took the chance to call Rai.

"Hey Rai, are you busy right now?"

"No, why?"

"Is it alright if you take the kids for the night, me and (f/n) wanna do some nasty stuff tonight."

"Um..yeah, sure. Though I didn't need to know that...Yeah, I'll come and get them. I'll be there in about five."

Okay, thanks a lot."

"Your welcome, see ya." And Rai hung up.

"(f/n), he's going to be in here in five minutes!" Kuroo shouted up to you.

"Okay!" You shouted back down from the kids room. Right, when you finished getting the kids in their pajamas you took a duffle bag and packed some stuff inside for them for their sleepover. "Uncle Rai will be here in a little while." You said to them as they were nodding off to sleep while standing up.

"'Kay~" The said." After a few minutes the doorbell rang and you walked downstairs with the duffle bag in your hands and Kana and Karou in Kuroo's.

"Here, I'll but them in your car for you." Kuroo offered. "(f/n), the duffle bag." Kuroo reached out his hand to take the bag and you gave it to him.

"Okay." Rai said.

"So, it looks like we've got a new problem on our hands." You said.

"Yeah, looks like. Don't worry (f/n), we'll do something about it, so don't get too worked up." Rai ruffled your hair and then turned to leave as soon as he heard Kuroo walk through the door. "Have fun you two love birds." Rai waved.

Kuroo went back to you and rested his head on your shoulder with his hands around your waist. "We most definitely will!" Kuroo exclaimed and then the door closed behind Rai. "We're finally alone." He smirked.

"Yeah, we are." You smiled as he started leaving those tender kisses down your neck. "So hurry up and undress me, take me upstairs and do what you said you would do. And make it snappy, I'm seriously fucking horny." You smirked.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Kuroo picked you up and threw you over his shoulder. His hand on your ass to make sure you were in a firm position and that you wouldn't fall off. You squealed and giggled as you were thrown over. He started running up the stairs and into your room where he kicked the door closed so you would have the privacy you so longed for.


	2. Couple's Questionnaire [Filler.1]

(A/N: K-Kuroo and Y-You)

Walking down the sidewalk hand in hand were you and Kuroo. It was his day off and Kuroo decided to spend it with you to go shopping. Your hands were intertwined as you pointed out to all the different shops you wanted to go in with Kuroo. Kuroo had a casual smile on his face as he listened to you talk about different kind of items that you wanted and such. Where were the kids? Spending the weekend with their grandparents. "Oh! Oh! Let's go in that store next Tetsu! I want to get matching outfits for the family!"

"Whatever you want princess." Any usual man would get annoyed while shopping with their woman, but Kuroo, he was different. He could listen to ramble on about shopping all day, as long as you kept that cute smile on your face, it was all good.

"Um, excuse me!" A man in casual clothing stepped in front of you two and stopped you both right in your tracks.

"What the hell do you want?" Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows at him, giving off a really intimidating look with that hard glare he was using, which also scared the man. The man looked like he was about to piss his pants at any given second.

"Jeez, stop looking so scary." You looked up at Kuroo and scolded him and he loosened up his face a bit, but still kept his brows close together.

"S-sorry interrupt you two, b-but may ask if you are married or not?"

"We are. What of it?" Kuroo started to get intimidating again.

"Stop it." You told him. "We're married, but why do you ask?"

"I-If you two wouldn't mind, would you like to sit down for a marriage interview?"

"A marriage interview?" Kuroo cocked a brow.

"Y-yes. We take married couples and sit them in separate rooms and ask them questions, that retain to their marriage and their spouse."

"Uh, I don't know."

"Aw, come on Tetsu, let's do it. It sounds really interesting!" You urged him to help you accept.

Kuroo looked down at you and sighed. "Fine, but only because you want to." He took his hand and ruffled your hair.

"Thank you~" You got on your tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"So you'll do it?" The man asked.

"Yes!"

"Yeah." You both answered in your own way.

"That's great, why don't you two follow me." The nice man led you and Kuroo into a building. Up 3 flight of stairs you went and into a hallway. Alright, Mrs..."

"Kuroo!" You told him.

"Mrs. Kuroo, would you please step into that room over there." He pointed to a room on his left. "Mr. Kuroo, this room right here if you would." He showed him the door in front of him. "There will be someone coming in for the both of you, shortly."

"Okay!" You smiled and went inside the already opened door. Kuroo did the same and went inside his room. Once the two got into their separate rooms, there was a couch waiting for them on the inside with a chair facing it. Each took a seat in their couch. After a minute or 2 of waiting, a man with a suit and a clipboard came inside Kuroo's room.

"Hello, Mr. Kuroo a presume?" The man asked.

"Yeah. Listen, how long is this going to take? Cuz' I have to go pick my kids up from their grandparents in like an hour or two." He was lying. He didn't have to pick his kids up until tomorrow evening.

"Not too long.Why don't we get started then. My first question or you..."

Q.1: "What do you love about your spouse?"

K: "I love everything about (f/n). I don't think there's anything I don't love about her. Not ony is she kind, but she's considerate when she wants to be. Also," Kuroo smirked. "She knows just the right times when to act like the cute princess I love to spoil, and when to be my sexy wife that I could make love to all night long."

Y: "Well, there's a lot of things I love about Tetsu. he's so sweet and caring; he's the best husband I could ever ask for, and he's a wonderful father at that! He takes good care of our kids, Kana and Kaoru. Oh! And I just love his cooking!"

Q.2: "Would you consider your spouse to be 'hardworking' or 'lazy'?"

K: "(f/n) tries her best at anything she does, so I guess she'd be hard working. She. cooks, cleans, takes care of our children when I'm gone at work and stuff; and she still always gives me the love and attention I need when I come back home after a busy day."

Y: "Mm...I'd say that Tetsu is a very hardworking person, no doubt about it. I don't know how hard he worked to get me this ring, but he did it, and I know this costs lots of money. But it's not just that, he works hard to provide for and protect our family. He's also a good help around the house when I can't get the work done by myself sometimes."

Q.3: "Anything that irritates you about them?"

K: "I don't think (f/n) anything she does annoys me....Wait! I got it! You can tell me I'm an asshole or whatever for saying this, but when she cries."

"When she cries?"

K: "Yeah, It's not like I hate it cuz' of what she's crying about or really all the time but most of the time, when she's bawling, she bawls hard. It get's me irritated because I don't know what to do really. If I try and comfort her, she pushes me and cries even harder and louder, just like a little kid. The only time she'll stop is if I yell at her or when she decides to calm down and stop on her own time, which could take a while."

Y: "Ah! When Tetsu leaves his dirty underwear all over our room floor. I've lost compete track of how many times I've told that asshole to put his dirty laundry in the hamper."

Q.4: "How good would you say your sex life was?"

K: "Don't even get me started! My sex life with (f/n) is a complete paradise! I could go on and on about the new positions we try and how many times I make her come before I do and the amount of times she calls my name and-"

"I-I get it, I get it."

Y: "M-My sex life with Tetsu?! W-well..." You started blushing. "I-It's pretty good...."

"Can you be more specific please, if you don't mind?"

Y: "Yes! U-Um...." You tried to think. "Well, he pleasures me a lot when we're alone and he uh...he's really...really, really good in bed. "He's very dominant when we're in bed, in my opinion."

"I see."

Q.5: "How's the romance between you and th-?"

K&Y: "We're constantly flirting."

"....Next question then..."

Q.6: "Have you ever felt the need or urge to be or look at another?"

K: "Hell no! I wouldn't dare cheat on that girl! I mean, I didn't work hard to get her, but I still cherish what we have. I've wanted her since the day we met, and there is no one in this world I would possibly want besides her."

Y: "To be honest, I have thought about things like, 'What if I hadn't married Tetsu?' or 'What if we hadn't started dating?' or 'What if i fell in love with someone else?' My life would have been very much different from what it is today. But when I think about those questions, I think that I'm glad that I dated and then decided to be his wife. I don't think any other man could make me as happy as he does right now. If I had the chance to turn back time once more, I'd still pick him over anyone." You smiled gently.

Q.7: "What attracted you to your spouse?"

K: "Everything about (f/n) was cute to me. Even when she was scared out her mind when I came up to her and cursed me out and slapped me, she was still cute." Kuroo smiled as he traveled back to his middle school days.

Y: "Um...I don't know. I think it was because he was so cool back then when he beat up that guy for me. Even now, he's still cool. But he's also really romantic and can't help but spoil me a lot, even if I don't ask for things."

Q.8: "Who does more of the chores?"

K: "Well, me and (f/n) take turns cooking, so there's no problem there. Uh, she does more of the cleaning then I do, but we both do everything equally. I know it'd be hard on her if she did everything herself, so I help her with things. Plus, I need her to be energized and not tired when night falls, if you get what I'm saying." He smirked.

Y: Tetsu helps me a lot of the time, so I don't have to worry about an overload of work or anything like that.

Q.9: "Are there many conflicts between them and you? If so, how do resolve the conflict?"

K: "I just usually yell at her and then we end up having sex the next minute." Kuroo said bluntly.

Y: "Well, I honesty like the dominant part of Tetsu, so I end up getting all tingly and hot when he yells at me when we're arguing about something." You blushed in the confession.

Q.10: "Have you had any big arguments with them?"

K: "Our biggest argument was on our 4th anniversary."

Y: "Let's see...Our biggest argument must have been in our second or third was it? Anyways, it was our anniversary and I made him choose between me and his friends. I told him that we would break up if he chose them, and we ended up breaking up. It wasn't huge, but it was still a big one to me."

Q.11: "How do you keep the romance alive between the both of you?"

K: "Sex. Flirting. Dates. And more sex."

Y: "Well, while we flirt around a lot of the time, we also go on dates when he has a day off, and we have sex...a lot."

Q.12 "Why did you marry/fall in love with them?"

K: "She's the only girl who can get my dick hard, get my heart racing, get me smiling, all that good stuff. I honestly can't see any other girl the way I see her."

Y: "I fell in love with him and married him because I knew he was committed and devoted to me and only me. He's the only one I know who can get my heart racing they way it does when I'm with him and things like that. with previous boyfriends I've had, none of them has made me blush the same amount of times that he has. I hope I'm making sense." You chuckled.

"One last question and we're done here." Q.13: "Are you satisfied with your marriage."

"Heh, that's an easy one." Kuroo chuckled through his nose.

K&Y: "Very!"

"Well, that's all, thank you for your time! You may leave now." The man stood up along with Kuroo and bowed before Kuroo left.

"Thank you very much for your time, Mrs. Kuroo"

"You're welcome! Thank you for having me!" You both stood up and you both bowed. As you walked out of the rom, you heard the door next to you open and out came Kuroo. "Tetsu, you're all finished now!"

"Yeah. Let's get the heck out of here. I'm tired and I want to use your breasts or lap as my pillow."

"My lap should do just fine." You told him, hinting that you would deny him using your breasts. You took his hand and started walking back down the stairs so that you guys could go home.


	3. Chapter 3

After a whole night of love making you were all tuckered out, but Kuroo on the other hand was just peachy. He was sprawled out next to you with his arm stretched out under you to use as a pillow and the rest of his body in a silly position. Your husband was a sloppy sleeper. When you woke up, your rubbed your eyes and turned over to him, but felt a dull jab surging through your sides. "O-ow." Even though he was a sloppy sleeper, he looked cute when he was sleeping. 'Jeez, everyday time I let him do what he wants I always end up suffering.' But even though you were tuckered out, when you looked at Kuroo your heart took flight. You were blushing and you couldn't help but think. 'He really did what he said what he was going to do last night.' "Ah~" You buried your face in his arm and used one eye to peak out at him. Still sound asleep. You puffed out your cheeks. "Tetsu, you really are romantic idiot." You snuggled up close to him and wrapped your arms around his neck. You left multiple kisses all over his features, especially his cheek.

"I want one here too." You heard a low voice and looked up at him. He was was pointing to his lips as he said so. His piercing gaze sent cupid's arrow through your heart, once again. "Good morning." Kuroo kissed you on your forehead.

"When did you wake up?"

"Maybe around the 10th out of 30-something kisses you gave me." He smirked. His stretched out arm came and dropped over your waste, pulling you in closer to his naked body.

'Why am I too embarrassed to look him in the face! I've seen and felt and laid next to this body hundreds of times.' You looked down and mushed your face into his neck.

"H-hey, that tickles!"

"I really do love you." You confessed.

"Huh? Say that again?"

"No, if you didn't here it the first time then that's too bad."

"Seriously? Whatever. So, I'm assuming those puffy red cheeks are because of me, or rather last night?" When he hit the head on the nail, you shot your head up and looked at him with wide eyes. "So I'm right?"

"N-no..." You looked away.

"I totally am. Don't lie to me." He cupped your face and kissed you a long and tender kiss to the lips. In the middle of the kiss, Kuroo opened his eyes so he could see your reaction to the kiss and in truth, he could see your face turning more red by the second. When he moved back, you snuggled your face back into his neck, even deeper this time. "I knew it."

"You don't know anything, dummy." You mumbled.

"So my little princess is embarrassed just from my touch alone, how adorable."

"Shut up. I'm not embarrassed."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not!" You sat up and topped him and pressed you lips on his. You shoved your tongue in his mouth for a passionate french kiss. Kuroo was surprised at how quick you were trying to prove him wrong, but he didn't even care at this point. His right hand came up to your waist while the left up to the back of your head. The kiss was getting so heated that Kuroo was getting hard.

"Let's go another round (f/n)." He suggested to you with a wide smirk on his face.

"No. We already had like 6. My waist can't go for another one and I'm pretty sure I won't be able to walk for a while."

"But I'm already hard. I know you can feel it."

"Yes, I definitely can. But no means no Tetsu."

"Then how about you give me one."

"....Give you one of what?"

"A...." He whispered the rest in your ear.

"N-no!" You retracted away from him. "You're so-"

"Even though, I do it to you almost every time we have sex."

"But...I'm not even sure I can do something like that...like the way you want it." 

"You never know until you try."

"Stop trying to be so encouraging on something like this, it's weird."

"So, you gonna do it?"

"...Just this once." You got off him and got on the floor to get on your knees. Kuroo swung his feet so that he would be sitting on the edge of the bed. Kuroo felt even more excited about the fact that you even said yes and got more hard. "S-stop getting hard." You scolded him.

"I can't help it. Oh, and don't let your teeth scrap against me."

"..." You were blushing even deeper than before as you took his cock in hand. 'He really is big... How the fuck is this going to fit in my mouth?!' You head moved closer to his tip and you slowly opened it wider so you could swallow him. But just before Kuroo could get the nice feeling of your tongue caress him for the first time, your phone rang. "!" You moved back. 'M-my phone? That's my ringtone right!? Yes!! Thank you God!' You sprang up and went to find it.

"!!!" Kuroo got a chip on his head as he heard the annoying distraction ring further. 'Shit!'

"It's Rai." You said with your phone in your hand looking at the caller ID.

"Dammit Rai! Tch." Kuroo now had an attitude. "Fuck, I was so close!" He went over to his drawer and got a towel to wrap around himself. Right when you answered Rai's call, he came over and drooped himself over your shoulder. "Put it on speaker." He told you, and you did.

"Rai? What's the matter?"

"Hey, when do you want me to drop the twins back?"

"Um...Now is good."

"The hell it is! Give me that!" Kuroo snatched your phone away from you.

"Tetsu! Give it back!" You turned around and tried to snatch it back, but he just held it up in the air away from your reach. You tried jumping for it, but you were too short. You were still jumping, and Kuroo was still dodging you. He moved his hand away from you in different directions, making you looked stupid every time you tried to jump and reach for it.

"Dammit it Rai, do you want me to have a failed sex life!" 

"What? What the heck does that mean?" He asked.

"(f/n) was just about to give me a-"

"AAAHHHH!!!!" You shouted loud so that Rai couldn't hear the last word of Kuroo's sentence.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kuroo asked.

"Are you fucking insane! Don't tell him that!"

"What's the harm? It's just Rai."

"I don't care! And anyway Rai," You kept on jumping, "You can bring them over now!" You shouted, hoping he would hear.

"Alright, bye." And he hung up.

"Oi! Rai! Damn you (f/n)!" Kuroo threw your phone on the bed.

"Shut up you big idiot!"

"Who's a big idiot?!" Kuroo picked you up and slammed you down on the bed. You bounced up and down and didn't get what he was doing until he climbed over you. "It seems you still need to be taught a few lessons in respect towards your husband." He wiggled his fingers and started tickling you.

"T-Tetsu!" *Hahaha* "S-stop it! You know how- *Haha* "How ticklish I am!" You couldn't breathe and your sides were starting to ache. You started kicking and turning away from him to escape, but he had a firm grip on you.

"Tell me you're sorry and that you love me very, very, very much, and I'll stop."

"I-I-*Haha* "I-I'm S-Sor" *Hahaha* "I love y-" *Hahaha* "Very much!!" *Hahahaha* You sides were killing you, and you just wanted him to stop.

"Hm? I couldn't quite here you baby. Say it again." His torture continued.

"I-I'm sorry! I love you very very much!"

"Only two very's?" He stopped tickling you and pulled you up by your wrists, held them up high, and brought you closer to his face.

"Okay, okay." You laughed some more. "I love you very," You kissed his nose. "Very," His forehead. "Very," His cheek. "Very," His other cheek. "Very," You kissed his lips and started to tongue kiss. "Much. Are happy now?"

"Ecstatic." He smirked and started kissing you again.

*****

The next day, Rai came to picked the kids up so that he could spend some time with them again and take them out to the park, while you and Kuroo went down to the base to check some stuff out. Kuroo thought it would be best to go there and think of plan with Thomas, since Rai couldn't be there. When you and Kuroo walked inside the base, the guys and Thomas' crew were standing, and some sitting. As soon as they saw you guys they put smiles on their faces.

"(f/n)!" Thomas grabbed you up and gave you a great big beat hug.

"H-Hello Thomas-san." You were being squished. When he dropped you, you took a breather. 'I haven't been here in a while.' You thought while looking around.

"Yo!" Kuroo gave his greetings and went to go sit on the couch. "Come here (f/n)." Kuroo pulled you down in between his lap and wrapped his arms around your waist for comfort.

"Good afternoon boss! (f/n)-san!"

'Jeez, this feels like the mafia.' You sighed at the thought.

"So, did you guys find anything suspicious?"

"Not one damn thing Kuroo." Thomas said. "We looked around the place, inside, and even around our area but not one shit turned up."

"*Sigh*" Kuroo leaned back against the couch and put up his elbow to help prop of his head. Kuroo put a finger to his temple. He closed his eyes and began to speak. "I think it's best if we don't bring the kids back here until we find out who the fuck is wandering around here. It's less dangerous for them."

"We'll miss playing with them for a while, but it's understandable. We'll try hard to find this creep."

"Thank you."

"Oh! Oh! Boss!"

"What is it Yoshinaka?" Kuroo opened his eyes to look at him.

"I forgot to tell you, we have a new person coming in today!"

"A new person? Who the- And why today though?"

"Today was the only day they could come to check out the place."

"'Check it out'?" All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. "?"

"Oh, she's here!" Yoshinaka went to go open the door.

"She?" Kuroo raised a brow.

"She?" Your eyebrows creased. Both you two and everyone else looked back at the door.

"W-welcome to our base, A-Azumi-san." Yoshinaka's whole face was turning red and he had a big ol' grin on his face.

"Wow, so this is Bloody Cat's base~" Followed by a cute voice and the clicking of heals, a beautiful woman stepped through the door. At the exact moment she did, all the guys mouths except Kuroo's dropped open wide. "Oh, hello everyone." She saw the crowd of horny men and gave a wave. They sized her up from head to toe. Big boobs, sweet ass, and a pretty face. She was a package.

"G-good morning!" They said to her.

"It's the fucking afternoon!" You snapped at them. 'For fucks sake, they see a pretty woman and they forget what time of day it is?'

"It's you!" After Kuroo got a good look at her, his eyes widened. "From the grocery store!"

"Ah, hello again!" She ran up to Kuroo and you with boucing breasts and shoved her them in Kuroo's face. Kuroo backed up a little bit.

"You're joining our gang?"

"So you're the famous Kuroo Tetsurou! I've heard a lot about you! And yes, I'm a joining! I mean, if you see any potential in me, boss." She bit her lip and moved in closer. 

"OOHHH~!" The boys started getting rowdy.

"Tetsu, you know her?!" Your blood was boiling as you looked at him with those same creased eyebrows. You were waiting to see what kind of answer he would give.

"Sort of, I almost ran her down at the grocery store the other day."

"..." Even though he gave a reasonable answer, you still couldn't calm down.

"Oh hello, are you a fellow member of Bloody Cats? I wouldn't think there would be any other girls here. Hello, my name is Azumi." She extended her hand out towards you, but you didn't even attempt to reach out and shake it. You just looked her up and down and kissed your teeth. 

'Is this dumbass saying she wanted to join knowing that it was going to be a fucking meat market here?' "I am not a member of Bloody Cats."

"Oopsy, my mistake. I still hope we can become good friends though." She smiled.

"Whatever." You mumbled with the roll of your eyes. 'The stupid bitch barely has any clothes on! Who the fuck does she think she is, coming so close to my Tetsu.'

"So, boss, is there anything you want me to do? Like a testing or something? Any need for measurements?"

"No, I mean, if you want to join, you can but..." Kuroo could feel you trembling and glanced over at you.

"But?" She moved in closer to him. Her boobs were just a centimeter away from his face.

"Hey!! Keep your tits out of my man's face, you got that!!" You started shouting. You grabbed Kuroo face out of her chest and pulled him into yours. "The only tits this guy is supposed to be looking at is mine, you hear me!" You puffed out your cheeks at her.

'Hm~ So she's the 'Wife' that he was talking about. Heh, she's not bad, but I'm better.'

"Babe, I can't breathe." Kuroo struggled in tapping your shoulder and tried to set himself free.

"Oh, all of sudden now you can't breathe! Even after all the times you've put your face in my boobs!!"

"I-it's not like that, you're just squeezing to tight around my neck. Loosen up a bit."

"!" You realized what you were doing and let go of him. 'Am I seriously getting jealous right now?'

"What's wrong with you all of a sudden?"

".....It's nothing. Can we just go home already. I'm tired and I want to take a nap." You put your arms around his neck and straddled him.

"Uh, sure. Sorry guys, we're going home." Kuroo stood up with you still wrapped around him. He put his hand on your butt so that you wouldn't fall. You were just like a little kid hanging on him like that. He started walking away to the door to leave. "Um, enjoy yourself..."

"It's Azumi." She smiled.

"Yeah. Bye you guys." Kuroo waved and left through the door. Once you guys got in the car, Kuroo sat with you in the back seat. "(f/n) what's wrong? You weren't acting like yourself in there." He pulled you back away from him so you would look at him.

"Do you think she's prettier than me?" You mumbled out with puffy cheeks.

"! Where the hell did that come from all of a sudden?"

"It's not all of a sudden! You saw how the guys were all looking at her! I bet you were looking like that in your head too!"

"What the hell? Jeez, don't you know that you're the only girl I see like that."

"Don't try and sweet talk me you dummy!"

"I ain't trying to sweet talk you! That's how I really feel. How long have we been together?" He asked you.

You looked up and started to count on your fingers. "A little under 10 years." You looked back down at him.

"That's right, and during that time, when have you seen me look at any girl but you?"

".....Never..."

"So what the hell are you worrying about. The guys only looked at her that way because they don't have a smokin' hot wife like I do."

"Shut up you..." You grumbled.

"Come on, where's my kiss." He smirked.

"Fine." You pecked his lips.

"I love how adorable you turn when you get jealous after me. You act just like a little kid."

"No I don't."

"Do too."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't." You kiss him again. Your hands were getting tangled up in his messy mane and you couldn't help but grind on him as the kiss deepened. "Let's go home already. I just wanna lay down in our bed and cuddle with you."

"Yeah, let's go home and do that."


	4. Chapter 4

It was early in the morning and the four of you had just finished your breakfast, which Kuroo had made. After you gave them a bath, Kuroo dressed them and brung them downstairs along with their toys so that they could play while you and Kuroo sat on the couch and watched t.v. About 5 minutes after sitting down, you had gotten a call from your father, saying that he was outside. As you went to open the door, you found him standing there with a phone in his hand and big smile on his face.

"Grandpa?" The kids looked over to the door and saw your father's large figure towering over you.

"Kana! Kaoru! Come to grandpa!" Your father, Sousuke (l/n) was crouched down at your doorway with his hands open wide before your children. He had come for a visit, so that he could see his lovely grandchildren. You and Kuroo sat on the couch, smiling with one another and watching the three of them.

"Grandpa!" The jubilant pair jumped into your fathers arms and started giggling.

"How have you two been? Did you miss grandpa?" He asked with a big grin on his face. He snuggled up close tot this twins, careful though not to crush them with his big body and hands.

"Yes!" They answered.

"Would you like to grandpa and grandma's house?" He asked them.

"Yes! Yes!" The answered back gleefully.

"Then let's go now!" He lifted the twins up with each hand and held them up in the air to pay airplanes with them.

"Papa, don't swing them around like that! I don't want them to fall out of your hands!" You roared at him. Your father got kind of scared by you and immediately put them down.

"S-sorry (f/n)..."

"Aw, let him be (f/n). He hasn't seen his grandchildren in like forever, so of course he's going to act like that." Kuroo smiled, trying to stick up for his father-in-law. "Just let him do what he wants, I want you to pay attention to me right now." Kuroo took your chin in hand and kissed you briefly.

"Don't try sticking up for him or you'll get in trouble too." You puffed your cheeks out and told him along with the cross of your arms.

"Will I?" He raised a brow. "I'd like to see that happen." He grinned.

"(f/n), I'll be taking the children with me to the house now." Your father told you and started to leave.

"*Sigh* Alright. Just make sure you bring them back 2 hours before bedtime." You told him.

"Nonsense! They can have a sleepover at my home!" He grinned.

"If that's what you want, but I have to get their stuff together."

"It's fine, I have day and night clothes for them over their, so you needn't worry. Well then we're off!" Your father squeezed through the door with kids, trying to leave.

"Jeez, just taking my kids like that, whenever he pleases." You sighed once more.

"At least we get to have some time to ourselves."

"I guess so." You smiled. "And if that seems to be the case I want a kiss, Tetsu." You snuggled up to him and wrapped your arms around his neck. You started kissing him on his cheek, asking for a kiss. 

"Do you want to be spoiled?" He asked with a growing smirk. You nodded a bit your bottom lip. "Then, I'll spoil you as much as you need to be." Kuroo traced his finger along your neck while his hand rubbed you thigh up and down. Kuroo pounced on you and started giving you ticklish kisses down your neck. You started dying from laughter.

"Why don't you two do that in the privacy of your own bedroom." A familiar voice spoke up.

"Rai?" Kuroo stopped flirting with you and turned to the door and found Rai standing at the doorway. "How the hell did you get inside?"

"(f/n)'s dad left the door open. I just saw him hop in his limo with the twins."

"Hm? Who's that?" You noticed someone standing behind Rai, shyly peaking out from behind him.

"Oh," Rai looked behind him. "Kuroo, do you remember this guy?" He asked him. "Come on, come on out." Rai told the person. Stepping out from behind Rai was a shy looking young man. "This guy went to school with us." Rai pointed him out with his thumb.

"Huh?" Kuroo looked completely confused. "Who is he? What's you're name?"

"U-Um!" The young man stepped forward. "M-my name is Kanzaki! K-Kanzaki Ryutaro!" He then deeply bowed.

"Uh...Hi?" Kuroo didn't know what to say. "Sorry, I don't really remember you, at all."

"! Y-you don't remember me?"

"You really don't remember him, Kuroo? He's that scrawny kid who tried to join our gang way back in our first year of high school." Rai explained.

"Oooh him!" Kuroo all of a sudden remembered him. "So, why did you bring him here?"

"Well..." Rai looked at him.

"K-Kuroo-senpai! I want to join your gang! Please allow me to this time!" Ryutaro bowed deeply again. "I-I really want to join! Please let me!"

"That." Rai looked at Kuroo after the Ryutaro's explanation.

"He's so cute!~" You smiled at Ryutaro. When he looked over next to you and saw what you were doing, he looked away quickly and started blushing. His eyes darting back and forth between you and something else.

'Yeah, I definitely remember this guy. He almost got beat up by the guys, trying to walk in the base all on his own. It's thing I was there and stopped them or else he would have died. But this guy,' "Look, even if I say yes," Kuroo scratched his head. I don't think you can really do much." 'Is really weak! Before I saved him, he was cowering on his knees for mercy that the guys didn't beat him up.'

"No way..." Ryutaro looked downcast.

"Are you serious?" You spoke out.

"What is it?" Kuroo and the other two looked over at you. You had an angry look on your face, or rather pissed.

"You let Azumi join your damn gang but you won't let him!?" You shot up out of Kuroo's embrace and knocked him in the head. "What kind of fucked up bullshit is that!?!" You screeched.

"B-babe, calm down, alright." Kuroo tried to calm you down. But then again, there was not much he could say, because when he actually thought about it, you had a point. "I get it, so sit back d-"

"No you stupid asshole! I hate you! How can you turn down this cutie!" You went over to Ryutaro and smuggled him in between your breasts when you tried to hug him.

"!?" Kuroo shot up out of the couch when he saw the scene between you two. Rai was just next to them, sighing and mumbling and 'Oh no' to himself.

"E-eh!?" Ryutaro didn't know what to do and became frantic. "P-Please let me go! I can't breathe."

"No way~ You're so adorable!" You squished him even further and squeezed tighter. "Aw~ So cute~"

"Oi!" Kuroo looked like he was about to explode. "Get your face out of my wife's tits!! Those tits belong to me, you got that!!"

"W-Wait! Kuroo-senpai! It's not me, I swear!" Ryutaro tried to calm him down while trying to wriggle away from you. Yet, the red on his face was getting worse than before.

"Tch. (f/n), get your little ass over here!" Kuroo took his hands and used them to grab them you from the waist and pull you apart from Ryutaro. Immediately you had let go of Ryutaro and Kuroo had lifted you up and over his shoulder.

"Dummy! Put me down!" You started moving around over him and pounding on his back with your fists.

"Stop moving around like that before I frickn' drop you!" He yelled at you.

"Then you should just put me down in the first place! Stupid!"

"What'd you call me!?" Kuroo took off of his shoulder and pulled you away from him so he could look at you. Still holding you by the waist, Kuroo was now holding you up in the air, glaring up at you, while you glared downward to him. "I just dare you to say that again."

"Stuuupiiid!!! And I'll say it some more! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!!" You shouted.

"Oh, you don't know what you just got yourself into." Kuroo smirked. "Why don't I take you upstairs for your punishment."

"N-no! Tetsu! You fuckhead put me down!" You tried to set yourself free by pealing his hand away from your waist and pounding on his forearm, but he wouldn't budge. "Dammit! Are you really not taking steroids!? Your too fucking strong, you ape!"

"Shut up already!" He shouted.

"!!....Yes." All of a sudden, your tone switched up dramatically. There was blush dusted on your cheeks and your heart was beating fast.

Kuroo turned to Rai and Ryutaro. "Get out."

"Roger that." Rai put his hands up to his head and turned around. "Come on Ryutaro, we gotta go."

"W-Wait, Kuroo-senpai, what about-"

"I'll see you 'both' at the base later, just get out so I can punish her already." Kuroo emphasized on both to hint at something.

"'Both'? Y-You mean me as well!?" Ryutaro perked up.

"Yeah, yeah. You can join, just get out already before I really get pissed!"

"Y-yes s-sir! Er--Boss!" After that, Rai led Ryutaro out by his collar and left you two alone in privacy. "Um, Rai-senpai, are they going to be alright?" Walking down the path from your house, Ryutaro looked back. "They were yelling at each other pretty hard."

"Oh, they'll be fine. Them 'arguing' like that is completely normal. It's just a different way of flirting for them, I guess you could say. They're not really arguing though."

"Haaah~!!" 

Ryutaro herd a long moan and jumped. He blushed. "W-what was that?"

"Just keeping walking and don't turn back." Rai sweat dropped.

Later on, in the afternoon you and Kuroo stopped by the base, as promised. But a certain someone was there waiting for you both, a certain someone who you definitely was not eager to see again. "Boss~!" As soon as Azumi saw the both of you walk through the door, she ran over from where she was and over to where you guys were.

"..." You could feel anger steadily building up within as you saw her race up to him and wrap her arms around him. 'Get off of him! Get off! Get off! Get off!'

"Hey, get off of me. I know you see my wife standing right there." He said sternly and pulled her away from his body. "I don't know if you have short memory loss or whatever but I already told you that I was happily married at the grocery store before."

"I'm so sorry boss. Forgive me" She pouted.

"B-Boss! W-welcome back!" Ryutaro rushed up to him and bowed.

"Yeah, I'm back." He responded.

"Ryutaro-kun!" You called him happily while Kuroo secretly kissed his teeth. You jumped on him and gave him a big hug.

"U-Um excuse me! B-But who are you?" Ryutaro looked up at you in a panic as he saw his boss' raging face.

"Hm?" You looked down at him. "Oh, I'm Tetsu's wife, (f/n). Nice to meet you." You smiled sweetly and had the frail young man blush.

"Ryutaro!"

"Y-Yes!!" He responded as he heard the sternness in Kuroo's voice.

"Don't get to close to her, you got that!" He said to him as he pulled you in close from the wrist.

"Y-Yes sir!" Ryutaro squeezed his eyes down shut and saluted Kuroo.

"Oh my God! Who is this beautiful goddess that stands before me!?" A fairly handsome man with short blond hair came out of nowhere and ran up to you. He grabbed onto your hands and zooms in on your features. What is your name beautiful goddess?"

"Eh?" You just stood there, completely clueless. "M-my name is (f/n)." You blushed. 'Goddess?'

"OH~! What a fitting name for a beautiful maiden such as yourself!!" He exclaimed.

"OI! Get your fucking hands off my wife!!!" He barked. Kuroo's eyebrows furrowed and his eyes looked like they were saying, 'I'm going to K.O this bastard!'

"You must be Kuroo-san!?" He let go of your hands and ran over to Kuroo, grabbing up his hands and zooming in on his face. "It's been my dream to meat you! The most powerful gang leader in all of Tokyo! Kuroo Tetsurou! Leads the most amazing and well known gang in Tokyo! Bloody Cats!!" His eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Rai! Who the fuck is this foreigner!?" Kuroo yelled at him.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, he's also a newcomer into the gang. His name is Yuusuke Nagasawa. Treat him well, boss." Rai snickered silently.

"Alright! Alright! You can get the let go of me now!!" Kuroo threw his hands down to shake him off. "Shit!"

"Tetsu, calm down." You turned to him and got on your tip toes to kiss his cheek.

"Tch!"

"(f/n)-chan!" Yuusuke got on one knee. His right hand laid on his chest while his left arm stretched out towards you. "Marry me!"

"Shut the fuck up already!!" Kuroo balled up his fists and punched Yuusuke dead in his face. He knocked Yuusuke so far back that he flew into the wall.

"So strong...!"

"Yuusuke," Rai started. "One thing you cannot do, is touch (f/n) casually. It's one of the few things that pisses him off the most, espcially is he doesn't know you. One thing you can do, is keep your distance from the both of them for a while." After Rai's words, Yuusuke passed out.

"*sigh*" Kuroo took a deep breath and breathed out to calm himself down. "Alright...Let's party."

"YEAH!!" The whole place erupted in a cheer.

"Eh? Ryutaro opened his eyes to see the guys cheering and bringing out cases upon cases of alcohol, glasses and snacks. "A party? Is it someone's birthday?"

"Hell no, it's your welcome party dumbass. Unfortunately, it had to be shared with the foreigner." Kuroo left you and walked up to Ryutaro. His arm swung over and landed on Ryutaro's shoulder. "We do this for every single member that joins. So for the day, drink up and have fun." Kuroo got passed a glass of alcohol with ice clinking around inside and passed it right off to Ryutaro.

"I-It's a party for me?" Ryutaro awkwardly smiled as he looked down at the filled glass. "W-wow, I've never been to a party before. Especially one where alcohol is distributed. I've never even drunk before, it's my first time."

"What?!" Kuroo looked at him in disbelief. "*Sigh* Alrighty then. Baby! go I the storage for me and get the tools!" He called over to you.

"Yeah, yeah." You walked over to a door that was located in the back of the room and walked inside.

"T-Tools!?" 'Are they going to kill me!? W-wait, is it because I said I've never been to a party or drunk before!' Ryutaro mentally began to panic.

"You're not going to be killed if that's what you're thinking." Out of nowhere Rai came up to Ryutaro and smiled.

"O-oh." 'How did he know waht I was thinking?'

"I can see on your face, that you thinking so."

'Did he just read my mind?!'

"Nope, I didn't read your mind." Rai snickered.

"Here you are, you're precious 'toys'." You came back out of the room and had a brought out a medium sized box.

"Not 'toys', 'tools' baby 'tools'." Kuroo corrected you.

"Whatever." You rolled your eyes and walked over to the males. You bent over in front of them to place the box down.

'Damn I love that ass.' Kuroo moved off of Ryutaro to reach out and groped your ass while you were defenseless. He heard you yelp in response. "Thanks though beautiful." He grinned.

"Mm. You're welcome." You walked over to the couch and took a seat to relax and watch them party hard.

"Ryutaro!" Kuroo brought his hand down on Ryutaro's shoulder.

"Y-Yes!" He jumped.

"Until morning, you're going to drink! Think of it as your first 'order' from me."

"Yes sir!" 'Phew, looks like I'm not dying after all.' Kuroo then bent down and opened the box. The tools that he was speaking about was a box full of shot glasses, a few ping pong balls, and cards. That and there imagination to come up with fascinating games, were their 'tools'.

"Babe, you playing any games?" Kuroo looked back at you to see that you were relaxing.

You opened your eyes to look him and smirked. "Yeah, I guess I'll join for a while."

"Get your fine ass over here!" He called you over again. You stood up once again and walked over to him. When he saw that you were close enough, Kuroo put his arm around your waist and pulled you in. He got passed a drink and then put to his mouth. Kuroo took a half a mouth full of liquor and passed the drink off to Ryutaro. He then turned to you and rested his hand on your chin and tilted it upwards so that you were looking directly into his hands. Kuroo finally put his lips to your and let the drink seep through to your mouth. Steadily, the drink fell into your mouth while a small stream leaked out the corner of your mouth. After you had drunk everything, Kuroo broke the kiss and you licked your lips. "Good?" He raised a brow with a smirk on his lips.

"Very." You smirked back and wrapped your arms around his neck while pulling him down. "Was that Shochu?"

"The one and only."

"Hm~" You pecked his lips. "I challenge you."

"Oh? To what might I ask."

"Drinking; shots. Let's see who can hold theirs the longest." You pulled an arm back and touched Kuroo's nose with your index finer.

"Ha! Do you know who you're going up against?" He swiped your finger aside and bumped his nose with yours.

"Of course I do. My wuss of a husband." You grinned. The men all around started go riled up from you calling him out.

"Is that so." Kuroo couldn't help but find himself smiling at your way of provoking him. "Guys, the table and the one of the strongest drinks we got!" As told, two of the guys brought out a round table and the strongest bottle of alcohol. They also brought out 2 chairs along with two shot glasses. "Ladies first." He said.

"Why, thank you." You pulled yourself away from Kuroo and walked over to the table. Kuroo followed on right behind you."

"Boss! May I join in too!" Azumi raced up to Kuroo with a pout.

'What!?' You whipped your head around to find your husband blocked by the very bitch who you hated. Your eyebrows furrowed.

"Uh, yeah, you can join if you want."

'WHAT?!' You got even more pissed because your now 'stupid' husband gave her permission to participate in your little game.

"Really? Yay!" Aznumi jumped up and down with glee and let her bouncing breasts entice all the males, except for Kuroo and Rai.

"Tetsurou!!" 

With your eyes seething with anger, you marched over to Kuroo; the same Kuroo was not liking the way you were looking at him. You rarely used his whole first name and if you were to use them, it'd be for about 2 reasons. 1: To have a serious talk with him or 2: When you were pissed at him. He knew it wasn't so serious because you didn't include his last name, but still. "What's wrong babe?" He took a step back.

"Get your ass over here!" You took him by the ear and pulled him off to the side of the room. "Are you fucking retard?! Have you gone brain dumb!?"

"What did I do?" He was completely clueless.

"Why the fuck would you let her in on our game!? I specifically set this up for you and I to do!"

"Oh~ You set it up huh?" He smirked.

"Not now!!"

"Jeez, if that's what this is about then I'll just invite Ryutaro in on the game. Problem solved right?"

"Of course it--Mm...I guess so." You pouted and crossed your arms.

"Where is it?"

"Where's what?" You arched a brow and looked him up and down.

"My ki-"

"Fuck off!" You stuck your middle finger in his face and walked off.

"*Sigh* Problem 'not' solved."

Just as you walked away from Kuroo, the door to the base opened. Only Ryutaro and you had noticed this. All of a sudden, in stepped a fairly tall man with a white mask and the letter K written in crimson red. From the neck down, he was clothed in all black. He started walking as if nothing was wrong, as if he wasn't an intruder at all. One thing you did happen most of all, was that he was coming right in your direction.

'Who the heck is he?' You raised a brow.

(f/n)-san!" Ryutaro called out to you. That was the moment when Kuroo looked up and saw the masked man walking towards you.

"What the-!! (f/n) you idiot! Get away from there! Now!!" He screamed. Everyone's attention was now caught and they turned to looked at the scene which was continuing to play out without pause. Kuroo's screaming caused you to looked back at him, which allowed the man to advance further to you within a second. In the next second you turned look at the man, who was now standing right before you. "(f/n)!"

All was silent now and nobody moved. "Who the heck are you?" You asked, looking up at him.

"'We' are known as KLOWNZ." And without another second to waste, the man pulled out a syringe and swiftly but surely stabbed it into the side of your neck. He pushed down steadily and released a white fluid into you. He then pulled it out watched you.

"Eh?" The only thing that you could process, was that you were now feeling weak. You collapsed in one motion to your knees and it immediately felt like your body shut down at one time. The rest of your body came crashing down to the ground and foam began to flow from your mouth. Your breathing then turned heavy. it was then that you realized, fully, what had just happened to you.

"(f/n)!!" Rai could barely register what had happened himself.

"(f/n)-san!" Neither could Ryutaro, or the rest of the guys for that matter.

"(F/N)!!!" Kuroo's eyes opened up wide in shock of what happened to you. Finally, his blood was boiling and he felt the rush and intent to kill. His brows narrowed "YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!!! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER!!!" Kuroo's eyes screamed 'murder'. He then charged in with great speed towards the masked man barehanded.

"Leader of Bloody Cats and the strongest gang leader in Tokyo: Kuroo," The masked man threw away the syringe and put his hand to his side.

"YOU FUCKER!!!"

"Tetsurou." He waited until Kuroo was just close enough and then pulled out a kitchen knife and with great force, stabbed Kuroo right in his stomach. "You really are a feisty one, just as Seto-san said."

"!!" Kuroo stopped dead in his tracks. The masked man pushed the knife deeper into Kuroo's new wound. Once again, everything had stopped and everything got silent. It stayed that way until Kuroo coughed up a mouth full of blood and fell to his knees. Blood was leaking from the wound at a steady pace and onto the floor where a puddle was beginning to form. He yanked the knife out of Kuroo and watched as he finally collapsed all the way.

"Kuroo!!" Rai couldn't believe his eyes.

"BOSS!!"

The masked men bent down to Kuroo's level to where he could speak to him."We have the antidote for your woman. What I just injected her with was a poison that will take effect in exactly 2 weeks." He slipped a white card out from his clothing. "Come to this place and find out the details, if you don't die that is." He left the card by Kuroo's head and stood up.

"Fuck you..." Kuroo cursed him as his breathing had become shallow and heavy.

"I will see you until then." And with that, the masked man took his leave.


	5. Chapter 5

"B-Boss..."

"Ryutaro! Call an ambulance!!" Rai turned and yelled at him.

"Eh?" Ryutaro was shaking and when he turned to looked at Rai.

"What the fuck are you waiting for!? Hurry!!"

"R-Right away!" Ryutaro dropped the glasses, breaking them in the process and went in his pocket to get his cellphone. He pulled out the device and walked outside while starting to dial away for the ambulance.

"Yoshinaka!" Get a first-aid kit and stop Kuroo from bleeding anymore! Tachibana! Take those two and rest on them and lay them on their backs! Gently and slowly!" He ordered.

"Y-Yes!"

The two young men went to do as they were told. While Yoshinaka went for the first-aid kit, Tachibana took you and Kuroo and laid you both out on your backs. Yoshinaka then came back with the kit and took out a big roll of gauze. He could see just from a glance that Kuroo's face was getting pale."Y-Yoshinaka...." He groaned. "W-wh...where's (f/n)?" His breathing was low and heavy.

"Sh-she's right beside you."

"God..." Tears rolled down his cheeks. "I'm such an idiot....I've put the most precious person I love in danger....once again...I deserve to die...don't I...." Kuroo could feel himself getting more lightheaded by the second as he kept losing blood.

"KUROO!!" Rai marched up to him with a stern face. "You're not dying! You got that!? You have a family that you need to take care of, so there is no fucking way I'm letting you die!! What kind of best friend would I be if I let you die?! Huh?! You need to stop talking before things get worse."

"Rai..." Kuroo could now feel himself getting closer to blacking out his eyelids tried to close on their own.

"T-The ambulance is here!!" Ryutaro called. Before they new it, four mean in pairs of 2 came in with 2 stretchers and laid them next to you and him.

"T-Take her first." He told them. Before Kuroo could say thing more, He finally passed out. The paramedics put the both of you on the stretchers and carried you out carefully and in to the ambulance.

"I'm coming too!" He told them before they closed the doors. "Yoshinaka! Watch over the place!" Before Rai went into the ambulance, his eyes caught a piece of white laying right near Kuroo's lost blood. It was the card that Kuroo had been given a bit earlier. He picked up the card and then rushed into Kuroo's ambulance. While in the ambulance, he read the card. ''KLOWNZ', huh.'

 

2 days later in the afternoon, Kuroo had awoken to a bright light which gleamed down on half of his face. He squinted and then slowly opened his eyes normally. When he looked around he noticed that he was in a hospital bed in hospital clothing and an IV blood bag strapped to his arm. He tried to shift and sit himself up, but a striking dull pain coming from his stomach caused him to groan out.

"So you're up sleeping beauty." A familiar voice spoke out.

"Huh? Rai?" Kuroo looked to his right and saw his right hand man and best friend sitting in a seat with one leg crossed over the other and a magazine in his hands.

"Yo." He greeted his friend.

"'Sleeping beauty'? How long was I out for?"

"A good 2 days." He answered.

"2 days?! Shit.....! Where's (f/n)!?" Kuroo tried to sit up once again but. "Argh!" The pain once again pinned him down to the bed. "Shit...this thing hurts like a bitch."

"Hey, you shouldn't be moving around to much or you'll open back up that wound. You had 15 stitches y'know. It's going to hurt like hell when you get them taken out too."

"Shut up and tell me where she is."

"She's right here next to us." Rai pointed next to him with his thumb. Just as he said, you were in a hospital bed next to them with a breathing mask on your face, an IV hooked up to as well, but the only thing was, your eyes weren't opening up. All he could do was stare at his unconscious wife from a distance. He couldn't hold her hand, kiss her, or anything. It pained him deeply.

"...." Kuroo fell silent as he looked at you laying there. It wouldn't work if he thought you were just sleeping for a while, because the memory from a few days ago kept on resurfacing. "Is she okay?"

"The doctor said that she was stable, for now."

"'For now'? Why 'for now'?! What the heck is going to hap-arhg!" His yelling had caused him pain. 

"Like I said, relax and don't move around so much."

"What's going to happen Rai!" He grunted.

"Do you remember that guy with mask that stabbed her in the neck? Well there was some type of rare fluid in there that's called "Sedative Death". The good news is, is that they have a antidote for it; but the bed news is that, strangely, they don't have the materials to make that damn thing and it'll take a while to get them. They also said that she has about 2 weeks, well a week and 5 days left to get that antidote or else she' a goner."

"How the hell are we supposed to save her then!? FUCK!!" He cursed. "(f/n)...She's always getting mixed up in my affairs because of the stupid mistakes that I make! She's goign to dies because of me! The kids are going to have to grow up without their mother and it's all my fault! What the fuck am I supposed to do without her Rai! Tell me!" As he continued to speak, he began to realize the reality of what he was doing and how it was effecting his family severely. 'She's going to die...Sh-she's going to die and leave me and the kids.' 

"Shut the fuck up already you fucking dumbass!!" Rai roared. Kuroo couldn't believe how angry Rai was at the moment since 99% of the time he was mainly a chill dude; but this, took him by surprise. "(f/n) is not going to die! We're not going to let her! What you need to do right now, is take all those negative thoughts and put them way behind you. This pussy that's laying in this hospital bed before me is not the Kuroo Tetsurou that I know!"

"..."

"You, nor me or the guys are not going to utter one word about this whole situation to either the kids or her family! And don't worry about us not finding it." Rai held up the white card. "There's a way."

Kuroo grit his teeth. "You fucking idiot!" His hand went up to his face to cover the tears that were beginning to fall. "Thanks."

"It's no problem." He softened up.

"Keep it down in here!!" One of the nursed opened the door and started yelling at the two males.

"S-sorry about that ma'am." Rai bowed slightly while apologizing to the scary looking nurse. "This card, I'm pretty sure this is were these guys are located. I'll take a few of the guys with me and we'll go down there and take that antidote back for (f/n)."

"I'll go with you."

"Are you kidding? You're not getting out until tomorrow, and I'll be going as soon as I get back to the base, which is soon. I'll come back tomorrow with that antidote, for sure."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Alright then, I guess I should get going then. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Rai stood up and placed the magazine on the small table in between the two beds. He waved Kuroo 'bye' and walked out of the room.

When Rai left, Kuroo then looked over to you. Your body moving up and down steadily. Kuroo didn't have anymore negative thoughts to think anymore, but he wasn't so sure that, that new gang was going to hand over that antidote so easily, at least not without something in return.

*****

"Rai, you're back!" Kuroo was able to sit up and bear with small dull pain. "Did you get the antidote?!" The very next day, Rai returned like he said he would, be something was wrong. With just one look from his face, Kuroo could tell that something bad had happened. "What's the matter? You look a bit pale."

"Mm...I got the antidote." He held up a small bottle with a clear liquid in it. He walked over to Kuroo and placed it in his hand."

"Rai, what's wrong man."

"Kuroo...it's gone."

"What's gone?"

"The base! It's gone! It's been burned down!!"

"...What?" Kuroo was having a hard time comprehending what Rai was talking about. "What are you talking about Rai." Kuroo tried to laugh. "Stop joking man, what really happened."

"Kuroo." Rai's face turned stern. His hand balled up into a tight fists; his nails sinking deep into the palm of his hand. "It's no joke. It's really gone. They burned it down to the ground. Everything is gone, destroyed. The worst part about it...was that everyone was still in there!"

"...No fucking way..." Kuroo was in complete shock.

"Everyone is dead, the only one's who are still alive are you, me, Ryutaro and Azumi."

"That can't be true! What happened to the group that went with you!"

"Ah....When we got to their hideout I saw the masked guy who had stabbed (f/n), along with other masked guys. Each of their masks were individually different but the same concept. That guy he came up to me..."

"Hm? You are not Kuroo Tetsurou, where is he?"

"What do you mean 'where is he'? You stabbed the guy and sent him to the hospital along with (f/n)." Rai glared at him.

"I see you're not alone."

"...Where's that antidote? I know you have it. If you just hand it over, we'll be out of hairs."

"Hahaha."

"What's so funny?"

"Did you really, and honestly believe that we were just going to hand over the antidote just like that? Oh no, we want something in return. Just a few things, if you wouldn't mind."

"....What do you want?" Rai furrowed his brows at the masked man. The man looked back to their boss. Their boss had no mask, only tattooed tears drops under their eyes. He was a very skinny, rather frail looking thing. And instead of dressing in black clothes, he dressed in colored clothes. Dark purple shorts with a vest that was over a white dress shirt with a ruffled collar; and long heeled boots that stopped at the knee. 'Is that guy really their boss? Wait, is he even a guy in the first place?' He sat in a couch far away from them and said nothing, just looked away.

The masked man then turned back to Rai. "We'd like you, his right hand man, to kill those 20 men behind you."

"What?" His eyes widened. "That's not happening!! Are you out of your fucking mind!"

"Then you're out of yours if you think you're going to get this antidote. Besides stealing the throne from your boss, Seto-san wants nothing else but to see you murder his underlings before him. You do want to save the girl, right? Or am I wrong? You don't want to save her, so that means that I can smash this vile on the ground and walk away."

"Thats..." Rai looked back at the group. Instead of seeing scared men, who looked like they were about to piss their pants, he found 20 men who were puffing out the chest without drop of sweat shown.

"Rai-san, do it." One of them stepped forward. "If us dying so that (f/n)-san can get the antidote that she needs to ave her life, then we'll gladly die for her sake."

"That's right!"

"Yeah!"

"Guys...".

"Here." The man threw Rai a dagger. "You'll need this." Rai caught the dagger. Even with the mask on, Rai could tell that he was smirking under it. "Make it a good show for Seto-san or you won't get the antidote." He shook the vile in between in his index finger and thumb to taunt Rai.

Rai could hear the snicking of the 'Fucking bastards.' He walked up to the group with the dagger held tightly in his hand. His teeth grit and his head lowered. "I'm sorry. I'll make it as quick as possible, I promise."

"Tell, the boss that every second we were with him, were the best times ever."

"Also, tell him that we'll cherish our 'family'!" Another said with a smile

"!" Tears came streaming down Rai's face as he heard that. "Mm. I'll tell him everything." He then lifted the dagger and slit one of their throats. Blood immediately sprayed out and onto Rai. "Dammit!" Rai then rampaged, killing the rest of the 19 that were remaining. Each of them slain with smiles on their faces. What had hurt even more was that part of bloody cat's 'family' had subtracted, and by his hands. It was a heavy burden, but he had no choice.

"..."

"Kuroo, these guys are no joke. They're on a whole different level from the others before. They have to be wiped out! And that guy, their boss..."

After the whole slaughter was finished, Rai dropped to his knees. His clothes were blotched in the members blood and his hands were basically dyed crimson red. The mysterious gang's boss stood from his seat and walked all the way over to Rai. His heels clicking and clocking against the floor in a rhythmic pace. "Oi." He called. He came and stood in front of him. "Tell Kuroo Tetsurou to hurry up and come see me as soon as possible." He bent down to his level and cupped his face. He had Rai look directly into his eyes; those the same exact color as their blood. His piercing gaze scared Rai stiff. "I want to hurry up and devour him already." A dastardly smirk rose upon his lips.

"Kuroo what are we going to do?" Rai lowered his head and bit on his lower lip in all his grief.

"Ah~ (f/n) is going to be so upset when I tell her the tragic news..."

"Kuroo?" Rai could hear Kuroo's voice shaking. "!" When he looked up at his boss he saw about 3 veins popping out on his head. His teeth clenched so tightly that it looked like they were going to break at any second. If he didn't know any better he could have sworn Kuroo's eyes turned red with immense fury.

"Rai, could you hurry up and give those doctors the antidote so they can treat (f/n) already?"

"Y-Yeah." Rai backed up towards the door. He had never seen Kuroo so angry. No, angry wasn't the word for what he was, he was fucking furious. When Rai felt the door against his back, he turned around and opened the door and left to go do as he was told. 'I've never seen him like that before. But, it's only natural that he feels that way; majority of his gang has been murdered after all.'

Later on Kuroo was discharged from the hospital, but while he was discharged, you were in the midst of waking up at any moment. Kuroo though, made the decision of staying by your side until you did just that. After the doctor had given you the antidote, Kuroo pulled up a chair next to you and held your hand until the moment your eyes opened.

"Mm."

"!" Kuroo's eyes widened when he saw your body shift in the bed. Your eyelids trembling to open your eyes to the light.

A warm feeling had taken over your right hand. "Tetsu?" You called out his name. As your eyes finally opened and a gentle voice escaped your lips, Kuroo felt tears run down face once again. You could hear sniffling and turned your head towards the sound. "Eh? Why are crying?"

"N-no reason." He tried to wipe them away. 'Thank goodness...She opened her eyes.'

"Tetsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Why am I in the hospital?"

"Wait, you mean you don't know the reason why you're here?" You shook your head in response. "What's the last thing that you remember?"

"Mmm...That were about to have a drinking contest, you and I." You smiled innocently. "Though it looks like a few days have passed since then, I'm guessing." You chuckled.

"That's all?"

"Yes. Is there something important that I should remember?"

"Uh...No, not really."

"Hm~ Okay. Hey, when do I get out?"

"The doctor said that if you rest all day today, that you could be out tomorrow; So I'll let you do just that." Kuroo stood up from his seat. "I'll come pick you up tomorrow, so rest up all you can, okay." Kuroo leaned over and gave a soft kiss to your forehead.

"Okay." You blushed. You watched him walk to the door to leave you. "I love you." You told him as he opened the door.

"...Yeah," He smiled. "I love you too." Kuroo then walked out the door and closed it behind him.

The next day, when you were discharged, Kuroo came to pick you up. You got in the car and the both of you drove back home. One back home, you plopped down on the couch and stretched your arms out. "Are the kids still with my father?" You asked him. 

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He gave you a small glance before sitting down next to you. Kuroo sat with his hands between his legs and his head lowered.

"Tetsu, what's wrong?" You sat up properly to look him in the face. "You've been really spaced out since yesterday."

"...(f/n), I've got something to tell you."

"Hm? What's wrong?" You had a worried look on your face.

"Listen, the day of the party some guy from another gang busted in the place, and injected you with something deadly." Kuroo put his finger to his neck to show you where you were injected.

"What?" 'That's why my neck was hurting a bit yesterday.

"I was too far away from you, so I couldn't stop him. But I did charge in after him, but he managed to pull a knife on me and stabbed be good." He patted his stomach to show you where. "Before I knew it I was down and slowly loosing more and more blood. You were next to me too, foaming at the mouth and everything. Honestly, it was the most horrible moment of my life, because I thought I was going to lose you. Finally, I blacked out and woke up in the hospital, next to you, about 2 days later. Rai was there when I had woken up. I started freaking out when he told me that you were going to die and that those doctors didn't have an antidote to save you, but he managed to calm me down. That masked guy, who had injected you, he had left something behind so that we would know where to come and find them to get the antidote, but that's where everything took a turn for the worse."

"The worse? I-Is Rai alright?"

"He's fine, but everyone else isn't."

"Everyone else? What do you m-"

"The guys....they're dead (f/n). Every last single one of them. Gone." Kuroo had looked grief stricken when he let you in on the sad news.

"They're...dead?" Your eyes widened. "How could they be dead? What happened?!" 

"...When Rai went there, they tried to bargain with him. Killing off they guys that were with him, for the antidote. he told me, that those guys chose to die for you so that you could live. When he came back to me, he told me what had happened there and that...our base....our home...had been burned down that same day he went for the antidote. Everyone expect Azumi, Ryutaro, Rai and me are dead."

"....Wait...So this is all my fault...?"

"(f/n) it is not your fault!!" He looked back at you.

"Yes it is!!" You yelled at him. Tears started to form. "It's my fault that they're...dead..." You wrapped your arms around yourself and clutched tightly onto your clothes. The tears began to come down automatically.

"It is not your fault!! It's their fault! That gang!" Kuroo grabbed you up and embraced your body as tightly as he could. "It's not your fault!"

"Tetsu...are friends!" Without even a warning, the tears gushed out and you began to sob terribly into his chest, staining his shirt with you salty tears. "They...they really were like family..."

"!!" The fact that you had considered Bloody Cats to be family hit Kuroo even more. 'They'd be so happy to hear you say that.'


	6. Chapter 6

"It's alright (f/n), none of this is your fault."

"E-Even Thomas-san and his crew are dead?" You sniffled while looking up at him.

"I don't know about Thomas. Neither of us has tried to get in contact with him yet either."

"Oh...I see." You wiped your eyes, one by one and buried your face in his chest. "I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologizing, alright." Kuroo tilted your head back so that he could kiss your forehead. "I promise, we'll get them back for this. I'm never going to let this go." You nodded silently and squeezed out any tears you had left. "You're eyes are going to get all puffy is you keep crying like this." You nodded again. 'She's not going to feel better anytime soon.'

*Ding-dong*

"Hold on one second, okay." You shifted away from Kuroo so that he could go and answer the door. He stood up and walked over to the door and unlocked it, pulling it open to reveal Rai, Azumi and Ryutaro. "Hey, come on in."

"Rai...?" You looked over to the door and saw a gloomy Rai. When he looked over and saw you, he managed to put up a weak smile to try and at least comfort you, but that only made you feel worse. You looked away and put your feet up on the couch. You folded you legs up and buried your face in your knees.

"Guess she took it really hard." Rai looked at Kuroo and spoke.

"Yeah. She's doing really bad right now, and she thinks that everything is her fault." Kuroo turned and looked at you. "It's going to take her a while to come back to life."

"Yeah, I understand."

"Have you heard anything from Thomas yet?"

"No, nothing."

"Ryutaro."

"Y-Yes!"

"I'm sorry something like this had to happen when you just joined."

"N-no, I'm the one who's sorry. Everyone must have been like family to you, for so long. And even though I just joined, the air that everyone carried was so warm." Ryutaro lowered his eyes.

*Ding-Dong*

"Who the hell is that?" Kuroo stepped pat Rai and opened the door. "Oh, sir." Kuroo opened the door to find your father with a stern looking on his face. He had the twins tucked underneath on of his arms and some stranger who was clothed in black and knocked out in his other hand. "Uh, who's that?"

"Daddy!" Kana and Kaoru called for him.

"Welcome home you two." Kuroo smiled gently.

"Kuroo-kun! You need to check around the house for suspicious people like this one!" Sousuke held up the man higher. "Especially when you have my precious grandchildren! I found this man hanging around your house looking through the windows just now." Sousuke threw the man inside your house past Kuroo.

"Oh really?" Kuroo looked back at the man with creased brows.

"Oniisan!" Kana called out.

"'Oniisan'!? Wait, Kana, is this the same Oniisan that you and Kaoru played with?"

"Yes!" She nodded.

"Oh really?" Kuroo smirked and cracked his knuckles. "Oi!" Kuroo walked over to him and yanked him from his hood. "Wake up!" Kuroo turned him around so that he would face him and shook him as hard as he could.

"?" The man woke up and slowly opened up his eyes. After his blurry vision settled and became clear, he started to sweat heavily at the sight of Kuroo and his serious and scary mug.

"I got something to ask you. Are you the one whose been stalking my twins?" Kuroo's glare looked like death. All the man did was shake his head and his hands frantically. "Why the hell were you stalking them!? If you don't tell me, I'll take you outside and beat the shit out of you right now!"

"-! I-I wasn't really stalking them!"

"How do you 'not really' stalk someone!" Kuroo was getting more angry by the second.

"I-I was just-! W-where's (f/n)?!"

"?" Everyone in the room became completely confused. "How the hell do you know my wife?" Kuroo got even more angry.

"Be-because sh-she's my little sisiter!"

"That's a fucking lie! I haven't seen you in my entire life!"

"N-No! I-It's true! D-Dad!" The man looked over behind Kuroo at Sousuke to try and get him to vouch for him. As everyone looked back to see him confirm this or not, all Sousuke did was look away, like he knew nothing. "Dad! Why aren't you saying anything?!" He cried out. "P-Please call her instead! (f/n), my mother, and Shinohara-san are the only ones out of our entire family who cares about me!"

"Oi! (f/n)!" He called out towards you. His eyes went over to the door upstairs and he saw the door slowly push open with your head sticking out from it. Everyone's eyes followed towards the door as well. "This creep of a guy says that he's your cousin! Is that true?!"

"My brother?" You looked confused.

"(f/n)!" The man looked back at you. "It's me! Nii-Nii!"

"Nii-Nii....?" She was confused for a bit, but then her face lit up. "Nii-Nii!!" She busted out the door and rushed down the stairs with a big smile on her face.

"Seriously!?" Kuroo looked back and forth between you both. He's bit disappointed because he really wanted to beat the shit out of the man. 

"Oh, thank god, she remembers." He mumbled to himself after a big sigh. "!" Kuroo finally dropped the man on his ass. Just when he did that, you came up to him and glomped him. "(f-f/n)!"

"Nii-Nii! I missed you so much! Where were you all this time?" You began kissing him all over his face. While he was blushing, Kuroo was steadily getting angry because he had to watch his wife be affectionate with a guy besides him. But the thing that really got him going, was when you actually locked lips with him. When you did that, everyone was in shock.

"(f/n)!!!" Your husband raged.

"(f-f/n), please don't make that guy kill me!" The man saw death coming from his body."P-please!"

"Tetsu, don't hurt Nii-Nii! You looked back at him with a stern look. 

"Why the fuck did you just kiss him!?"

"Why wouldn't I?" You cocked your head to the side.

"You-!"

"Anyways, don't beat him up or anything, because this is my older brother." You smiled.

*****

"Kuroo man, you've got to calm down." Rai sweat dropped as he continued to see a dark aura coming out from Kuroo.

After putting the kids down for a nap, Kuroo came back downstairs and sat on the couch along with you and your brother. Rai, Azumi and Ryutaro stood by Kuroo on his right while you and your brother sat on his left. "So, start explaining." He told his wife, who was sitting on the lap of her older brother. With his elbow on the couches arm, and his hand propping his head up, he glared over at you both. 'What I don't get is why she's sitting on his lap instead of mine!' 

"Well, this is my older brother by 5 years, Keita Inuzuka. Nii-Nii, this my husband, lover, and my everything Kuroo Tetsurou. Meet your brother-in-law."

"H-hello, i-it's nice to meet you." Keita looked out from behind you and extended his hand out towards Kuroo, who had no intention of shaking his hand because he was too angry. Keita saw this his hand was being left alone, so he decided to keep it to himself for the time being.

'I can't believe this lame is my brother-in-law. He practically cowering behind (f/n).'

"Explain to me why the hell I haven't met this guy ever!" 

'Wow, he's kinda handsome.' Azumi noted to herself as she examined him. Jet black permed hair with a small mole located at the corner his right eyes. 'He's kinds 'off' though.

"Nii-Nii left our house a year before I met you because Papa had sent him out to go dome training to prepare to become the next heir of the family. Papa deemed him 'weak' and said that he had to redeem himself by getting stronger. I'm was so sad when he had left though because Nii-Nii was the most important man in my life before I met you. He used to play with me a lot more than he would train and I thinks the reason why I got so attached to him."

"Do you remember promising me that you would marry me, (f/n)?" Keita chuckled.

"I do!"

"What the hell were you doing stalking our kids?" Kuroo asked once more.

"I-I wasn't stalking them! I was just, admiring them. I had heard from Shinohara-san that you were married, and with kids, so I decided to come see them after he told me the address of your house. One time I saw you and them go inside this building with a lot of scary looking guys."

"...."

"I was so happy when the saw me though. I would give them candy and make faces with them and stuff."

"Wait, doesn't that sound kind of familiar Tetsu?" You asked.

"That's because your brother are the twins 'Oniisan'."

"EH?! You're 'Oniisan'?!"

"Eh? Oh...I guess."

"The way the kids described you made me suspicious and why the hell did you have to come dressed like that!?"

"Eh? Is there something wrong with my clothes?"

"You like like damn creep!"

"Really?"

"...." Kuroo pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head with a sigh following behind his actions. After that, he looked over to you two again and felt his irritation reach the peak. "(f/n), get your little ass over here!"

"Eh?"

"My lap is cold!" Kuroo shifted over and grabbed you off of Keita's lap and onto his. He quickly wrapped his arms around you so that you had no chance of escaping. "This is my wife and everything that she is belongs to me, you got that?" He warned Keita.

"Um, sure." Keita scratched his head nervously.

"Kuroo, we need to talk, remember." Rai started to remind Kuroo of the reason why we came here.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Babe, are you going to be staying here?"

"Do I have much of a choice, since you're keeping me hostage right now."

"You're right, you don't. Alright, what we need is to get information on the gang, so I want Azumi and Ryutaro to go and get inside as spies."

"M-me?" Ryutaro pointed to himself nervously. "I-I don't think I-"

"Listen, it's not about whether you can or can't do this, you need to do this. If we don't know what their weakness is, then we can't take them down."

"Y-yes..." Ryutaro got quiet as he looked down towards his hands which were sitting nervously in his lap.

"Don't worry Ryutaro-kun, it'll be alright." Azumi reassured him with a smile. But her smile did nothing to calm him down though, as the young man continued to tremble silently to himself.

"Aside from what I just said, I don't really don't have a plan like all those other times before, but, should they find out who the heck you are, then I want you to call me." He told the two.

"Yes!" They responded back to him.

"Alright." Kuroo gave a small smile to reassure them. "Why don't you guys stay for dinner."

"R-Really?" Ryutaro asked.

"Sure, I'd love to stay." Rai smirked.

"I'd love to stay as well. Azumi replied.

"M-may I stay as well?" Keita looked to Kuroo.

"Well duh, since you're (f/n)'s brother and shit, I basically have no say. Anyway, I'll cook up something seriously good so that we can get rid of this gloomy air."Kuroo stood up and stretched with both hands up in the air. He then walked over to the kitchen and opened the door to the fridge.

"(f/n), come here." Rai called you over.

"Yes?" You stood up from your brother's lap and sat next to Rai.

"I want you to watch over Kuroo carefully. His actions, emotions, and his mental stability. When he was still in the hospital and had told him everything about what had happened, afterwards, he seemed liked a totally different person that not even I knew. He may seem like he's okay for now, but I know that deep inside he's raging.; so for his sake, please, watch over him."

"Yeah, of course. Actually, I sort of get that feeling from him too. Just before you guys got here, he was so sad, now he seems like he's not even mad even a bit. I'm a bit scared for him because I don't want him to go ballistic or anything, because I know everyone single one of these guys were like his family."

"Yeah. I don't know if you know, but Kuroo doesn't know who his parents are so he had no one but us. Before he got a gang, and before he met me, he had his foster mother from foster care, but then their whole building burned down and everyone except Kuroo died. Sometime afterwards, we met in elementary school, 3rd grade. We were like brothers, but it took a while before he opened up to me because he wouldn't stop pushing people away and being mean to everyone who came his way. Later on we made the gang and soon afterwards, we met you. This gang, it's more important than his own life, and I know for a fact that he's hurting deeply about what happened to everyone."

'Wow, I never knew, but that explains why I've never heard a smidget about his family.' "Don't worry Rai, I'll stay by his side all the time."

"Thanks (f/n)."


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello, there."

"And who the hell are you?"

"My name is Azumi, and this is Ryutaro."

Standing outside the hideout of KLOWNZ's base was both Azumi and Ryutaro. Right in front of them, and standing at the door was one of their own members. No different from the rest, he was wearing a clowns mask and black clothes. With his arms crossed, he glared at the both of them, not permitting them any entry into the shoddy building.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"?" As Azumi and Ryutaro heard another voice that much gentler, they got curious.

"Boss!" As the member looked behind him, he could see a petite boy staring at him.

'Boss? I thought their boss was some crazy weird guy, not this frail looking thing.' Azumi and Ryutaro looked at one another and then back at them.

"Who are these people?"

"Hello, there!" Azumi started to speak. "My name is Azumi and this is Ryutaro!" She pointed to him. "We'd love it if you'd let us join your gang!"

"..." Seto just looked at them. "...You want to join my gang?" He question her as he looked the both of them up and down. "Tell me something," He pushed past his member and walked up to Azumi. "How in the world did you find this place?"

"Uh, we just happened to stumble upon it."

"....I find that hard to believe, since this place is way deep in Shibuya."

"But it's true." Ryutaro spoke up in a trembling voice.

"?" Seto looked over at Ryutato, who stood behind Azumi, and smirked. His smirk had Ryutaro flinch a bit, what was more was that Seto was walking towards him. "You..." As Seto stood in front of him, he looked up at Ryutaro. "You're cute."

"Huh?" Azumi whipped her head around to see the two of them. She found Ryutato with a perplexed face. 'W-Wait is he gay!?'

"I want you."

"W-Wait! Hold on! I'm not gay!" Ryutar waved his hands in protest. "I-I'm sorry."

"What a relief, because I'm not gay either." Seto snaked his arms around Ryutaro's neck.

"Huh? Then why-"

"I'm bisexual." Ryutaro pulled Ryutaro down and locked lips with him.

"!?" Both Azumi and Ryutaro's eyes opened wide at his sudden actions.

"What's you're name?"

"R-Ryutaro."

"Ryutaro-kun, you suck at kissing." He chuckled. 

"!" Ryutaro was stabbed by his comment.

"Come, let's go inside." Seto removed his arms from around the now stunned Ryutaro and took his hand in his. "You as well woman." As Seto turned around, he started to drag Ryutaro inside while letting Azumi follow behind. As the walked past the KLOWNZ member, they stepped inside the building.

"Wow..." Azumi and Ryutaro's eyes were opened up to a whole new place. 'This place makes Kuroo's base look like trash dump.'

"Welcome to my hideout. In the place, all secrets are kept and not to be told to the outsiders. I'll let you join us, if you will uphold this rule."

"Yes!"

"No problem!"

"Fine....Welcome to KLOWNZ..."

"Seto-sama." A familiar looking masked man came up to Seto. "We have just confirmed the number of casualties from Bloody Cats. In total, 120 of them died in that fire that we set up."

"Good work, Kentaro."

"!" 'That's the guy who hurt Kuroo-san and (f/n)-san!' Ryutaro started to tremble slightly as he saw him.

"Hm?" The man named Kentaro looked over to Ryutaro with narrowed brows. His hand came up this mask and pulled it off his face. He showed a very handsome visage with crimson hair. "Who is this, Seto-sama?" He took a few steps closer to Ryutaro and leaned in towards his face where he stared him down with disapproving eyes. "You look familiar, but I just cannot remember where from."

"His name is Ryutaro. He's my new toy." Seto explained.

'Toy?!' Ryutaro looked down at him.

"What!?" Kentaro was surprised in hearing this. He looked over at Seto with wide eyes of disbelief.

"But Seto-sama! What about m-"

"You're dismissed from your duties Kentaro. You needn't come to my room anymore." Seto just stared at Kentaro.

".....Yes..." Kentaro now showed a dejected expression, until he then started to glare at Ryutaro from the corner of his eyes. Ryutaro could see the scowl on his face, and it was very much intimidating. Ryutaro continued to feel the harsh aura, even when Kentaro left.

"You two, I'll let you two in on something. The person who we're after at this moment, is Kuroo Tetsurou. We've already annihilated the members of his gang by burning them all in a fire." Seto smirked at the thought of the dastardly deed. "All that's left to do now, is defeat him and take his 'crown'. I plan on wiping out not only his gang, but ever single gang in Shibuya afterwards, all of Tokyo. All of them, they will fall." The air around Seto turned deadly with in each word he spoke.

"..."

"Come Ryutaro, it's time for your kissing lessons."

"M-my kissing lessons?!"

"Yes. They will be held in my private room." Seto continued to drag Ryutaro through the place and down a dimly lit hallway.

*****

After 2 days of staying with the gang KLOWNZ, both Azumi and Ryutato returned to your house to report back to Kuroo any information that they found out. "Rai, are you sure about this?"

"More sure than anything. Just do what we talked about, and we'll find out what to do from then, got it."

"...Fine, I got it."

*Ding-Dong* 

As the doorbell rang, Kuroo got up from the couch to go and answer it. When he opened the door, he found Ryutaro and Azumi standing there. "What the hell is up with you?" Kuroo noticed how drained Ryutaro looked as he stood at the doorstep.

"He's been with 'Seto-sama' since we got there." Azumi chuckled to herself a bit.

"A-Azumi-san! That's not funny."

"I have no idea what that means, but come in." Kuroo opened the door wider and stepped aside so that they could enter the house. 

"Where is (f/n)-san? Or Rai-san?" Ryutaro asked.

"(f/n) is at her old man's place and Rai is at work."

"Oh..."

"So," Kuroo walked back to the couch and took a seat as the both of them stood before him. "Tell me any and all information you got on them."

"Well...."

"'Well' what?"

"We couldn't really get any information!" Ryutaro spurted out.

"Seriously!?"

"Sorry, Kuroo-san! He's really tight lipped about his business! The only thing we got from him, was that he wants to wipe out all the gang in tokyo.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me? How the fuck does he plan on doing that?"

"I don't know, probably the way he took us out." Azumi guessed.

"....Alright, you guys are going back tomorrow. I need you guys to keep going so that we can take them out."

"But Kuroo-san, how are we going to take them out with our small population? They have way more guys than we have as of now." Ryutaro asked while twiddling his fingers.

"Don't you guys worry about that."

"Well, we'll be leaving then." The both of them turned around and left.

A Few Days Later...

"Ryutaro-kun."

"S-Seto-sama?" The young man flinched as he heard his name being called from a particular voice.

"Com with me, to my room."

"Y-Yes..." Ryutaro got up from the chair he was sitting in and followed Seto to his room. As h was walking, he could feel deadly stares digging down the back of his head. 'God, I hate this.' The both of them walked into Seto's room.

"Close the door."

"Y-Yes." Ryutaro pushed in the door like he was told. 'It's as dim as ever in here.'

"Ryutaro-kun, hold me."

"H-Hold you?!" 'I-Is he talking about doing that!' "B-But-" 

"Please..." Seto took a step closer and wrapped his arms around Ryutaro's neck.

"Seto-sama?" 'He's acting a bit different from usual.' "Is something the matter?"

"I'll get my revenge on them...all of them. Every last single one of them."

"Who are you talking about?"

"The gangs! Damned dirty, ruthless thugs! I'm going to get rid of all of them! Even this shitty one!"

"....Seto-sama, why are trying to get rid of all the gangs?"

"....Ryutaro-kun..."Seto looked up at Ryutaro with teary eyes.

"!" 'C-cute!' Ryutaro blushed.

"When I was 6 years old....my family was killed by gang members."

"!"

"I remember it like it was yesterday. My older brother and my parents and I were coming back from a family picnic and on our way home, we were stopped by them. They asked for money, but we refused to give it to them. The immediately started a fight with my dad. But as my dad was kicking their asses, one of them took out a pocket knife that was hidden under their clothes and stabbed him. Next was my sobbing mother, then my brother. I was left alive, yet alone. The only reason they left me alive was alive was for their personal use. They took me back to their little man cave and sexually abused me. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, then years before I could I finally escape from them. After I escaped I promised that I would get revenge for my family.

"...Seto-sama..." 'Wow...he's had it rough.' "But if you hate gangs so much, then why did you make one."

"I obviously can't get rid of those people by myself!"

'He's right about that, they'd destroy him, especially because he's so fragile.' "But, why are you going after Bloody Cats first?"

"Because he's the strongest! Once I get rid of him, then It'll be a cinch get rid of the rest of the other low-lives."

"I see..."

"Ryutaro-kun,"

"Yes?"

"You're the only person who I've told this, so make sure that you keep this secret," Seto leaned up as he stood on his toes. "Between us..." His lips pressed against Ryutaro's. "!" Seto was a bit surprised by the feeling of hands on his waist. "Are you getting into it now?"

"E-Eh! N-no--I-I mean..." Ryutaro was totally flustered.

"It's fine. You're an odd one, Ryutaro-kun." Seto looked into Ryutaro's eyes earnestly. "But I like that about you. Tell me, why did you want to join a gang?"

"Well, I've been known by my peers as 'weak' or 'clumsy', stuff like that and I didn't want those words to bind me down for life, so I thought, joining a gang, learning how to be strong, would be good for me."

"Interesting."

"But hearing your story, makes me really want to go strong and protect you."

"*Knock-Knock* Seto-sama, we need you for a brief moment."

"Kentaro?" Seto looked over to the door. "What is it? You're interrupting Ryutaro-kun and I."

"It seems like our 'newcomers' are actually spies."

"What?!" Seto looked from the door back to Ryutaro. "Ryutaro-kun?" His hands came back to him from around Ryutaro's neck.

"..." Ryutaro started to sweat."

"Come on!" Seto took his hand, opened the door and pulled Ryutaro through it along with him. As he walked down the hallway, he could see through a crowd of his men who were surrounding Azumi. "Azumi!"

"!" She looked out, and so did the rest of them, to see an angry Seto. 'Tch.'

"What's the meaning of this, you being a spy?"

"..."

"You bitch!" Seto threw down Ryutaro's hand and walked over to Azumi. He reached out his hand and snatched a chunk of her hair and clenched tightly onto it. He dragged the young woman down to the ground and started to repeatedly kick her with the heal of his boot. "I bet you're working with that Kuroo!"

"Ahh!" Azumi cried out as her shin was stomped on, repeatedly. Eventually, she felt it break and that was when she really started to scream.

"Azumi-san!" Ryutaro called out.

"Why don't you join your friend, Ryutaro-kun." Kentaro pushed Ryutaro within the circle. Ryutaro lost his step and fell on the floor.

"Rytuaro-kun, you aren't a spy, like she is...are you?" When Seto looked upon Ryutaro, he did so with soft, but disheartening eyes.

"!" Ryutaro looked over to Azumi who was still in much pain. As she looked over it him, to, she secretly mouthed something to him. "N-No! I would never betray you, Seto-sama!"

"-! Ryutaro-kun!" Seto threw himself on him and hugged him. "I knew it. I'm so happy. Don't you ever leave me."

"....Y-Yes."

"Throw this damned rat outside! And give her a parting that she will never forget." Seto smirked in saying so. The men grinning and snickering to themselves as they closed in on Azumi.

"Bastard!"

*****

"H-Hello? K-Kuroo-san? T-T-This is Ryutaro."

"Ryutaro? What the hell are you doing calling me at this time in the night."

"I-I'm sorry, but this is very urgent, I had no choice but to call you at this time because Seto-san is asleep at his time. It's about Azumi-san, they found out about her."

"What?! And what about you?"

"She wanted me to deny working with her, so I wasn't found out along with her. But I'm they didn't throw her out without leaving her unscathed. Her shin is broken."

"Oh crap..."

"But what are we going to do now? I'm sure Seto-san is not going to let me go, meaning I can't relay any information back to you."

"Shit, you're right."

"Mm....Tetsu? What are you doing up?"

"Oh, sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, it's fine. Who's on the phone? Is something wrong?"

"It's Ryutaro. He told me that they found out about Azumi."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, and now we don't have another person to stay with Ryutato."

"Well....I could do it."

"What?! Are you fucking insane?! I'm not sending you in there! No way! Absolutely not!" Kuroo immediately protested against the idea.

"But who is going to-"

"We'll find someone else! But It's not going to be you! I'm never putting you in any kind of danger, ever again!"

"But-"

"(f/n)!"

"I'm doing it!!"

"!"

"I want to help you take your revenge out on them! This whole thing is my fault to begin with!"

"Like I said, it wasn't your fault, so you don't have to worry about anything!"

"No! I'm going to do it! And there's not a damn thing you can do to change my mind!!"

"...."


	8. Summer Time! Half The Day At The water Park?

"(f/n)! Kana! Hurry up! Let's go!" Your slightly irritated husband was calling out for you and your daughter who was taking a long time to get dressed. Today you guys were going to the water part. Both you and Kuroo decided it was good to go and let the kids have a great time, but it didn't look like yo guys were going to get there anytime soon. You wanted to get in early before lines got crowded.

"We're coming!" You shouted back down. A few seconds later you came out of your room with Kana sitting in one arm and a big bag hanging off the other. "Okay! Let's go!"

Kuroo sighed. "...Jeez. Let's go already." Kuroo picked up Kaoru and started walking towards the door with you following behind him. As he opened the door, he let you step through it and past him so that he could lock up the house until you returned. Once out to the car, you guys each strapped one child in their car seat and got in the car yourselves, leaving off for the park.

As you guys got the pool, it was starting to get crowded, so you guys came at a good time. Once you guys got inside, it was like a whole new world for the kids.

"Come on, why don't we find a place to get changed." You started to look around, but you heard no response from Kuroo at all. When you looked behind you, so Kuroo's upset face. "Cheer up baby, we got here early, didn't we." You smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah." He was still a bit upset. 

"Hold on, I have a surprise for you." You winked and then walked away with the kids.

"A surprise?" Kuroo was confused. As you started to leave him, he was following behind you in confusion and wonder.

As you guys found a changing room, you and Kuroo and the child you had went into separate stalls. You helped Kana into her frilly one piece and tied up her hair into smalls buns on the either sides of your hair. Afterwards, you started getting changed into the bathing suit that you had bought recently and Kuroo into the red trunks you bought him along with it. The boys were quick to change since all they had to do was take of their shirts, so they came out before you guys and waited for you. Right when Kuroo was about to complain again, the door opened up. Right when he looked up, his eyes widened.

"How does it look?" You asked with a pose. Kana followed after you.

"I-Is that for me?" He asked pointing to himself. He couldn't take his eyes of your body and bathing suit. It was a (f/c) two piece with frills, simple, but captivating on you.

"Hm~ I wonder. Is it?" You smirked as you slowly walked up to him.

"I really like it...a lot." He told you while still sizing you up from top to bottom. He was practically speechless at how good you looked in it.

"Daddy! Daddy! How do I look?" Kana ran out of the stall and up to him.

"You look adorable my little princess." Kuroo smiled and lifted her up high in the air. Kana was giggling as she was being swung around in the air like she was. "Why don't we get you guys a pool float."

"Yay!" The both of them were elated. As everyone left the changing room, you guys went to go my the pool floats. After getting them, you guys went straight to the pool.

"It's cold!" Kana complained while kicking water.

"Don't worry baby," Kuroo said as he had dipped her toes in the water. "You'll get used to it." He then placed her in the pool float and let her float around. The same thing was done to Kaoru. (f/n)~" Kuroo sneaked up behind you.

"Wha-!!" All of a sudden, you felt your feet leave the ground. Your whole body was in the air. "Tetsu put me down!" You started kicking and flailing around as your sneak of a husband held you over his head.

"Let's get you in the pool honey." When Kuroo turned you towards the pool, you started to get a bad feeling.

"N-no! Don't! Stop it!" You tried to break free from his strong grasp, but you couldn't. You were no match for him.

"In you go." Kuroo stepped back a bit and then chucked you in the water. While screaming your lungs out, you splashed into the water like that of a cannonball. Water sprayed everywhere after you dived in.

"You dummy!" You shouted back at him as you resurfaced from being thrown. With creased eyebrows you were grit teeth, you started to get angry.

Kuroo cocked an eyebrow. "Well, well." Kuroo's eyes were no where near your face.

"What are you looking at?" Following his line of vision, your eyes were led down to your chest. There was nothing in particular strange about them, so you didn't know the reason why he was staring at them the way he was. But soon enough you came to realize that they were soaked and your cleavage was a bit more exposed than before. "Pervert." You glared up at him.

"You're seriously telling me this after all these years?" He smirked down at you. "I'm definitely taking you tonight in that outfit." He claimed.

"Shut up." You reached your arm out of the water and grabbed onto his ankle.

"H-Hey! (f/n)! Let go!" He tried to pull his foot back, but you had him good. 'Damn I was too close to the edge!'

"No way! This is pay back!" You yanked Kuroo's foot into the pool and naturally he feel in with it.

"You little-!" Kuroo resurfaced and splashed a big wave of water in your face.

"Hey!" You tried to block his attacks with your arm. You then splashed a big wave of water back at him as revenge.

"Oh, you're going to get it now! Kaoru, you're on my side!" Kuroo grabbed up his soon and put him at his side. "Don't hold back on your sister either."

"You're so foul for bringing the kids in on this!"

"Am I really?"

"Of course! But whatever it takes, I'll protect my baby." You said dramatically as you stepped in front of Kana.

"Spoken like a true mother." The both of you took a second to ready yourselves and then just when you both thought you had caught the other off guard, you both started splashing at each other. Kana and Kaoru were only to do little splashes that weren't even able to reach out to the other side.

Your little battle with Kuroo lasted for about a good 5 minutes, it was a short battle, but a fun one. After your battle, you all had grown hungry.

"Jeez, all that splashing made me hungry. Tetsu, I'm going to go get something to eat for all of us." You started to get out of the water. "Why don't you guys wait over there at the benches until I come back." You pointed out to the shady spots to the left. People were sitting down eating and there was an empty spot left for you guys to take.

"Got it." You grabbed the kids and started to get out as well. "Don't take too long, alright. And make sure you get back before some creep finds you and decides to hit on you. I know if I was them, I definitely would hit on you, especially the way you look right now."

"Alright, I got it." You rolled your eyes. "Kana, Kaoru, mommy will be right back, okay." You kissed them on the forehead and then started to walk off.

"Hurry back!" They told you.

"Come on you guys." Kuroo had each of them in one arm and started to walk over to the benches.

 

Meanwhile  
"Excuse me, sir. May I have some takoyaki, please."

"Of course young lady."

"Thank you." As stood in line to get the food, you noticed from the corner of your eyes that a bunch of scary looking men were walking down your way. 'What the heck are people like them doing here.' You see them now looking over at you, and starting to grin. 'Here we go.'You rolled your eyes and crossed your arm.

"Yo, baby! You're looking damn good in that bathing suit.

"Why, thank you." 

"Care to have some fun with us? We can ditch the park and go somewhere else." The one who stepped up to you must have been the ring leader of the small pack. You could see drool seeping from his mouth as he looked you up and down.

"Sorry, but I'm here with my family." You responded without turning towards him.

"Don't lie," He put his hand on your shoulder. "We don't see no 'family' anywhere near you."

"...Don't touch me." You smacked away his arm.

"Oh~ You're a spunky one. I like that." His grinned reached even further back.

"M-miss." The man that was behind the cart was holding your order, but he looked like he was in a dilemma.

"Oh," You took the food. "thank you sir." You thanked him once more, and then started to leave. But as you were leaving, the ring leader grabbed you by the hand.

"Where the heck do you think you're going?"

"I said let go off me you fucking creep!" The man pulled you into his arms. "S-Stop it!" 'Eh? They look sort of familiar.'

"(f/n)!"

"-! Tetsu!" You screamed out for your husband as you saw him with the kids by his side.

"Let go of my fucking wife you fatass!!" He roared.

"Fatass!" Kaoru shouted.

"Who the hell are you!?" His eyes were directed to Kuroo now. "W-Wait! It's you!"

"Huh..? Wait...Hahaha! Well if it isn't the fatass that I beat up when I was in middle school!" You're still after my girl after all these years are you?"

"K-Kuroo!" The ring leader immediately put you down and fell to his knees and bowed deeply to Kuroo with his forehead on the ground.. "S-Sorry! I didn't know." The rest of the man behind him bowed deeply as well

"Will you raise your damn head, this is embarrassing. All I'm here to do is enjoy this day with my family without any problems, so just get up already. I'm not going to kick your ass."

"...." The men didn't really know what to say or do.

"Babe, you okay?"

"Yes." You smiled as you started walking towards them. But your smile was wider than it should have been and gave Kuroo a slight chill. All of a sudden you started to pick up you pace, eventually running.

"B-Babe, what is it?" Kuroo was now fearing for his life and took a step back away from you.

"How dare you teach my child a curse word you dumbass!!" You came in at high speed. Withing no time at all, your foot came up and you roundhouse kicked your husband in the head, sending him flying back a few feet. A bunch of eyes were now on your family. "Do you know how bad you make me look by teaching them those words so early!! He's just a baby!!" You barked. You stood over Kuroo as he laid out before you faced up.

"S-Sorry! It wasn't intentional!"

"Don't tell me that bullshit!! if it wasn't than he wouldn't have said it right after you!" You grabbed him up the collar. "You're not getting shit for next month!"

"What!?"

"You heard me! Zip! Zilch! Zero! I'm closing up the shop!"

"You can't do that (f/n)!It's not even that serious!! You're overreacting!" Kuroo too started getting angry since you cut him off.

"Just you wait!"

"Mommy? Daddy?" The twins walked up to you both.

"Huh?" You dropped Kuroo on his head and turned to look back at them.

"You got balls trying to cut me off, you know that!" Kuroo took the chance to stand up quickly and grab you up in his arms, yet again.

"But me down you stupid idiot!"

"Are we really gonna start this here?!"

"You weren't thinking that when you let a curse word come out my baby's mouth!"

"You looking for a fight!?"

"Are you!?"

"Tch!" Kuroo flipped you over his shoulder and kept you there. "We're leaving! Come on you two!" Kuroo then picked his twins up and held them in his other arm as he went back to the pool side to go retrieve their stuff. He picked up the stuff with his mouth and then proceeded in leaving the park and heading towards the parking lot. "Kuroo threw you in the passenger seat first along with the bag and then went around to both sides of the car to strap the kids in. As he got in the car, he slammed his door shut and drove home.

Everything had happened so fast that you had to take a second and process what had happened. "H-Hey!"

"I don't want to here one peep out of you! You got that!?"

"...." not another word came out of your mouth.

20 Minutes Later  
"....T-tetsu? A-Are you really angry?" As you sat on your bed, still in your bathing suit, twiddling around with your fingers, you looked up at him as he paced the room back and forth.

"..." He stopped and looked back at you with harsh glare. "Strip."

"Eh?"

Kuroo walked up to you with crossed arms. "I said strip!"

"!" 'H-how did it come to something like this!? Weren't we supposed to spend the whole day at the water park!?' You gave a little sigh as you reached back and pulled the string to untie the top half of your two piece. You blushed as it fell into your lap. You then stood up and started to untie the sides of the bottom, but then Kuroo grabbed onto your arm. "?" In about no time at all, you pinned down to the bed.

"Like I said, you have some balls to try and cut me off the way you did back there. Were you putting on a little display for the people out there?"

"W-what? I-I wasn't!"

"Shut up!"

"...."

"For as long as it takes, you're going to service me until you I forgive you."

"Hah?!"

"You heard me." His face was as serious as ever.

"...Y-Yes." You feared for the worst, the absolute worst.


	9. Chapter 9

The Next Day..."Hello, there."

"And who the hell are you?"

"My name is Azumi, and this is Ryutaro."

Standing outside the hideout of KLOWNZ's base was both Azumi and Ryutaro. Right in front of them, and standing at the door was one of their own members. No different from the rest, he was wearing a clowns mask and black clothes. With his arms crossed, he glared at the both of them, not permitting them any entry into the shoddy building.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"?" As Azumi and Ryutaro heard another voice that much gentler, they got curious.

"Boss!" As the member looked behind him, he could see a petite boy staring at him.

'Boss? I thought their boss was some crazy weird guy, not this frail looking thing.' Azumi and Ryutaro looked at one another and then back at them.

"Who are these people?"

"Hello, there!" Azumi started to speak. "My name is Azumi and this is Ryutaro!" She pointed to him. "We'd love it if you'd let us join your gang!"

"..." Seto just looked at them. "...You want to join my gang?" He question her as he looked the both of them up and down. "Tell me something," He pushed past his member and walked up to Azumi. "How in the world did you find this place?"

"Uh, we just happened to stumble upon it."

"....I find that hard to believe, since this place is way deep in Shibuya."

"But it's true." Ryutaro spoke up in a trembling voice.

"?" Seto looked over at Ryutato, who stood behind Azumi, and smirked. His smirk had Ryutaro flinch a bit, what was more was that Seto was walking towards him. "You..." As Seto stood in front of him, he looked up at Ryutaro. "You're cute."

"Huh?" Azumi whipped her head around to see the two of them. She found Ryutato with a perplexed face. 'W-Wait is he gay!?'

"I want you."

"W-Wait! Hold on! I'm not gay!" Ryutar waved his hands in protest. "I-I'm sorry."

"What a relief, because I'm not gay either." Seto snaked his arms around Ryutaro's neck.

"Huh? Then why-"

"I'm bisexual." Ryutaro pulled Ryutaro down and locked lips with him.

"!?" Both Azumi and Ryutaro's eyes opened wide at his sudden actions.

"What's you're name?"

"R-Ryutaro."

"Ryutaro-kun, you suck at kissing." He chuckled. 

"!" Ryutaro was stabbed by his comment.

"Come, let's go inside." Seto removed his arms from around the now stunned Ryutaro and took his hand in his. "You as well woman." As Seto turned around, he started to drag Ryutaro inside while letting Azumi follow behind. As the walked past the KLOWNZ member, they stepped inside the building.

"Wow..." Azumi and Ryutaro's eyes were opened up to a whole new place. 'This place makes Kuroo's base look like trash dump.'

"Welcome to my hideout. In the place, all secrets are kept and not to be told to the outsiders. I'll let you join us, if you will uphold this rule."

"Yes!"

"No problem!"

"Fine....Welcome to KLOWNZ..."

"Seto-sama." A familiar looking masked man came up to Seto. "We have just confirmed the number of casualties from Bloody Cats. In total, 120 of them died in that fire that we set up."

"Good work, Kentaro."

"!" 'That's the guy who hurt Kuroo-san and (f/n)-san!' Ryutaro started to tremble slightly as he saw him.

"Hm?" The man named Kentaro looked over to Ryutaro with narrowed brows. His hand came up this mask and pulled it off his face. He showed a very handsome visage with crimson hair. "Who is this, Seto-sama?" He took a few steps closer to Ryutaro and leaned in towards his face where he stared him down with disapproving eyes. "You look familiar, but I just cannot remember where from."

"His name is Ryutaro. He's my new toy." Seto explained.

'Toy?!' Ryutaro looked down at him.

"What!?" Kentaro was surprised in hearing this. He looked over at Seto with wide eyes of disbelief.

"But Seto-sama! What about m-"

"You're dismissed from your duties Kentaro. You needn't come to my room anymore." Seto just stared at Kentaro.

".....Yes..." Kentaro now showed a dejected expression, until he then started to glare at Ryutaro from the corner of his eyes. Ryutaro could see the scowl on his face, and it was very much intimidating. Ryutaro continued to feel the harsh aura, even when Kentaro left.

"You two, I'll let you two in on something. The person who we're after at this moment, is Kuroo Tetsurou. We've already annihilated the members of his gang by burning them all in a fire." Seto smirked at the thought of the dastardly deed. "All that's left to do now, is defeat him and take his 'crown'. I plan on wiping out not only his gang, but ever single gang in Shibuya afterwards, all of Tokyo. All of them, they will fall." The air around Seto turned deadly with in each word he spoke.

"..."

"Come Ryutaro, it's time for your kissing lessons."

 

"M-my kissing lessons?!"

"Yes. They will be held in my private room." Seto continued to drag Ryutaro through the place and down a dimly lit hallway.

*****

After 2 days of staying with the gang KLOWNZ, both Azumi and Ryutato returned to your house to report back to Kuroo any information that they found out. "Rai, are you sure about this?"

"More sure than anything. Just do what we talked about, and we'll find out what to do from then, got it."

"...Fine, I got it."

*Ding-Dong* 

As the doorbell rang, Kuroo got up from the couch to go and answer it. When he opened the door, he found Ryutaro and Azumi standing there. "What the hell is up with you?" Kuroo noticed how drained Ryutaro looked as he stood at the doorstep.

"He's been with 'Seto-sama' since we got there." Azumi chuckled to herself a bit.

"A-Azumi-san! That's not funny."

"I have no idea what that means, but come in." Kuroo opened the door wider and stepped aside so that they could enter the house. "Where is (f/n)-san? Or Rai-san?" Ryutaro asked.

"(f/n) is at her old man's place and Rai is at work."

"Oh..."

"So," Kuroo walked back to the couch and took a seat as the both of them stood before him. "Tell me any and all information you got on them."

"Well...."

"'Well' what?""We couldn't really get any information!" Ryutaro spurted out. "Seriously!?"

"Sorry, Kuroo-san! He's really tight lipped about his business! The only thing we got from him, was that he wants to wipe out all the gang in Tokyo."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me? How the fuck does he plan on doing that?"

"I don't know, probably the way he took us out." Azumi guessed.

"....Alright, you guys are going back tomorrow. I need you guys to keep going so that we can take them out."

"But Kuroo-san, how are we going to take them out with our small population? They have way more guys than we have as of now." Ryutaro asked while twiddling his fingers.

"You guys don't have worry about that."

"Well, we'll be leaving then." The both of them turned around and left.A Few Days Later...

"Ryutaro-kun."

"S-Seto-sama?" The young man flinched as he heard his name being called from a particular voice.

"Com with me, to my room."

"Y-Yes..." Ryutaro got up from the chair he was sitting in and followed Seto to his room. As he was walking, he could feel deadly stares digging down the back of his head. 'God, I hate this.' The both of them walked into Seto's room.

"Close the door."

"Y-Yes." Ryutaro pushed in the door like he was told. 'It's as dim as ever in here.'

"Ryutaro-kun, hold me."

"H-Hold you?!" 'I-Is he talking about doing that!' "B-But-"

"Please..." Seto took a step closer and wrapped his arms around Ryutaro's neck.

"Seto-sama?" 'He's acting a bit different from usual.' "Is something the matter?"

"I'll get my revenge on them...all of them. Every last single one of them."

"Who are you talking about?"

"The gangs! Damned dirty, ruthless thugs! I'm going to get rid of all of them! Even this shitty one!"

"....Seto-sama, why are trying to get rid of all the gangs?"

"....Ryutaro-kun..."Seto looked up at Ryutaro with teary eyes.

"!" 'C-cute!' Ryutaro blushed.

"When I was 6 years old....my family was killed by gang members."

"!"

"I remember it like it was yesterday. My older brother and my parents and I were coming back from a family picnic and on our way home, we were stopped by them. They asked for money, but we refused to give it to them. The immediately started a fight with my dad. But as my dad was kicking their asses, one of them took out a pocket knife that was hidden under their clothes and stabbed him. Next was my sobbing mother, then my brother. I was left alive, yet alone. The only reason they left me alive was alive was for their personal use. They took me back to their little man cave and sexually abused me. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, then years before I could I finally escape from them. After I escaped I promised that I would get revenge for my family.

"...Seto-sama..." 'Wow...he's had it rough.' "But if you hate gangs so much, then why did you make one."

"I obviously can't get rid of those people by myself!"

'He's right about that, they'd destroy him, especially because he's so fragile.' "But, why are you going after Bloody Cats first?"

"Because he's the strongest! Once I get rid of him, then It'll be a cinch get rid of the rest of the other low-lives."

"I see..."

"Ryutaro-kun,"

"Yes?"

"You're the only person who I've told this, so make sure that you keep this secret," Seto leaned up as he stood on his toes. "Between us..." His lips pressed against Ryutaro's. 

"!" Seto was a bit surprised by the feeling of hands on his waist. "Are you getting into it now?"

"E-Eh! N-no--I-I mean..." Ryutaro was totally flustered.

"It's fine. You're an odd one, Ryutaro-kun." Seto looked into Ryutaro's eyes earnestly. "But I like that about you. Tell me, why did you want to join a gang?"

"Well, I've been known by my peers as 'weak' or 'clumsy', stuff like that and I didn't want those words to bind me down for life, so I thought, joining a gang, learning how to be strong, would be good for me."

"Interesting."

"But hearing your story, makes me really want to go strong and protect you."

"*Knock-Knock*

Seto-sama, we need you for a brief moment."

"Kentaro?" Seto looked over to the door. "What is it? You're interrupting Ryutaro-kun and I."

"It seems like our 'newcomers' are actually spies."

"What?!" Seto looked from the door back to Ryutaro. "Ryutaro-kun?" His hands came back to him from around Ryutaro's neck.

"..." Ryutaro started to sweat."

"Come on!" Seto took his hand, opened the door and pulled Ryutaro through it along with him. As he walked down the hallway, he could see through a crowd of his men who were surrounding Azumi. 

"Azumi!"

"!" She looked out, and so did the rest of them, to see an angry Seto. 'Tch.'

"What's the meaning of this, you being a spy?"

"..."

"You bitch!" Seto threw down Ryutaro's hand and walked over to Azumi. He reached out his hand and snatched a chunk of her hair and clenched tightly onto it. He dragged the young woman down to the ground and started to repeatedly kick her with the heal of his boot. "I bet you're working with that Kuroo!"

"Ahh!" Azumi cried out as her shin was stomped on, repeatedly. Eventually, she felt it break and that was when she really started to scream.

"Azumi-san!" Ryutaro called out.

"Why don't you join your friend, Ryutaro-kun." Kentaro pushed Ryutaro within the circle. Ryutaro lost his step and fell on the floor.

"Rytuaro-kun, you aren't a spy, like she is...are you?" When Seto looked upon Ryutaro, he did so with soft, but disheartening eyes.

"!" Ryutaro looked over to Azumi who was still in much pain. As she looked over it him, to, she secretly mouthed something to him. "N-No! I would never betray you, Seto-sama!"

"-! Ryutaro-kun!" Seto threw himself on him and hugged him. "I knew it. I'm so happy. Don't you ever leave me."

"....Y-Yes."

"Throw this damned rat outside! And give her a parting that she will never forget." Seto smirked in saying so. The men grinning and snickering to themselves as they closed in on Azumi.

"Bastard!"

*****"

H-Hello? K-Kuroo-san? T-T-This is Ryutaro."

"Ryutaro? What the hell are you doing calling me at this time in the night."

"I-I'm sorry, but this is very urgent, I had no choice but to call you at this time because Seto-san is asleep at his time. It's about Azumi-san, they found out about her."

"What?! And what about you?"

"She wanted me to deny working with her, so I wasn't found out along with her. But I'm they didn't throw her out without leaving her unscathed. Her shin is broken."

"Oh crap..."

"But what are we going to do now? I'm sure Seto-san is not going to let me go, meaning I can't relay any information back to you."

"Shit, you're right."

"Mm....Tetsu? What are you doing up?"

"Oh, sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, it's fine. Who's on the phone? Is something wrong?"

"It's Ryutaro. He told me that they found out about Azumi."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, and now we don't have another person to stay with Ryutato."

"Well....I could do it."

"What?! Are you fucking insane?! I'm not sending you in there! No way! Absolutely not!" Kuroo immediately protested against the idea.

"But who is going to-"

"We'll find someone else! But It's not going to be you! I'm never putting you in any kind of danger, ever again!"

"But-"

"(f/n)!"

"I'm doing it!!"

"!"

"I want to help you take your revenge out on them! This whole thing is my fault to begin with!"

"Like I said, it wasn't your fault, so you don't have to worry about anything!"

"No! I'm going to do it! And there's not a damn thing you can do to change my mind!!"

"...."


	10. Chapter 10

Th next morning when you woke up you were the first to wake up. You took a shower and went downstairs to make breakfast for everyone. As you were making eggs, you let a sigh come out. 'I can't believe I let that hussy actually sleep in my house. I can't believe he actually had the audacity to let her my house, and without my permission first. Bastard.'

"Something smells really delicious. Oh, good morning (f/n)-san." Azumi limped out of the guest room with her crutches and looked down over the railing down into the kitchen over at you. All you did was side glance her for one second and continued to prepare breakfast. As you continued to prepare breakfast, Azumi continued to make her way down the stairs, slowly and steadily. "Wow, I didn't know you could cook (f/n)-san.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing. I just expected the boss to be more of cook in the family, since he's such a hell of a cook."

'Bitch.' '"I cook more for the family. He just cooks when I'm not able to."

"(f/n)-san, I have a feeling that you don't like me."

"Yeah, I don't like you. I never did since we met."

"What? Why not?" She seemed so surprised when she asked you.

'You know exactly why you fucking-' "The way you were all over Tetsu, pissed me the hell off."

"Don't you think you're acting a bit jealous, (f/n)-san? I mean, you and Tetsu-san are already married and have two kids so there is nowhere for me to come in. But, I can understand why you must feel threatened by me. I mean, my figure and my looks are way better than yours." Azumi smirked, finally showing a smidgen of her true colors.

'Did she just say-'

"Y'know...I really enjoyed it when he fed me yesterday when you weren't here."

"!"

"His face was so close to mine. Tetsu-san's a really hand-!" Azumi's words were cut off my the knife that was pointed a few centimeters away from her throat. A glare as sharp as the knife you were holding was directed in her direction.

"If you care for your own life, then I think your mouth should come to a close right about now. I'm actually in a calm state right now, I wouldn't want you to fuck it up with your squealing. First. Don't you ever call him that! Ever! Second. Just to let you know, I don't trust you, and there will never come a day that I will! It makes me feel so much better that you're starting to show you're intentions, but I'm not going to let you get your way. I don't like rats Azumi. And rest assured when I come across one, I won't hesitate to take it out."

"...." Azumi had nothing else to say. She was more focused on the close weapon to her throat.

"Oh, and when my children are around, make sure you put on some actual clothes instead of little scraps they you picked up outside! You're a bad example for them. If you don't like my rules, then you can sleep outside like a fucking homeless person! But then again, you kind of are, aren't you." You slowly moved the knife down from her throat.

"Hey you two." A groggy Kuroo came around the corner from the hall upstairs. 'Man my back hurts from that damn hard floor.' He was holding onto his back as he walked down the stairs. "You guys are up early. What are you talking about?"

"...Breakfast is ready." You placed the knife down on the counter. "Sit down." You sternly told them as moved to get the dishes from the cupboards.

"Okay." 'What the happened here. I feels so damn tense.' "Azumi, is your leg feeling a bit better?" He asked her.

"Yes, Tetsu-san. It get's better everyday." She said this while looking back over at you.

*Bam* You slammed the cupboards back as loud and as hard as possible. You reached over and grabbed the knife once again. "Now you're fucking asking for it! You bitch!" You started to charge in towards her.

"(f/n)! Calm down!" Kuroo rushed in as fast as he could. Just as you were about to stab Azumi with the knife, you were raked back by strong arms. "What the hell is up with you all of a sudden?"

"Shut up!" You dropped the knife as you became unable to move your arms freely. You tried to pry him off, even going so far as to sink your nails into his skin. He kept you in his tight grasp as you barked and kicked fierce at her. "I'm going to fucking--Ugh! Let me go!"

"No! Calm down first!" He shouted.

"Like hell I am!" You shouted back at him.

"Azumi get out of here!"

"Y-Yes!" Azumi started to limp away, but not before secretly sticking her tongue out at you.

"You fucking bitch! Come back here so I can kill you! Coward!"

"Calm down!" Kuroo kept shouting at you. He squeezed you a bit tighter so that you were unable to feel loose. "Tell me what's wrong."

"..." You stopped moving.

"....Have you calmed down some now?" You slowly nodded. "You better not try and run away, you got me?" You nodded again. Kuroo put you down and turned you around. "Go on. Start talking." He folded his arms as he looked down at you.

"...She called you by your nickname."

"...That's it? That's the reason why you were going crazy?"

"Are you kidding me? You know damn well that I'm the only one who calls you that! That was the third time she said it, and they were all on purpose! I don't trust that slut! She's planning on taking you away from me!"

"I'm not going to be taken away from you by Azumi. You're overreacting."

"No! You just don't see it because she's a member of your gang!"

"...I don't have time for your crap right now."

"!" You were taken aback by his words. 'my 'crap'?'

"Why don't just get ready for when Ryutaro get's here and I'll finish putting out breakfast."

You took a step back as you looked at him with teary eyes."Who are you?" You turned away from him and ran up the stairs. Tear drops creeping out the corners of your eyes.

"Shit. (f/n)!" He called after you, realizing what he had done. The door slammed shut when you entered your room. 'That was too harsh. I already fucked up from yesterday. I don't wanna make anything worse.' Kuroo ran up the stairs after you. Fortunately you left the door unlocked when you had slammed it shut. "(f/n)."

"Who's there?"

Kuroo found you laying on you side, curled up in your bed with the sheets covering you. "It's me, your husband. Tetsurou." He walked towards the bed and stopped right in front of you.

"I don't know that man. The Tetsurou that I know would never act or speak that way towards me."

"I'm sorry. About just now and yesterday, I didn't mean to any of that. I guess I'm just stressed about everything."

"Why are you stressed?!"

"...." Kuroo didn't know what to say.

"Stupid."

"I know." He suddenly ripped the sheets off of you. "So will you please just forgive this huge idiot?" 

When you glanced at him, he looked so sincere.You then looked away. "You know that I can't stay mad at you for too long."

"Thank you, (f/n)." Kuroo grabbed you by your arm and pulled you into his embrace.

"Just don't ever act like that again. I was really scared.

"Yeah. Sorry."

*****

"Yuno-chan! You're back!" Seto came running up to and jumped on you to give you a hug.

"Good morning, Set-san." You told him with a smile. He returned your gesture with one of his own.

"G-Good morning, Seto-sama." Ryutaro spoke up. Seto looked up at him, then turned away sadly. Ryutaro was shocked. 'Usually he would have smiled and clung to me.' "Uh, Seto-sama." Ryutaro called him.

"Yes?" Seto refused to look at him.

"Are you feeling al-"

"Seto-sama." Kentaro appeared out of nowhere and placed his hand on Ryutaro's shoulder. "Don't you have something you need to be doing?"

"!" Ryutaro saw this, and didn't even know how to react to this. But he knew that he felt uncomfortable when he saw his Kentaro's hand on his shoulder. Before he knew it, Ryutaro witnessed Seto being taken away by Kentaro. "What's going on?" He mumbled to himself. He couldn't move his feet from that one spot.

"Ryutaro-kun?" You peeked at him from the side.

"Seto-sama..." Ryutaro called his name.

*****

"Yo, girl. Come with me." A big shadowy figure towered over you when you were sitting on the couching. 

"Um.." You looked up to see who it was, and it was Kentaro. He was face was the same when looking at you. Stern and suspicious. "Why do I-"

"Seto-sama wants to see you." He interrupted you to explain.

"Seto-san? Okay. I'm coming." You stood as Kentaro started walking away and followed behind him. You were lead down the dimly lit hallway. But not to your knowing, you went way deeper into the hallway, past Seto's room. But you just followed Kentaro into a room, still thinking that it was Seto's. As you walked into the room, Kentaro walked in behind you and shut the door. "Where is Seto-san?" You looked around the room. "And why did you shut the door?" You asked him as you turned around. Kentaro remained on the door until he swiftly grabbed your arm, swung you around and put you in place, pinning you to the door. "W-What are you doing?! Let me go!" 

"Y'know, I really like you hair. But I never thought that you would cut your hair just for a disguise, Kuroo (f/n)."

"!!" 'How did he-!'

"Heh, I knew I have seen you somewhere before. You're wondering how I know you name, right? You're the woman of Kuroo Teturou whom I had injected that poison with. Seto-sama had me research a lot of things about the people who were associated with Kuroo Tetsurou, especially his family. Plus I had someone tail you to your house to confirm it. They found out your real name when you were talking to that weakling. I told you that I would sniff you out.

"Y-you're wrong! I don't even know who that person is!"

"Don't even try to make an excuse. It's useless."

"...So what are you going to do now, tell him so that he can kill me?"

"Oh no, I won't be doing any of that." He smirked.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' "What do you mean?"

"I won't tell Seto-sama about you and that guy being spies sent from Kuroo Tetsurou. In fact, I'll give you the information about Seto-sama that Kuroo Tetsurou needs to take him down. I know you need to get information to your man from here. 

"You'll...do that? But-"

"In exchange for that, I want to have my way with you each time I get horny."

"What?! N-"

"You do know what would happen if Seto-sama were to find out, right? You're life and the guy's is over. I know you have your precious family waiting for you at home." Kentaro reached in his back pocket and took a photo. When you looked at it clearly, you saw that it was a picture of Kana and Kaoru playing in their room.

"How did you get a picture of them?!"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Why are you going behind Seto's back and doing this? Why won't you just tell him."

"Because that won't be any fun. And anyway, I'm not interested in anything he does. As a matter of fact, I'm not really following under him as you think. I'm just waiting for the right moment to steal his place as leader away from him."

"?"

"That guy, he's not interested in this gang like Kuroo Tetsurou is with his. I have a feeling, no, I know that he is going to toss us away after he's done getting what he wants."

"Why are you telling me this? Aren't you afraid that I'll run back to Seto and tell him?"

"Oh, I'm not. Because you see my sweet, if you tell him, then that means that you'll have to spill about where you actually came from. You'll die and Kuroo's plans will be spoiled because you're dead. Come on, we're benefiting from each other here. You get your information along with your secret kept, and I get to have as much sex with you as I want. It's a deal that you can't pass up."

"..." You grit your teeth and clenched your fists.

"But, if you're really not up to it, I can tell Seto-sama, have you both killed and you don't get a chance to get that information back to him and never see your family ag-"

"Wait!"

"Hm~?" Kentaro grinned.

"At least....give me some time to think about this."

"Of course. I expect your answer tomorrow. I bet you wish it was that blue haired girl was here in your place. What was her name? Azumi?"

"..."

****

As you returned home to your family, you returned mentally worn out. When you trudged you way up the stairs, you opened your room to find Kuroo nowhere to be found. "Tetsu?" You called for your partner. You crept over to the bathroom and opened it, finding Kuroo with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh hey (f/n), you're back."

"Were you about to take a shower?"

"Yeah. Care to join me?"

"Uh." You had to think before you replied to him. 'Should I tell him about Kentaro and him finding out? If I do, he might march over there and try and take them on by himself. What should I do?'

"(f/n)."

"Huh?" You were brought back from your thoughts when Kuroo called your name. "I think that would be a good idea."

"Great. Hurry up and get undressed already."

"Right here?"

"Of course. What, don't tell me you're getting shy all of a sudden?"

"That's not it's just that-*cough, couch, cough, cough!* All of a sudden you starting coughing uncontrollably.

"(f/n)-what's wrong?!" Kuroo rushed to your aid. He saw you about to collapse to your knees and held you up to keep you from doing so. "What's wrong?!"

"I-I do-*cough, cough, cough!* I don't know. M-My body feels like it's on fire and I feel dizzy."

"What?"

"T-Tetsu call an ambu-" Before you could even finish your words, your eyes had become clouded, then shrouded with darkness. You had fainted.

"(f/n)!" 'Shit!' Kuroo picked you up and carried you off to the bed, where he gently set you down on your back. Kuroo then reached over to the night stand where he grabbed his phone and started dialing away for the ambulance. "Hello? I need an ambulance to XXX-XXXX right now! My wife's fainted!...Alright, just hurry!" Kuroo ended the call and then tried to patiently wait for the ambulance to come.

In a few minutes, the ambulance came. Kuroo rushed down to open the door and the paramedics rushed into the house with a stretcher. They went into you room and checked you to see if anything was out of the ordinary. Everything seemed to fine, but they still took you and put you gently on the stretcher. They carried you out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door.

"Azumi!" Kuroo ran up the stairs quickly. He ran down the hallway and busted opened the guest room where Azumi slept. "Watch the kids for me! I'll be back."

"Boss? Where are you going?" She sat up slowly as she rubbed her eyes.

"I'm going to the hospital with (f/n). She blacked, so I'm going to the hospital to see what's up with her. Watch them for me." Kuroo then rushed out of the room and back downstairs where he ran out the door to catch up to the ambulance before it left.

 

*****

"So, it was nothing? Just side effects from when she was poisoned?"

"Yes. Those little side effects such as feeling dizzy, nauseous, and even blacking out were caused by some type of stress. But they'll all go away eventually if you take it easy." The doctor informed Kuroo.

"How long will 'eventually' be?"

"Maybe for about 2 weeks. Oh, and don't worry Ms. Kuroo, you'll be out by tomorrow."

"...Alright. Thanks doc."

"Thank you, doctor." You thanked him. He then turned and left out the door, leaving the both of you in peace.

"Two weeks?" Kuroo sighed.

"Don't worry Tetsu, it's just a short time." You tried to reassure him.

"I know, but what worries me, is how much times you're going to be blacking out. What would happen if you didn't do it at home and you were out somewhere. Somewhere where I couldn't reach you."

"It's fine. Relax. I'll promise to take care of myself a lot more until 2 weeks are over."

"...But, the doctor said that stress is what triggers all of that. Did something happen before you came home?"

"I..." 'Oh no. I still haven't decided on whether to tell him or not.' "Um...I--I messed up." You confessed.

"You messed up? What does that mean?" He asked.

"Someone found out who I was."

"You were found out?!" Kuroo's eyes widened. "But how did they-"

"I was tailed on order from one of the other members, all the way to our house. And the person who gave the order wasn't just a regular member of KLOWNZ, it was the right hand man of Seto-san."

"And who would that be?"

"It was the same man who poisoned me."

"Wha-Him?!" Kuroo grit his teeth. "What does he want?"

"Huh?"

"What does he want? There is no way that you'd come back home safe and sound after being found out. And the fact that you were stressed out about something, must have to do with him. So, what did he say to you?" His fists were balled up tightly while he awaited your response.

"He wants to make a deal with me? If I have sex with him every now and then, he'll keep it a secret from everyone, and give us the information we need on Seto-san."

"What?! No way! There is no way I'm letting you sleep with another guy!"

"But if I don't take his deal, he tell Seto-san about the both of us, and we'll be killed eventually."

"!"

"..." The both of you were silent. It was a huge dilemma. Of course there way no way Kuroo would let some guy touch you, but given the circumstance, it was hard to choose.

"...Do you want to do it?"

"What kind of fucking question is that?! Of course I don't want to do anything with him! But, you need the information, and I don't want us to be found out."

"...Fuck!" Kuroo stomped his foot down on the ground.

"So what are we going to do? He's only giving me until tomorrow to answer."

"...." Kuroo's blood was boiling hotter and hotter the more he kept silent. "On...ching." He mumbled.

"What?"

"Only touching! You tell that fucking bastard that if he stick it in, his life his over!! There were veins popping out on Kuroo's forehead and forearms. I'll chop that fucker into uneven pieces, burn all the pieces and throw them into the sea!"

You lowered your vision to your hands which laid in your lap."...I'll let him know."


	11. Chapter 11

'I need to speak with him.' Ryutaro thought as he got of from the couch out in the main room and started walking towards the hallway. As was in the hallway he stopped in front of a door. Seto's door. "(f/n)-sama." Ryutaro knocked on the door. All of a sudden, a big crash was heard from behind the closed door.

"R-Ryutaro-kun?!" Seto stuttered after hearing his voice.

"Seto-sama is everything alright?" He sounded concerned.

"Y-Yes! Hold on!" After saying so, a whole bunch of sounds came from inside the room again. Ryutaro just stood there, confused. All of a sudden, the door opened and an innocent looking Seto peeked through the crack of the door he made. He then looked up at Ryutaro. "I-Is there something you need?" He asked nervously.

"Oh--Uh...I was just worried about you." Ryutaro scratched the back of his head awkwardly as he blushed.

"You were worried about me?" Seto cocked his head to the side.

"Uh--Well, it was more like, I wanted to see you." Ryutaro's blush grew deeper as he refused to look Seto in his eyes.

"You...wanted to see me?" Seto had no choice but to blush upon hearing that. "Oh, come in!" Seto opened the door wider. When he reached out to pull Ryutaro in by hand, he stopped himself and just welcomed him in by letting him walk in. "So..." Seto then closed the door behind and leaned up against it with his hand behind his back.

"Seto-sama!"

"Eh!?" Before he knew it, Seto was being embraced by larger arms that hugged his waist. "Ry-Ryutaro-kun! Wh-what's with you all of a sudden?" Seto's whole face had turned red.

"I--I don't know! I just--I don't wanna let you go!"

"!" Seto's eyes widened while his heart pounded once against his chest. "Ryutaro-kun I've wanted to see you too." His hands slowly came up and clutched onto Ryutaro's back.

"So, you don't hate me?" Ryutaro pulled back to look down at him.

"Hate you? I could never hate you." 'It's quite the opposite.'

"But, the other day you seemed so distant."

"That's because my guilt was eating me piece by piece whenever I looked at you."

"You're guilt? What do you mean? What happened?"

"Whenever I forced you into this room, every time I even touched you, you looked uncomfortable, disgusted!" He looked away. "And I started to become insecure about my feelings..." Seto rubbed his arm.

"Se-Seto-sama I could never feel that way about you! I never have! I just thought that you were really pretty."

'He thinks I'm pretty?' "You...you've never been disgusted with me?"

"Never! I--It's just that there's something inside of me that's getting me all confused. And it only happens when I'm with you."

"When you're with me?"

"Yeah."

"Do you...like this confusing feeling? Or do you hate it?"

"Strangely, I like it. It feels right to me, and I've never felt this way with anyone before."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Ryutaro-kun!" Seto jumped on Ryutaro. Ryutaro, surprised by the action, stumbled back until he fell back on the bed. "S-sorry! Are you alright?" Seto pushed up on Ryutaro's chest to look at him.

"Are you?" Ryutaro reached his hand up to caress Seto's cheek. "O-Oh sorry." As soon as Ryutaro tried to retract his hand, he felt his arm being guided back up.

"No, keep it there. Your hand is warm." Seto warmly smiled down at him.

"Seto-sama, what were you saying before, about your 'feelings'?"

"I-It was nothing! I''ll tell you some other day."

"Seto-sama." Ryutaro blushed. "You smell like a baby." Ryutaro pulled him closer as he began to sniff him.

'That's because I used baby wipes to wipe my sweat just now.'

"Hey, it smells a bit weird in here." Ryutaro began to sniff around.

'!' "I-It does?" Seto began to sweat again. "W-what do you mean?"

"I don't. It just smells funny. Sort of...intimate like."

"! R-Ryutaro-kun, how about we go out and get a beer!" Seto moved off of Ryutaro finally and pulled him onto his feet.

"Hey, what's this?" Ryutaro tugged a little bit when his eyes seemed to catch a white shirt. "Seto-sama, is this yours?" Ryutaro went over to go and pick it up. "That's weird this shirt looks too big for you, and it has the same weird scent on it. I wonder w-!" As Ryutaro was thinking, something went off in his head and his expression took a turn for the worse. "Seto-sama."

"Y-Yes?"

"There's actually something that I need to confirm with you."

"W-What is it?"

"There's nothing going on between you and him, right?"

"Who is 'him'?"

"Kentaro-san!" Ryutaro finally turned to him.

"!"

"Please don't tell me that you're fooling around with him!"

"I-I-!" When Seto looked up, his heart dropped some. He saw Kentaro getting out of the closed that he had pushed him into a few minutes ago when Rytuaro arrived. Kentaro was completely naked except for his shed clothes that were shielding his private part. There was a wide grin on his face as he waved to Seto. 'That fucker!! Why the hell did he get out of the closet!!' "N-No! I-I'd never do something like that. I have no interest in him whatsoever. He's just my right hand, and that's all." Seto's eyes followed Kentaro as he walked around the room behind Ryutaro.

"Seto-sama, what are you looking at?" As Ryutaro looked behind him, his heart dropped, but so did Seto's. Seto could feel his heart plummet to his stomach. He lowered his head, as he could not face Ryutaro.

"Oh, hello. Sorry to interrupt, I just forgot to get my shirt when I was hiding." Kentaro walked over to Ryutaro and grabbed his shirt. "Call me whenever, Seto-sama." Kentaro gave a pat to Ryutaro's shoulder before opening the door and leaving.

"....."

"Seto-"

Fresh tears showed themselves on the corners of Seto's eyes. "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" Seto turned around, opened the door and ran, slamming it back in the process.

"Eh? Seto-san?" As you were walking down the hallway, you saw Seto running past you, with streams of tears running down his face.

"Oh, well would you look at who we've got here."

"!" When you looked um you saw Kentaro in his naked state. "What the-!" You shielded your eye away. "Why are you naked?!

"That doesn't concern you. What are you doing here?"

"I've come to tell you my decision!"

"Oh, right~" Kentaro smirked. "Step this way then." Kentaro walked over to his room door and opened it, walking in. You reluctantly followed him in, and closed the door. When you walked in, you saw that he already had a towel sitting firmly around his waist. "So, what's your answer?"

"...I've talked it over with Tetsurou, and he said 'that if you do anymore that touching, he'll kill you'. You sent Kentaro a piercing gaze.

"Marvelous." Kentaro smirked. "Then what the ll are you waiting for, get your ass over here." Kentaro walked up to you and yanked you into his arms.

"Let me go!" You struggled. 'Ew! He's all sweaty!'

"I guess I'll be serving two people today."

'Two?' "Ah!" You were thrown on the bed.

"Don't back out, alright." As Kentaro's arms touched your skin and started to roam over your stomach, two tear drops ran down your face at the same time.

*****

"I'm ho-"

"*Giggles*"

"?" As you heard lively giggles in the distance, you looked up stairs and realized that your door was slightly cracked with the lights on. "What the hell?" Your eyebrows narrowed. You began to sneak your way up stairs, quietly. As you got up the door, you put your hand on the door and raked it open. What your eyes had laid upon, was now steadily boiling your blood. Azumi was in your bed, wrapped up in Kuroo's arms, giggling and such.

"Mm~ (f/n)."

Azumi chuckled. "T-Tetsu-san, please let-"

"What the hell is going on?!" You roared. Your sudden explosion jumped Azumi. But her sudden shock turned into a devious smirk."! AZUMI!!" You walked up to the bed and raked Azumi away from Kuroo. "You bitch!!" You raked her up from her collar. "You've got some damn nerve sneaking into my bed with my husband!"

"You think so?"

Kuroo began to groan from the constant shouts that came from you and forced him to awaken. He slowly opened his eyes to look at you. "Babe? Welcome home." He rubbed his head as he tried to sit up.

"Shut up!"

"Huh?" Kuroo was still slightly out of it, and the fact that you told him to shut up wasn't helping him sober up.

"We had such a mice time when you were out. We drank some beer and got closer." Azumi gloated as she pointed over to the beer bottle that sat on your nightstand, empty.

'Beer bottles?' Kuroo looked over onto the nightstand. "Wait, Azumi?" Kuroo's eyes looked over to find Azumi being yanked by her collar by you. "Shit." He muttered as he faced palmed himself. "(f/n), I was asleep and I thought she was-"

"I don't care! Stupid!" You threw Azumi and ran back out the room."

Kuroo ran up the door and started to shout. "Where are you going!?"

"That doesn't concern you!" You ran out the front door and pulled it in with a big slam.

Kuroo groaned a stressful groan.

"Are you alright, boss?" Azumi came up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Kuroo then looked down her with a slight glare.

*****

"(f/n)?"

"Rai!" You ran up to Rai and hugged him, sobbing uncontrollably.

'Crap.' "Come on, why don't you tell me what the hell happened over some a cup of tea. Rai lead you in his home and sat you down on the couch while he went to the kitchen to make you both some tea. A few minutes later, he came back with a tray with two cups of tea on it. "Here." He placed one in front of you and the other in front of him. He placed the tray on the side of them and out the way. "So..." Rai started to sip his tea.

"He's having an affair! I know he is!"

"!" Rai immediately spit out everything that he just took in. "What!? Who?"

"Tetsu!"

"Wait, Kuroo? Are we really talking about the same person here?"

"Yes! Your stupid best friend!"

"(f/n), come on, that big idiot loves you with everything he's got. Are you sure that he's-"

"I came home from Seto's hideout and I found him and Azumi in our bed, hugging each other! Rai, you don't know how scared I am of what I might see next."

"(f/n), we've known Kuroo for some time now, and there have been other girls who throw themselves at him, but even with them doing that, he still stays with you. Any other woman besides you looks like, well...crap. They're nothing compared to you. You're the one whose captivated the guys heart. I mean, you two even have kid together. If he wanted to cheat and sleep around with other women, he would have done that after the first few weeks of you guys dating, trust me on that one."

"...I guess you're right, Rai. Thanks, I'll back home now."

"Good." Rai reached over and tussled your hair. "Oh, and I'm liking your new hairstyle."

"Thanks, since I'm the one who is going undercover there, I gotta be in a good disguise."

"Wait, is that a hickey?" Rai raised a brow. "Something tells me that, that doesn't belong to Kuroo. His hickey marks are much larger than that when I see them on you.

"!" You blushed, but then turned glum. "You're right, they're not his."

"Then-"

"I got caught."

"!"

"Tetsu knows and everything, but the guy who caught me, was the same guy who poisoned me."

"Seriously?"

You nodded. "In exchange for touching me, he's keeping our identity a secret and will give us information."

"So you-"

"Yeah." You lowered your head.

"It's alright, (f/n). Kuroo's planning on attacking soon, so you don't have to worry about that guy."

"If you say so. Well," You stood up. "I should get going now. Thanks for comforting me Rai."

"No problem." He stood up to see you to the door. As you got the door, you both waved each other bye.

*****

As you got back from the Rai's house you opened the door with your keys and entered the house. Very faintly, you could hear muffled voices coming from upstairs. 'What the-?' As you started walking up the stairs, the sounds of the muffling gradually got louder and a bit more clear. But the time you reached the top of the stairs, it was clear to you that there were moan coming from behind your bedroom door. Your heart took a bit of a fall as you heard them along with moans. As you walked in front of the door, you tried to turn the knob but it was locked. As the muffled sounds of moaning and grunts filled your ears, your heart was beating faster and faster while every single hair on your skin stood up tall. When you realized you couldn't get in, you lifted your foot and kicked open the door.

As the door opened, the smell of sex blasted you in your face. As you looked up, you saw wine glasses filled with lovely red wine on your nightstand, but what really caught your attention was the naked woman with silky long blue hair that reached down to her waist on top of a man, in your bed. Your eyes opened up much wider and your heart took a plummet. 'W-what is this...?' When the woman turned around, you got a good look at her face. It was Azumi. 

"O-oh, (f/n)-san, you're back home. Tetsu~." She turned back around to looked at the male.

"!!" You couldn't believe you ears or eyes. You wanted for this so bad to be an illusion, but the harsh thing about it was that it was reality. You dropped down to your knees and started to hyperventilate. You hugged yourself so securely. 'No!No!No!No!No!No!No! NO!!! This can't be fucking true! That's not him!' Your tears started to roll down your cheeks, dropping off from your chin once they reached. 'THAT'S NOT HIM!!' Your nails dug deep into your upper arms skin. "That's not my fucking Tetsu!" You shouted out.

"Uh-Oh, Tetsu, she's going into denial. What should we do now?" Azumi leaned over to the male for his answer.

"GET OFF OF HIM YOU FUCKING SLUT!!!" There was genuine seething anger in your eyes as you looked at Azumi. All of a sudden, a hand shifted over and started to make a 'shoo' action towards you. When you looked up, you saw it was his. 'Wha-' Your eyes were opened up wide.

"Well, well, It looks like Tetsu doesn't want you here any more, or need you for that matter." Azumi snickered.

"....." You felt your heart being completely shredded into tiny bits and pieces. Slowly, you managed to bring yourself back on your feet. "Alright.....I'll leave....I wish you very well." Your eyes had become dazed as you stared down at the floor and started walking back down the stairs. As you got down to the floor again, you grabbed your bag and keys and walked out of your house.


	12. Chapter 12

After catching a cab to your dad's house you got out and slammed the door shut. "Welcome home, lady (f/n)!" As you ran through the 2 rows of your father's underlings, they bowed at you. What they failed to notice though, were pure sorrowful tears that continuously ran down your cheeks. Even though your trembling hands rubbed them away, they just continued to come down. Your vision became more blurry as new sets came up. "Hey, does the lady look alright to you?" One of the new underlings asked the man next to him as the looked up a bit from their position.

"Huh? Of course? I mean, her hairstyle is a nice change, but I don't see anything wrong. Why? Do you?" The man asked.

"Just now when she ran past us, she looked like she was crying. I wonder if she got in a fight with her husband."

"Oh, don't worry about it. You're new here, so you don't know, but the lady and Kuroo get into fights almost all the time. That's how they flirt."

"Yeah..." 'But, this seems like it was something really serious.'

As you raked the door open you flew inside the house. On your way up the stairs, you passed Shinohara. "L-Lady? W-welcome home!" He bowed to you. "Should I tell your father that you are here?" He asked you.

"I don't care!" You yelled at him before slamming your door shut. You grabbed your pillow and fell on your bed, hugging it as tightly as you could up to your face as you screamed all your emotions into it. "Idiot! Stupid! You bastard! You're the shitiest husband ever! I hate you!" You started yelling endlessly while the flashing images of what you just stumbled upon kept on running through your mind. "You said you weren't doing anything with her! You said you loved me! You liar! Liar! I never want to see you again!"

"(f/n) darling?" There was a light knocking on your door that you managed to hear through all your yelling. The door then opened up to find a gentle looking young woman in a kimono.

"Mama!" You removed the pillow off your face to show your new red and puffy eyes. The continuous flow of tears that streamed down your face, and the heart broken expression that occupied your face.

She was surprised to find you this way. "Oh my." She walk towards the bed. Tell me, what's wrong."

"That stupid idiot!" You threw yourself on your mother, looking for a strong embrace of comfort. "He's a liar! A cheater! I can't beli-*cough* I can't be*cough**cough*"The coughing start back up again. You were getting too stressed out and you just had to calm down. You tried to take deep breathes to calm yourself down. Fortunately it worked. "He's such scumbag." You shook your head in disbelief to the haunting images. "I can't believe he would do this to me. To our family. You dirty bastard." I thought that we were-" You couldn't even continue because you were too hurt.

"Tetsurou-kun? What happened?"

"I found him in our bed with some slut that recently joined his gang! They were screwing each other! In our home...our bed no less." As you thought about her, your chest burned you with a strong and passionate hatred. "I hate her! Why the hell did she have to join the gang! Why the hell did she come into our lives! She screwed everything up between us! Or maybe...Or maybe it was me? Was there too little sex?! Was I not doing my job as he partner? Where?! Were did I screw up?! Tell me! Someone..." You buried your face in your mothers chest, letting your tears stain her clothes.

"(f/n), there is no way you could have displeased him. I see the way he looks at when he comes over with you and the kids for a visit. So there-"

"I am so sick and tired of everyone telling me that!! '(f/n), you should see the way Kuroo looks at you when your not looking. It's like he's in a trance', ' (f/n), talks about you nonstop too much.' '(f/n), you're the only one Kuroo looks at the way he does', 'Kuroo loves you, (f/n)', (f/n), I can tell he's in love you'! Well he's not! Not anymore! Its obvious that he doesn't feel the same way he did when we first starting dating, or before we had Kana and Kaoru."

"(f/n)-"

"I'm sorry mama, but you could you please leave me. I want to be alone now." You moved off her and turned away.

"I understand." She gave a sad smile to you and then walked out your room.

"Chizuru?" You father came up the stairs. "What's going on? Is my baby girl here?"

"Yes. But, she wants to be alone right now You may see her in the morning."

"Fine." He took her small hand in his huge one.

"Come, let's go to bed, dear." Both your mother and father walked back down the stairs to go to their room.

*****

The next morning, as you tried to get up, you woke up to stinging eyes. While rubbing the grime out of your eyes you swung your legs over the bed and onto the floor where you started walking towards the door. Before before you reached the door, there was knocking on your window. When you turned around, your eyes widened to see a man standing on your balcony. You could feel the tears coming back up. 'Y-You're alive?!' You ran up to the glass where the mysterious man held up a note with writing on it. As you finished reading the note, you looked back up at him and nodded.

You then went to the bathroom door, opened it and entered the bathroom so you could take a long shower. You stood in the shower as the droplets smoothed out your hair and ran down your body. 'I really don't want to go back,' You cupped your hands together to catch the falling water. 'But I need to get Kana and Kaoru, along with my stuff. I'll just leave the rig on the bed...and that'll be it.' .After finishing your shower you went back in your room and began to get dressed for the day. While you were putting on your shirt, your phone started ringing. When you looked over to it, you saw Kuroo's name pop up. "Why the hell is he calling me?" You didn't dare to pick up. The call then ended and your phone buzzed. It was a new message from Kuroo. "Leave me alone!" You took your phone and threw it on the bed. You took everything you needed and walked out the room, leaving your phone in the room.

As you got down to the kitchen, you sat down to a long table full of good and delicious breakfast. You were greeted by both your mother and father, Shinohara and the rest of the guys. "(f/n) dear, what's the matter?" You father looked up from eating at you.

"Mama, Papa, I have something to tell you." You started to talk with a serious look on your face.

"What's wrong honey?" You father asked you.

"I plan on moving back in with you guys and both me and the twins."

"!!!!" Everyone who sat at the long table either choked or spit back out their food. They all turned to you as if you had went crazy.

"W-Why?" Even your father was surprised.

"...I can't stay with a cheater and a liar. Today I'll get the kids and our stuff and we'll come back here later today."

"B-But, what happened between you and Kuroo-kun?" Shinohara asked you.

"..." You looked away. "I'm finished with breakfast. I'll see you guys later." You got up from where you sat and started to leave.

"Chizuru?" Your father looked over at her.

"Don't worry. I have faith that Tetsurou-kun will not go down without a fight." Your mother sighed before starting to eat once again.

As you left the house, you caught a cab back to your house. The house that you dreaded to go back to the whole time. 'Am I really ready to face him? How should I react when I see him?' These thought crossed your mind the whole ride there. As you got out of the car, you climbed the stairs and shoved your key in the door and opened it. You stepped in, your house was empty. 'I'm surprised I don't hear any fucking going on. I'll just get the kids and everything and go.' "Kana! Kaoru!" You called for them.

When you closed the door behind you, you heard a males voice calling for you from upstairs. Your whole body became stiff. "(f/n)! Is that you?!" Rushing footsteps came towards you. "Shit, I thought someone had broken inside and kidnapped you. I came home and found our room door kicked open with busted locks and stuff. But more importantly, where did you go? I was worried about you." The words that he was saying went in one ear and came out the other. Kuroo could see it on your face that something was definitely wrong with you. "Look, if you're still mad about last night, then I swear I didn't know that she was in our room. I thought she was you and I guess I wrapped my arms around her. Believe me." There was no response from you. "(f/n), you okay babe?" He asked, walking up to you. As he reached out a hand towards you, a vision of his hand shooing you away last night came to mind and you smacked his hand away. "(f/n)? What's wrong?"

"...I, (f/n) Inuzuka, have put all my faith, trust and LOVE, into you. I have risked my own life on the line alongside you!" Your voice raised louder as you went on. "I have given into your stupid needs and wants because I cared for and cherished YOU!! I said 'Yes' on that alter, because I wanted to live and be with YOU!!! BUT THIS IS HOW YOU FUCKING REPAY ME?! FOR ALL THE LOVE AND CARE THAT I HAVE GIVEN YOU WITH ALL MY HEART? FOR ALL THE TIMES WE'VE MADE LOVE TO EACH OTHER? FOR THE DAYS THAT WE'VE SPENT RAISING OUR CHILDREN? ARE YOU JUST GOING TO CAST ALL OF THAT AWAY!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE? TETSU!!"

"(f/n), what are you talking about? Why the fuck are you so pissed?"

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME WHEN YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST NIGHT! AND WITH HER!!"

"Who is her, and what did I do?"

"DON'T ACT LIKE A FUCKING IDIOT NOW! YOU WEREN'T WORRIED ABOUT GETTING CAUGHT WHEN YOU GETTING SOME PUSSY LAST NIGHT, WERE YOU!!"

"Like I said, what are you talking about!?" Kuroo was getting angry along with you because he didn't understand what you were getting at.

"Shut up! You fucking idiot! I loved you! I loved you so much, with all my heart and soul! You fucker!!" 

"(f/n), just relax and tell me what the fuck happened!"

"Fine! If you claim so much that you don't know what the fuck happened last night when I came home, then I'll refresh your memories. When I came home, I heard moaning going on upstairs. When I went upstairs and kicked open our bedroom I saw YOU and AZUMI FUCKING EACH OTHER!!!" Those sorrowful tears came back and presented themselves before Kuroo.

"Hah?! What the--That doesn't make any sense. Right after you stormed out of the house, I took the kids with me and I went to spend the rest of the night in a hotel! Before I came home, I dropped them off at Rai so I wouldn't get them in the middle of an argument that was probably to come."

"That's obviously a fucking lie because I saw you with her in our bed with her when I came back!! Plus I never got any form of contact from you!"

"Why would I-"

"That's what I'd like to know!! God I can't even trust you even more! Everything you say to me right now sounds like a fucking lie! Did you really love our family like you said you did!? Did you love spending most of your time with me like you said!? I don't even know you anymore!!"

"(f/n), just relax!! I swear on our marriage that I never slept with her!"

"'Our marriage'?" You chuckled, then wiped the smile off your face to give a hard glare. "I don't want to be apart of this 'marriage' with you any longer."

"What? What the hell are you saying (f/n)!?"

"I'm saying I want a divorce! And you can take back your ring too!" You took the ring that was given to you by the man whom you had loved and slipped it off your finger. "You can go ahead and give this to Azumi!" You threw it over to him and he caught it.

"Hold on a fucking minute!! There is no fucking way I'm letting you divorce me!"

"Why not? You scared that you might have to pay child support or something?"

"I'm not letting you divorce because I haven't done one fucking thing!! You're saying I cheated, but I would never do something like that to you!" Kuroo grabbed you up by your arm and threw you over on the couch. He climbed on top of you and held your hands over your head, pinning you down.

"Just shut the fuck up already! Your just lying for your own benefit!" You started squirming beneath him to try and set yourself free.

"NO I'M NOT!!"

"Liar!"

"Am not!"

"Hey, was it good?" 

"What?"

"Azumi's pussy. Was it good? Did it feel nice, warm and tight? Was it better than mine? What about her breasts, or her a-" You were suddenly caught off by a hard and rough smack to your face. Your eyes grew and there was an after sting rising along with a red mark on the cheek that was smacked. "You...hit me...?"

"I'm sorry....BUT YOUR ACTING FUCKING RIDICULOUS RIGHT NOW!" Kuroo's sudden roar made your body tremble. It was just like that day.

"Look at me." He said, but you kept on looking at a different direction. "LOOK AT ME!" He demanded. You flinched and slowly turned to look at him. He grabbed you by the chin and lowered his face closer to yours. He made you look directly into his piercing gaze. "You're going to listen to me and you're going listen good." You got shivers and you felt like crying even more. "I am not interested in Azumi! I don't even like her one bit! In fact, I hate her! Don't you know that you are the only woman that I see! You are the only woman in this whole fucked up world, that makes my heart beat fast, gets me hard, makes me smile, laugh, cry, and all of that extra stuff. But I'll confess something. You're not the only one whose had to put up with the other's crap! I've had to take you constant bitching when we argue about me 'cheating' with a girl who I have no damn interest in! There a lot of pretty girl that I could have left you for and slept with!"

Your heart throbbed painfully when he said that. "But I didn't, because I don't want them! I'm not interest in them! I could have left you a long time ago, but I didn't! Why? Because you're my everything! I stayed with you and got married to you, got a job to support us and made a family with you! I could have been the guy to screw up your life, but I'm not! I cherish our family! I cherish you! I married you because I knew that you were going to be the only girl in this world that would take on my bullshit and what I do for a living. I know for a fact that no other girl would be interested for what I really am, and you're the only girl who's like that!" Tears started roll down Kuroo's face.

'Why is he crying...?' You grit your teeth to try and bare with the stabbing pain in your heart.

"Don't you remember that evening I came home before this whole bullshit happened! I told you, that without you I would be lost; well it'd be more than just that alone! I'd be sad, lonely, angry, all of that crap! I'd probably even go insane if I knew I couldn't have you! Don't you know, you're like my fucking goddess! The most beautiful, intelligent, sexy, hot wife/mother I've ever known! There isn't one female in this world that replace you or the feeling I've got for you! And you can bet your fucking ass that if there is some guy that is after you or you plan on running off to, then I'll kill them! If you even think of running off and leaving me and the kids, then I'd rather kill you than let you go." 

Kuroo's touch turned gentle. "I. Love. You!! Do you hear me (f/n)!! I'M IN COMPLETE FUCKING LOVE WITH YOU!" He shouted one last time and moved away from your face. "Tell me! Tell me what I need to do, to make you believe me when I say these words to you!"

"I..." You were completely speechless. You had never seen Kuroo so passionate about you. Of course there were times when he would spill out his feeling towards you, but none compared to this time. 

"Give me your hand." He held out his hand and your slowly moved it towards his until it was resting on his palm. Kuroo took the ring and slipped it back on your ring finger. "Don't you dare take the fucking ring off again, you hear me?" Evidently you nodded and ended up blushing. You forgot how much you loved when Kuroo took charge like that. But that wasn't the point. This was the biggest confession that you've ever gotten from him. "I don't want to heart any but's either. I won't let you go unless you've got a valid reason to leave me."

"S-sorry..." Was the only thing you could squeak out to him. There was an extremely hard lump so you couldn't talk anymore than that. You looked down and away from him and he let you go all together. When you shyly looked up, he was still glaring down at you.

"So, what have you got to say now?" He asked you with a stern voice.

"I..ve...you...o." You mumbled while and looking down.

"What?" He cracked a small smile.

"I love you too." Your voice cracked a bit.

"Say it again." He got closer to you and moved in towards your face again.

The tears started to spill out and snot ran down your nose, which you tried to keep in. "I love you too, Tetsurou!" You cupped his face and kissed him on the lips. He bumped your nose on his and managed to smile weakly.

"Why are you so damn insecure about this relationship. I'll say it over and over and over again until you get it through your head. I love you and you only, got it?" You nodded but the tears just wouldn't stop spilling out. "I'd never do anything to jeopardize our marriage."

"I'm sorry!" You wrapped your arms around him. "I'm really sorry!"

"I hear ya, so stop crying (f/n). It's fine." As you continued to cry in front of Kuroo for 5 minutes straight, the door knocked. "Who the hell is that?" Kuroo pulled away from you and went to go answer the door while you sat up and wiped away your tears.

"Who could--Tetsu! Don't answer the door!"

"What? Why?"

"...A gut feeling."

"But--" Before Kuroo could utter another word, a loud wham sound came from behind him. You both switched your attention from each other to the door. The same exact door that had went from intact, to completely broken down. What the h-"

"Surprise Kuroo Tetsurou!"

"!" Standing at your door was non other than Kentaro himself. There was standing by his side was a bunch of guys who followed under his orders. Guys who weren't loyal to Seto, but Kentaro.

"I-It's him! He's the one who-"

"I suggest you come along quietly before your children never make it to see tomorrow."

"You--How the hell could you have my kids?!"

"Well, we decided to play a little game of tag, without you knowing. We took the kids from your little friend after knocking him out."

"Rai! Where the hell is he?!"

"Relax, we just left him back at his house. We don't want him. What we want, is you two."

"!"

"So, are you going to come along quietly, or are we going to have to do this the hard way?"


	13. Chapter 13

"So, are you going to come along quietly, or are we going to have to do this the hard way?"

"Where is is Seto-san?" You yelled at Kentaro. 'If he's here then he should have told him. Unless he-'

"Don't worry your little head about about Seto-sama. Him and your little spy partner are fine."

"You! What the hell did you do with Ryutaro?!"

"Kuroo! Y'know, your woman really is something. I had so much fun licking every nook and cranny of her body and learning about all her sensitive spots. Every time she moaned it was making it even harder for me not take advantage of her."

Your body shivered after remembering the things he did to you. You clutched the both of your arms and continued to shiver.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!! I swear when I'm finished with you, you won't be able to touch anything anymore!!"

"Heh, I'd like to see that happen. So, let's get back to important matters. Are you going to come with me? Or do we have to force you?"

"Fuck you! I ain't going nowhere!"

Kentaro took a big sigh. "I knew this was going to happen, that's why I came fully prepared." Suddenly Kentaro went in his pocket and swiftly brought out a tranquilizing gun. Kentaro held up the gun and pointed it directly at Kuroo. "You will come with us, whether you like it or not." Kentaro then pulled the trigger.

"!!" Kuroo, slow in reaction, felt something hit him in his thigh. When he looked down, he saw a needle with a feathery tip sticking out of thigh. "A fucking tranquilizer dart?! Are kidding m-!" Kuroo began to get dizzy.

"Tetsu!" You ran over to him.

"Stay back!" He demanded as he tried to get himself together.

"Listen," Kentaro started. "Besides the fact that you have no choice but to come with us, I'll make it even harder for you to refuse."

"What...the hell are you...talking...about?"

"We have your brats."

"!!" Kuroo went into shock his hearts sunk. "You fucker give them back!!"

"And you think I'll just hand them over to you just because you told me to? I didn't know you had a humorous side, Kuroo. Oh and about your friend, your luckily he's not dead. We just knocked him out super hard."

Kuroo grit his teeth. He was getting frustrated and was pissed all at the same time."

"What amazes me, Is how the hell you haven't gone down yet. Alright, take him and his woman."

"Don't you touch her! Just take me instead."

"Oh no, that's not how it works. I'm the one who gets the say in anything right now. Plus, it wouldn't be any fun if it was just you to torture. But, If you still insist on being this difficult. I'll just have to shoot your woman, won't I."

"What?"

*BANG!*

"AAH!" You screamed to the top of your lungs as a bullet was lodged in your arm. You dug your nails around the fresh wound as blood started to slowly spill out from the it.

"(F/N)!!" Kuroo looked over to you and saw you clutching onto your now bloody arm. "You-"

"Don't test me, before you know it, she'll be filled with bullets."

"...." Kuroo looked over to you to see you trying to endure the pain. "I'm going to kill you."

"Cuff them and bring them to the car." As they were told, Kentaro's followers cuffed the both of you and put you two into a black jeep and drove off to the hideout of KLOWNZ. Luckily on your way there you got your wound bandaged up to stop the bleeding for a while. Once they got back to the hideout and entered the building, it was completely cleared out of its furniture and nothing was left in it except for the chained up people to its wall.

"KENTARO!!! You treacherous bastard!! What is the meaning of this?!" Seto barked.

"Seto-san?!" You looked over and saw him hanging from his wrists alongside Ryutaro.

"Seto-sama, I see you're awake." Kentaro walked in and saw his former boss wriggling around from where he hung. He had his teeth grit and his started daggers at Kentaro. "I'll be frank with you, Seto-sama." Kentaro walked up to him. "You've gone completely soft. No, you were that way from the beginning. I know that you planned on throwing us away when you finished getting on top. But I won't let that happen, not for you anyway. If this gang is going to make it to the top, then its need to do so with a loyal leader, and that's not you. Now, all of your, well, my member are following under me. You fucked up, Seto. You should have just stayed away from gangs in the first place.

"FUCK YOU! I knew there was something strange with you for the past few weeks."

"You betrayed your boss? Why?" Kuroo looked over at Kentaro with a glare.

"It's just as you heard me say it. He's not fit to be our boss. He's only doing this to protect himself, but I won't let him do that anymore."

"Where the fuck are my kids?" 

"Daddy! Mommy" Both your and Kuroo's ears picked up to small voices in the distance. When the looked around your eyes landed on two small children sitting in a small cage, crying their eyes out." Daddy, I'm scared." Kana whimpered.

"Daddy, mommy." Kaoru was close to wetting himself.

"Kana!! Kaoru!!" You both called out to your children.

"I'll make this real simple for you. Hand over your crown or we'll crush them. It'd be pretty said to let such a young life's go to waste, but hey, what do I care."

When the both of you looked up, you saw a 4,000 pound wrecking ball hanging right over the cage. The only thing stopping that thing from dropping was the hugs man that was holding on to the balls chain. "You sick bastard!!!" You screamed.

"I know, right." Kentaro smirked.

"Let those kids go!!" Seto struggled when trying to free himself to no avail. "Let all of them go! Ryutaro and (f/n) have nothing to do with any of this!!"

"See, I told you, you were soft. Even before you wouldn't care about killing these kids."

"Says who!"

"Do you really want to let your enemies go?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That's right , I hadn't told you did I?" Kentaro glance over at you for a split second second with a smirk. "We have spies in out gang, Seto-sama.

"What are you-"

"Your little 'friend' (f/n), is the wife of Kuroo Tetsurou! And your little Ryutaro-kun is no innocent man either. He's the underling of Kuroon Tetsurou! But it's not like it matters now, since you're all going to die. But who knows I might not kill the kids, I might just sell them."

"Ryutaro...you lied to me?"

"I'm sorry, Seto-sama."

"I can't believe this." Seto bit his lip.

"Kentaro-san, may I make my appearance now?"

"Oh, sorry, my sweet." Kentaro looked over to the dimly lit hallway. "Come on out. It was rude of me to hide such a beauty like you anyway."

"That voice." Your eyes widened. AZUMI!" You grit your teeth. "YOU BITCH!!"

"Hahaha, Don't you look helpless, (f/n). It suits you well. Too well." She snickered as she walked over to Kentaro. Kentaro pulled her in close and smashed his lips down on hers. "I hope you were playing nice with my fiance." She rubbed her hand up and down his chest.

"Your fiance?! Since when!"

"Since a few weeks ago." Kentaro helped to confirm. "I proposed to this sexy little vixen way before she even met Kuroo Tetsurou.."

"That's right~ And this is who you saw me fucking in your bed. I hope you're not upset, and you as well, Kuroo-san."

Your teeth was clenched up just like your fists. You were so pissed that you forgot about your gunshot wound. But Kuroo was another level of anger. His glare turned even harsher and his blood was boiling and his veins were popping out on his arms and head. His fists were clenched so hard that they were turning red. 'FUCK!! Why can't I do anything! Being this weak...it's sucks!!'

"Let's get back to the important stuff. Your crown. Or your kids' death."

"Tetsu....All you have to do is say 'yes'. After you do, just leave it to me."

"(f/n)?" He looked at you questionably.

"So, what do you say Kuroo?"

"Fine. You can have it."

"HAHAHAHA!! I knew you'd come around. Alright now that, that's settled...drop the ball on the cage!"

"YOU FUCKING BASTRAD!!! DON"T DO IT!!!"

"Sorry, (f/n)-chan." A devious smirk came upon Azumi's lips.

"Daddy!! Help!" The kids cried out to him.

"Wait!!" You shouted. Your voice echoed throughout the whole place and caused everyone to become silent.

"Huh? What is it?" Kentaro stopped and looked at you.

"I want to say my goodbye's."

"Huh? Well, this will be the last time you get to see your children, so I'll let you."

"(f/n)?! What the hell!"

"Kentaro-san! Don't let her do that! Make them suffer right now!"

"Shush, Azumi. Just relax. After this I'll give you the best fucking of your life."

"...Fine." She pouted and folded her arms.

"ANYONE WITH A RED FLAG HOLD THEM UP!" You screamed.

"What?" Kuroo, Kentaro, Azumi and the KLOWNZ members were confused. But suddenly, half of the the KLOWNZ underlings raised up a red flag. "What the hell...?" Kentaro, Azumi and Kuroo looked around and saw a lot of them with red flags.

"FOR THOSE WHO DON'T! Sa-yo-na-ra."

"What the hell is g--" There to cut Kentaro off was a crazy amount of flying bullets being shot through now shattered windows. All the members who had red flags scattered to a safe place away from them and those didn't, fell dead on the floor. "The fuck is--Gaah!" A bullet had hit Kentaro in his shoulder blade.

"Don't kill those two!!" You shouted.

"What is--!!! No fucking way! THOMAS!!" Kuroo looked around to see if he could find his old friend.

"TACHIBANA!!" You shouted. "YOSHINAKA!!" Right after those names, one of the men who was dressed as a KLOWNZ member but had a red flag waving around in his hand, went towards your caged up kids and carefully moved the cage from being directly below the wrecking ball. Right after they were in the clear, the big man that held up the ball, dropped it. The wrecking ball came crashing down and hit the floor with a huge quake. "Take them somewhere away from here!!" The both of them took the kids to the dimly lit hallway.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"It's alright babies!" After that, you held up you hands. "Tetsu, hold up your hands!"

"I'm way ahead of you babe!" Kuroo lifted up his hands and in about a few seconds, the handcuffs on the both of your hands were shot off. Ryutaro and Seto both were set free as well.

"THOMAS! HOLD YOUR FIRE IF IT'S YOU!!" On command, all fire stopped, which caused Kuroo to smirk. "You bastard."

All became silent. "DAMMIT! WHAT THE FUCK!!" Kentaro looked around and saw about a good hundred of his new men on the floor, dead. Puddles of blood were forming all around the fresh corpses. "Kuroo you damned bastard!! You tricked me!"

"I didn't do a damn thing. This was all her doing." With a smirk, Kuroo pointed over with his thumb at you.

You bitch! I knew I should have dealt with you from the begging." Azumi walked up to you and stared your down hard. "But that's alright, I'll just end your life right now!" Azumi swiftly took out a gun and placed right to your forehead. As her finger rested on the trigger, she was just on pull away from blowing your brain out.

"(f/n)!!"

"Azumi." 

"What? You fucki..." As she tried to curse you out before you could finish, she felt something odd around her vocal chords. She couldn't speak anymore. All of sudden, blood began to spurt out on your face 'Wha-' Was the only thing she could mouth before her head fell to the floor with her body falling a few seconds afterwords. Blood was spraying out fiercely before turning into a bloody pool.

"That's my line." Your piercing gaze wouldn't leave her severed head. You dropped the now bloody dagger that you had secretly taken out You then walked over to the head and bent down and dug out her eyeballs. "I'll be damned if you still have these wretched eyes that you looked at my husband with."

Kuroo and Kentaro looked at you with wide eyes before Kuroo himself whistled. "You haven't acted this badass since you took out Yuriko's sister. I love it when you get like this." Kentaro just looked at you with horror. Kuroo then noticed him starting to back up. "Huh, you're running away? Shouldn't the strongest gang leader in Tokyo be able to handle a little turn of events like this?"

"!!" Kentaro saw Kuroo and started to sweat. "St-Stay back!!"

"If you're worried about me being like her, then I don't think you should worry. I'm much, much worse compared to her. And don't you worry, you won't be dying by my gun or anything. I'll deal with you by my bare hands."


	14. Chapter 14

"H-hold on! Let's talk this out!"

"Don't give me that bullshit. You weren't thinking about talking anything out when you tried to kill and have sex with my wife. You weren't thinking about talking anything out when you gave the order to drop that dam wrecking ball on my kids! So let's forget about talking and bring some action into this altercation, shall we." Kuroo cracked his knuckles.

"I don't plan on fighting you,Kuroo! I'll just have my men do it for me! Hey!! Get your asses out here!" Kentaro called out for any of his men to come out. They were supposed to come out from the rooms of the dim hallway, but nothing. It was complete silence. "Hey! Stop stalling!!" He yelled louder.

"Looks like your guys are all dead."

"H-Hold on. I was just j--!" Kentaro was caught off with a heavy punch to his jaw. The impact was so hard that his jaw actually broke.

"I'm done waiting. After I'm finished with you, I'm killing Seto. I should have done this from the damn beginning instead of putting my family through all of this." Kuroo took a grip to Kentaro's head and picked him up to only then slam his head into the wall multiple times. Kentaro tried to grab onto Kuroo's arm to stop him, but when he attempted that, Kuroo kicked him in his balls. Kentaro screamed to the top of his lungs. "I hope you're still conscious, man." Kuroo then threw Kentaro down on the floor and then placed his foot on Kentaro's right forearm, where he stomped down on it to fracture it. He did the exact same thing with the left. Then he went for Kentaro's legs.

Kentaro was shrieking as his bones were being broken so easily. "FUCK YOU!! FUCK YOU!! FUCK YOU!!! YOU BASTARD!!! SON OF BITCH!!!" Kentaro was squirming and trying to pick himself up.

"I know, right?" Kuroo smirked. "Hm~ Let's see." Kuroowalked around Kentaro and stopped right above where his head was. He then squatted down. "I don't think you'll be needing these." Kuroo decided to copy what you did and dig out Kentaro's eyeballs.

"YOU BASTAAARDDD!!!!AAAHHH!! STOOOPP IIITT!!!" Kentaro was flopping and throwing himself around like a fish out of water.

"I don't want to." Kuroo kept his cool composure while digging out the other one. 

"AHHHHHHHHHH I CAN'T SEEE!!!!! I CAN'T SEEE!!!!"

"Duh," Kuroo snickered. "I took your eyes, stupid. Somebody get some tape and tie his mouth. He's too damn noisy. (f/n), you're staying here, okay?"

"...." You didn't respond.

"(f/n)?" He then tried again.

"...." Yet again, no response.

"(f/n)!" He shouted for you this time, hoping you would come back to reality.

"Eh?" You looked up from your daze and saw Kuroo walking your way. "Tetsu?"

"What's wrong with you? You okay?"

"...I'm fine." You reassured him.

"What happened? First you were all badass and giving orders, now you're normal (f/n) again."

"Sorry, It's like a trigger from blood rush or something. I got it from papa. I hate it. I feel like a monster." You dropped Azumi's eyeballs and held onto yourself.

"Hey." Kuroo grabbed you. " If you're a monster then I'm the damn devil. And 'monster' just doesn't suit you. How about using, vixen. Yeah, I think that works."

"Tetsu, I'm being serious."

"And so am I. I don't find it a problem when you get like this. And if we get to have sex after this like the last time, then I'll really love it when you get like this."

"...Where are you going now?"

"I'm going to deal with Seto right now."

"Don't--!" You had to catch yourself before you got Kuroo pissed with you like last time.

"Don't what? Kill him? You know no matter what, I can't listen to that request. It's his fault that this whole thing started. He's the one to blame for all of this. I love you, but I'm not going to listen to you this time." Kuroo kissed your forehead and turned away from him.

"Tetsurou! Please! Don't do it!"

"I'm not listening~" Kuroo walked over to Seto and Ryutaro. "Anri, can you get Ryutaro down?"

"Sure thing!" The man named Anri grabbed onto the chains the were cemented in the wall and with one yank, broke the chains that bound Ryutaro to it.

"B-B-Boss!" Ryutaro began to plead. "Please don't hurt him! I beg of you! Please!"

"What the hell? You too Ryutaro? What's wrong with you two? I'll just let this out here, this guy is bad news, and if we don't take him out, he'll just do the same shit that he pulled with us all over again! He did us dirty, us it's time to pay the price for that."

"Kuroo Tetsurou..." Seto looked at him with cross eyes. "Though I do not wish to be killed, it's obvious that I do not have a say in this. I realize the pain that I've caused you, and for that you're sorry.

"You realize the pain you've caused me? You don't even know half of the pain and grief that came over me through this whole bullshit. You're sorry? It'll take more than a mere 'sorry' to fix this. I lost my hideout because of you. You made Rai kill some of my guys! I almost lost my family!!" Kuroo was shouting out part if his anger. "But nice try. That was a nice little repentance speech that you prepared."

"..."

Kuroo reached his hand out and used it to grab Seto by the neck. "But you're still going to die, and by my hands."

"B-Boss! Don't do this!" Ryutaro reached and tried to pry him off of Seto. "Let him go! Please! He's not a bad person!"

"Ryutaro, did you not hear anything I just said? Alright, alright, let's do this." Kuroo released Seto from the neck and turned around to face his members. "ANYONE WHO THINKS I SHOULD LET THIS BASTARD GO, PLEASE, SPEAK UP!!" His voice echoed throughout out the place. "I dare you..." He looked across the silent room with a cutting glare to everyone. His glare and threat did in fact, keep everyone quiet.

"Well there you go, it's anonymous."

"I won't let you do this!" Ryutaro stepped over in front of Seto and spread his arms out. "I will not allow you to harm this person!" He protested.

"Ryutaro-kun..." Seto looked him up an down from behind.

"Ryutaro...move aside. I don't want to have to hurt you."

"!" Ryutaro swallowed the lump in his throat. The glare that he was receiving from Kuroo was that of a cold blooded predator trying to murder it's innocent prey. Yet, he to shake his head, and stand firm to his decision."

"Ryutaro." Kuroo walked right up to them so that he was face to face with him. "Step aside. This is your last warning."

"I won't ste--*cough*"

"Ryutaro-kun!!" Seto called for him.

"Ryutaro!!" You as well did the same in calling his name. "What is wrong with you, Tetsu?!" You and Seto watched as your friend clutched his stomach and fell to the floor, wincing from the pain that was induced to him by Kuroo.

"I told you to step aside, Ryutaro. You should never try to go against your boss."

"You fucking idiot! What's wrong with you?! Why do you always have to hurt people who are physically weaker than you?"

"Shut up, (f/n)!" He barked.

"You-!"

"Boss...please..." Ryutaro was trembling as he clutched his hand around Kuroo's ankle. "D-Don't hurt him...I know what he did...but...not all of it...was his doing."

"Ryutaro." Kuroo squatted down in front of his member. His hand reached out and clutched onto a bunch of Ryutaro's locks. "You're really testing me. If you care about your life, then I suggest you just stand down." Kuroo reeled back his already balled up fist and made an incredible impact with Ryutaro's nose. Being that the impact was too much for him, Ryutaro immediately passed out. 

"RYUTARO-KUN!" Seto screamed as he saw the man he loved fall unconscious right before his eyes. "You bastard! You fucking bastard!!"

"This is all your fault y'know. Don't make it seem like I'm the one who caused all of this."

"B-Boss." The other members didn't know what to do. They felt obligated to help Ryutaro, but they didn't want to go against Kuroo or the fact that Seto had hurt them all.

"TETSUROU!!!" You roared his name with complete rage. You ran over to Kuroo and Ryutaro's side. "You bastard!" You crouched down to Ryutaro. "How could you do this?!"

"..." Kuroo kept his silence and stood up on his feet once again. "This is none of your business, so go away."

"How in the fuck are you going to tell me this isn't my business?! These guys are my family too! The whole reason I did this, was for my family! Of course this is my business!"

"..." Kuroo looked away from you.

"You're the fucking worst! Hurting your only family like this! Look at him!" You demanded, but he didn't do it. "LOOK AT HIM!!" You roared at him again. Kuroo glanced down at Ryutaro from the corner of his eyes. "Do you feel happy with yourself after doing this? What if you had killed him?!"

"..."

"You pathetic bastard!" You're no different from all you other enemies."

"SHUT UP, (F/N)! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"You're the one who need to shut up!" You stood up along with Kuroo and raised your hand to smack him, but instead balled up your fist with all your anger inside of it and landed a punch right to Kuroo's cheek.

"...Do you feel better now?" Kuroo took the punch as if it was nothing.

"!!" You bit down on your lip and looked him square in the eyes. "I'm so disappointed in you." You shook your head and walked right past him. With room still being silent, all anyone heard was the creaks of the door opening and closing right behind you.

"...." All Kuroo could do was shove his hand down his pockets. Kuroo took in a deep breath, then let it go, looking up at Seto again with sharp eyes. "....Anri, take him down."

"Boss?"

"JUST DO IT BEFORE I CHANGE MY DAMN MIND!"

"Y-Yes!" Anri took hold of the chains that bound up Seto and broke them, letting Seto fall to the ground."

"Ryutaro-kun!" Seto rushed to his side and tried to turn him over onto his back. Seto, shaking with anger, looked up Kuroo with a glare of his own. "Why did you let me go?"

"Don't get me wrong, I still fucking hate you and I want to kill you. But I can't live life knowing that I did right in killing the guy who screwed with us, but knowing that my wife will always have that tiny piece of resentment against me for doing so. So, I'm letting you live, despite everything, that you did to us." Kuroo turned his back on them both. "You should be grateful."

"...."

"Anri, you do mind staying here and watching them for me tonight?

"N-No boss."

"Tachibana! Yoshinaka! Do me a favor and take the kids to their grandparent's house. I don't want them to see me or her like this. Also, tell them that we'll be busy for a while so keep them for the weeknd."

"Will do!"

"Right, I'll be leaving first then." Kuroo told them and proceeded in leaving the room. Kuroo walked opened the door, went through it and let it close behind him. The first thing he noticed was you sitting on the steps right outside of the building. "We're going home."

"I'm not going home with you." You sniffled while trying to wipe away your tears.

"...I didn't kill him."

"?" You looked up and saw him standing right beside you. "You didn't?"

"No." Kuroo took a seat right beside you. "I couldn't do it because of what you said to me. How 'disappointed' you was in me. I didn't want you to feel that way whenever you looked at me for this doing that, so I didn't do it."

"....Thank you."

"I'm the one who should be thanking you. If it weren't for you, I would have lost myself to my rage."

"Don't you always?"

"No, the times that I've killed people were different because I was in complete control of myself. With this, I practically forgot that I was doing it for you and the guys and was about to kill him because of all the emotions that had built up until now. I was so ready to bash his brains in."

"Then I'm sorry. I know you wanted to get your revenge for everyone, but I wanted you to see that he wasn't all bad. He had a reason for being that way. A rather unfortunate reason. But, I won't apologize for hitting you though."

"I don't want you to apologize for that. Even though it didn't hurt, it actually helped me into realization. What would you I do without you, (f/n)." Kuroo reached his arm over across your shoulder and pulled you close so that your head was resting on his shoulder. "I love you. I really do love you." He turned his head so that he could kiss your head.

"I know." You closed your eyes. "I love you too."

"How about we do this. I'll give him a chance to explain himself tomorrow as part of your anniversary present."

"Our...Anniversary...?" You leaned up off of Kuroo and looked at him with confusion written all over. "But our anniversary isn't until-"

"Tomorrow. I made sure I wouldn't forget by marking it down on the calendar in the kids room."

"Testurou..." You smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck. "I really really love you."

"I know." Kuroo couldn't help but crack a smile.

*****

"So we've hard all of this already, but you still haven't explained why you burned down my base, forced Rai kill my guys and put (f/n's) life in danger."

"Yes, about that. That really wasn't my doing."

"Huh?"

Kuroo, the members of Bloody Cats, you and Seto were sitting inside the building of KLOWNZ talking about everything. Kuroo and Seto were sitting across from each other. You, naturally, at Kuroo's side and Ryutato at Seto's. Seto had explained his past to Kuroo which help clear up a lot of his reasoning for doing what he did, but not all of it.

"What do mean it wasn't your doing? If it wasn't you, their boss, who ordered it then who did?"

"Kentaro."

"Him again?"

"Kentaro, without my order or permission, went and burned down your hideout. For him to act on his own, I'm sorry for your loss anyhow. About poisoning (f/n), I did no tell him to that also, but I believe the reason he acted in doing so was because I was trying to figure out a way to 'present' my presence to us. Addressing the matter of your friends killing your members...I was present for that. I take full responsibility for all of that."

"It's true, boss! Seto-sama told me himself!"

"What I'm still baffled by, is how all of your members survived."

"I think I can answer that." Thomas spoke up. "Kuroo, I can actually vouch for this guy when he said that, that guy Kentaro had planned to destroy the base. Weirdly, him and his little crew were passing by my crew's hideout, on the same day the base got burned down, I had overheard him telling them not to tell him about what they were about to do. So, I quickly called Yoshinaka and told him and everyone else to scram before they became a human barbecues."

"...." Kuroo sighed.

"Testu?" You looked up at him.

"Alright, alright. I believe you."

"Thank you. I hope you'll allow me to thank you for sparing my life by helping you find a new place to hang out.

"That's fine by me."

"Kuroo Tetsurou, you've allowed me to be with the one I care about the most." Seto wrapped his arm around Ryutaro's neck, and kissed his cheek. 

"Huh?" Kuroo sweat dropped. All of the guys in the room looked at the two awkwardly. "Ryutaro?" Kuroo cocked a brow as he watched Ryutaro turn beet red from head to toe. "What's the meaning of this?"

"I-It's not what you think!" He stuttered. "I-I'm not that way!"

"Ryutaro-kun?" Seto pouted as he looked in his loved one's eyes.

"S-Seto is just an e-exception." Ryutaro looked away sheepishly.

"An exception? Meaning what?" 

"Seto-sama," Ryutaro turned to Seto with red and fiery cheeks.. "I love you! Will you please go out with me!"

"Ryutaro-kun..." Seto's cheeks evidently became the same color as Ryutaro's. "I love you too!" Seto pounced on him.

"Oh my gosh!" You squealed with excitement filling you up. "I'm so happy for the both of you!"

"Hey, hey, I don't mind your new relationship or anything neither am I against it, but just don't let me see it, okay." Ryutaro just blushed in embarrassment but slowly nodded. "Seto, since I really can't do any type of harm to you, how about you just join us.

"Me? Join Bloody Cats?"

"Yeah."

"It's a nice offer, but I don' really want to be in a gang anymore, sorry. Instead, I'll be moving in with Ryutaro. It makes no sense for me to stay here anymore, so I want to be with the person I love."

"You're going to move in with me?"

"You don't mind, do you?" Seto batted his long lashes at Ryutaro, which completely took his heart.

"Of course you can move in! I'd love to have you!"

"Yay! Now I can learn more things about my Ryutaro-kun. And now that we're a couple, you don't need to add '-sama' onto my name. Just Seto is fine."

"Alright, Seto." Ryutaro awkwardly smiled as he called his lovers name.

"Aren't they cute?" You wrapped your arms Kuroo and mushed your face in his chest while inwardly squealing.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Kuroo wrapped an arm around your waist. "How about we go now. I'm sure you want to go somewhere today for our special day."

"No way. I want to stay with everyone, our family." You smiled.

"....(f/n), are you sure about that?" He asked. "I mean, today only comes once a year for us. It's a special day for the both of us, you sure you want to spend this day with everyone here?"

"I'm sure. But, let's not do it here."

"You're right." Kuroo's eyes roamed over the corpses that were still there. "Then we'll invite everyone over to the house and have a big party. One: For our anniversary. And two: For our family. Listen, I just want you guys to know how frickin relieved I am to see you guys alive. Nothing isn't the same without you guys, my family." All the guys could do was grin at their boss.

"Alright! Let's get the heck out of here and have ourselves a fucking party!" You shouted with your fist thrown up in the air.

"YEAH!!" The boys followed after you.

Extended Ending

"Shit...My head hurts like crazy." Rai, now waking up the on the same same day, awoke with his hand held to his head. " What time is it?" Rai blinked and looked over to the window to see the dark sky. "Damn, they really knocked me out....Shit! The twins!" Rai started looking around frantically. "Kana! Kaouru! Where are they!? Fucking shit!" Rai slowly got up on his feet and walked to over to his kitchen table to get his phone to dial Kuroo's number. "Hello? Kuroo?"

"Rai? Is that you?"

"Kuroo, listen, I'm really sorry man! I let those guys take the kids! But I swear I'll go and get them back!"

"Uh, Rai the kids are-"

"Tetsu~ Hurry up and finish me off. I can't wait anymore~" You moaned out in the background.

"...Kuroo..?"

"Listen, this is really bad time. I'm having make-up sex right now and you're holding be up. I'll call you back later, okay?"

"Tetsu~ Put down the phone." You took away his phone and threw it to the end of your bed. "Sit back and relax, and let me take over now." You smirked as you pushed Kuroo on his back. "

"W-wait a se--Oh..." Kuroo was about to protest when you began to grind on him by working your hips.

"Good?" You asked with a smirk.

"Really....really good." Kuroo's head hung back as you continued on with your seduction.

"Yeah, I think that kids are fine." Rai muttered as he hung up the phone.


	15. No sex? Is This Real?!

A/N: This takes place before the kids were born. (During college.)

Waking up to the sound of the lively birds outside his bedroom window and the bright and beautiful sun, Kuroo opened up his eyes slowly to the world once again. He slowly propped himself up and looked over at his wife who was still sleeping soundly. He wanted you to wake up, but he didn't want to disturb you. Not when you looked so cut bundled up in you share of the covers and your face half covered by them.

Regaining his strength, he took stretched his arms over him and brought them down. He took part of the sheet and peeled it off of his body. Slowly, he got moved out of the bed and onto the floor. 'I'll go make some breakfast for us.' As he started to walk away to the door, he stopped in his tracks when he heard the shifting of sheets. Then he heard a groggy voice say...

"Tetsu?" You called out his name.

"What, so you're up?" He turned and looked back at you. You were still under the covers, so it was hard to tell whether you were sleep talking or not.

"Where are you going?" You asked him.

"I'm going downstairs to make us some breakfast. Or do you not want any?"

"No, I want breakfast...but," You unraveled yourself from the corners and slowly pushed yourself up until you were siting. "I want you to come back to bed too."

"Heh." Kuroo walked back to the bed, over to your side, and stood in front of you with a smile on his face. "So what is it that you want exactly? I'm going to be completely clueless until you tell me."

"Kiss. I want a kiss."

Kuroo smirked, as he was pleased at your reply. "I guess I can put off breakfast for a while. But by the time I'm finished with you, there won't be a need for breakfast anymore, will there." Kuroo reached out his hands towards you face and slid his hand up your cheek. He leaned down and brought his face near, closing the gap between your lips and his.

"Mm~" You moaned out some as you felt his tongue all tangled up with yours. Your leg burned when you felt another hand slid up your thigh.

"I hope you're not going to regret doing this so early in the morning." He warned you. His lips shifted over to the creak of your neck and he began to suckle on it.

"No~" Your hands stretched out and wrapped around his neck as you felt a good amount of pleasure from that one spot. As he removed his lips from your neck, he pulled back and you both looked each other deep in the eye. 

"I love you." He confessed.

"I love you too." You replied. Kuroo pushed you down on the bed. There wasn't much to take off, since you slept in one of his shirts last night, so all he did was raise the shirt up to your chest. "Eh?" His index fingers were hooked onto your panty. Just as he was about to pull them down- "Stop!!"

"W-What?" He jumped by your sudden shouted.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Huh? Is that a trick question you're asking me (f/n)? Or are you serious?"

"Why would I joke when it comes to this? Are you really trying to do this, even though I'm not ready! You're horrible!"

"....What?" Kuroo was confused out of his mind. "(f/n) what are you talking about? I'm fucking confused here. Didn't you want to have sex just now?"

"What? Why the hell would you think that?"

"Because you wanted me to come and kiss you! That's why! You were moaning and everything so how could I not!?"

"I never meant to...I mean..." Wet blobs started to from within your sockets and start from the corner of your eyes. You were tearing up.

"H-Hey! Why are you crying?!"

"I'm not crying you jackass."

'You definitely are though.'

"It's just that...you know that I'm not ready for sex yet, so it hurts me some that you can't even wait until I'm ready to give up my virginity to you." You were blushing red as you shyly darted your eyes back and forth between Kuroo and the pillows the laid beside your head.

".....Huh?...You're what?" You saying that just made him even more lost and confused than he was before.

"M-My virginity. Y' know, the thing that I haven't lost yet. I mean, I know it's hard waiting, but it's the only thing I ask of you."

"Hold on a minute here. (f/n), what are you talking about, you lost your virginity to me a few years ago. Don't you remember, you tried to fight me because you weren't ready, but then we ended up doing it because I was gentle and stuff? Did you bump your head or something and forget?"

"What are you talking about? I've never given it up to you. You've always tried to get me in the mood, but we've never gone through with the whole process."

'Is she serious?' "Let me check."

"Huh?"

"I said let me check." Kuroo tried to tug down your panties, but you weren't having it and tried to keep them up by pulling.

"What are you doing?! You idiot!"

"I'm going to check if you're lying or not! Because it's either you're going crazy, or I am!" Kuroo managed to slip your panty off and drop it on the floor. When he looked up at your face, h saw that it was completely red. 'What are you blushing so damn much for? You're blushing like you were when I did take your virginity!'

"Tetsu..." You softly called his name in plead. But he ignored it and spread your legs open so he could see. "!"

"I'm going to put my finger in, alright." He looked up at you for conformation, but your face was hidden by the pillow that was pressed against your face. Just like he said he would, Kuroo took his finger and moved it towards your entrance. As he pressed against it, he heard your breath hitch. As he dramatically swallowed nothing, he slowly pushed his finger in. Just as he was pushing through, your foot made contact with his face. "What the hell?! Why'd you do that!?"

"It hurt! It hurt really badly just now!" You pulled your legs up to your chest. "You're such a pervert! Messing with me like this! You meanie!" You pulled the covers back over you to hide your body.

"That...'hurt'...?" He stood there dumbfounded. 'No way! No way! No way! This can't be happening! She hasn't lost her virginity yet!? Am I dreaming? If I am, I need to wake up now!' "(f/n)!" Kuroo put his hands on the bed.

"....What, you big idiot?" You mumbled from under the covers.

"You're not joking when you said you didn't lose it yet? You're not screwing around are you?"

You raked the covers off of you and sat up with a glare in your eyes. "Why would I screw around with something so important?"

"Because this is more important to me than you! If you haven't lost it to me yet, then that means I have to start this whole process over again!"

"You're acting really weird. Did you have a dream about me doing it with you, Tetsu."

"It wasn't a dream (f/n), it was reality. We really did have sex. And it was not just once. Do you know how many times I've done dirty and lewd things to your body? Hundreds of times!"

"W-What?" You blushed. You looked him up and down to see if he were sane. 'He must have had a dream.'

"Oh my God. What the hell am I supposed to do know?" Kuroo ran his fingers through his messy mane and clutched onto his locks. "Wait, this means that I won't get any sex for...gah!! Dammit!" He was even more frustrated.

You looked around, not knowing to say. "...Can we have breakfast now?" You looked up at him innocently. You felt a whole opening up in your stomach as time went by without breakfast.

"....Fine, I'll go and make breakfast. I'll be right back."

"Okay, thank you."

"Yeah..." Dazed by the hell that was to com for him, Kuroo stumbled out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast.

As you finished taking your shower and put on some home clothes, you went downstairs to have some freshly cooked breakfast. "Wow, it smells so good." You interrupted him while he was setting out the dishes on the table. "Would you like some help?"

"No, I got it." He told you, and continued to set the table.

"Tetsu, are you mad at me?" You looked down. "Because we couldn't have sex?"

"What?" Kuroo stopped the table and looked over to you. "No? Why would you think that?"

"Because of what happened up there."

"Will you relax dummy." Kuroo smiled and came over to you. "I'm not frustrated with you, I'm just frustrated at the thought of no sex for a while." His hand came up to your head and rubbed it. "I have to mentally and physically prepare myself for this. It's going to be tough, but I'll push through."

"So it's my fault."

"I'm telling you it's not. I'm not mad at you. Don't worry." Kuroo leaned down and kissed your forehead.

"Fine..."

"I love you, (f/n)." He tried to cheer you up.

"Yeah."

Later on at the university you and Kuroo attended, Kuroo was waiting for you outside of its door. Rai was there alongside him. You all were going to go to the base after you had gotten out from classes.

"Kuroo, what's wrong?" Rai asked him. "You look like you're having some trouble about something."

"The reason I look this way is because I'm thinking, or rather preparing myself for something great to come."

"What? Is another gang coming to attack us or something?"

"No man. Hey, let me ask you something."

"What?"

"Didn't I take (f/n)'s virginity way back in high school."

"Uh...I can't recall, no. If that had happened you would have been bragging about to me the next day."

'Seriously?! I did!'

"Why do you ask man? Are you going crazy because she still won't give it up?"

"....I don't even know."

"Hey, (f/n)-chan, you're guy ain't around is he, then how about you come and take a walk with me."

"Huh?" Kuroo and Rai looked over across them. A few feet over to their left, they saw you leaning up against the wall with some creep of a guy in your face.

"I'm not interested in you because I already have someone, so get lost."

"Sorry babe, I'm afraid it's not going to go down how you want it to. I'm going to take you home with me, and we're going to have a real good time together, got it."

"Yo, step away from my woman before I beat your fucking face in." Kuroo's stern voice came echoed through both of your ears.

'Oh shit' The man looked over and found Kuroo and Rai. "H-hey, man. I was just asking (f/n) if I could borrow some of her no-"

"Shut the fuck up, I know what you were trying to do." Kuroo walked over to you both and grabbed onto your wrist, pulling you away. "I catch you near her again; I'll make sure you won't be able to walk ever again.

"..."

"You okay?" He looked at you.

"Yes, thank you." You looked back at him.

"Rai, come on man! We're leaving!" Kuroo called him over as the both of you started walking towards the big gate.

"I'm coming!"

A few days later, the both of you were sitting on the couch, watching a movie. The lights were off downstairs and it was dark outside, for more effect. Your feet were up on the couch and you were leaned against Kuroo comfortably. His arm was around you as he tried his best to concentrate on the movie.

'Dammit, these last few days have been hellish and she's still showing no signs of wanting to do it! I have to take the initiative. If I don't, it'll stay like this until we're old and gray.'

"Tetsu, isn't this nice? The both of us relaxing here, watching a movie together." You snuggled closer to him.

"Yeah, it's great. Uh, (f/n)."

"Yes?" You looked up at him

"Um, don't you feel like doing something else though?" His eyes wandered down towards your breasts. His hand slid down from your shoulder to your thigh.

"Something else? What do you mean?"

"Y' know, something more intense and hot." Kuroo turned his body towards you. His hand that was on your thigh, swiftly moved up to your crotch.

"!" You jumped when you felt his hand rest there. "T-Tet-"

"Come on," Kuroo leaned over and kissed your neck. "Don't you wanna do something way more fun than this?" He started leaving multiple kisses there.

"W-What could be more fun t-than a movie?"

"A lot of things. Especially with the things that I have in mind." Kuroo started to message your pussy, slowly.

"Ah~" A moan escaped from you.

"Look at me." He turned your head to look at him. He could faintly see the lust swirling in your eyes. "I'm loving that look in your eyes, (f/n)." Kuroo leaned in and crashed his lips onto yours. His tongue, without permission, shoved past your lips and inside your mouth. Playing around with your tongue while you sat back and let him take control. As you both separated, a string of saliva was left behind from both ends. "You enjoy that?" You nodded in your dazed state.

"Tetsu." You called his name as your hand came around his neck. You pulled him down for a kiss that was forced by you. Kuroo pushed you onto your back as he stood on his knees and forearms over you. As you parted, Kuroo started to leave more gentle kisses down from your neck to your chest. 'It's going well. It's going really well!' While he was busy kissing you up, his hands came to the hem of your shirt and lifted it up while brushing against your skin.

Goosebumps arose on yours skin as you felt his warm hands leaving burning traces over you. What are you trying to do to me, you naughty boy." Your lustful eyes locked with his own.

"..." Kuroo was speechless for his response. He was too busy blushing and trying to tame his hard erection. "The one who is naughty is you, don't you think." 'Shit, I wanna hurry up and slam my cock into you.' He pushed your shirt over your breasts and moved his lips down to your navel. Both his hands cupped your bare breasts and started to massage them around in a circle. His tongue licked all the way from your navel up to your breasts, where he then started to lick away at the nipple of the right one.

"Ah~" A heated moan escaped from you once more as you arched your back a bit. At this time, your legs were straddled around Kuroo's waist. You pulled his lower half down towards you to rub up against you. "I-It's really hard~" You moaned a bit louder as his tongue circled around and flicked your nipple.

"Yeah." His husky voice sent shivers down your back.

"Tetsurou..." Your lustful voice was enticing him. "I think...I think I want to do this with you."

"Y-You mean we're going to-"

"Mm." Your cheeks were bright red. "I think I'm ready to have sex with you."

'Yes!' "Then, I'll take this slow, alright." He smiled, but had to try so hard not grin.

"Yeah." You nodded.

"Then..." Kuroo took his hands and placed them at the hem of your panties and slowly tugged them down to your ankles, then off where they laid on the ground. When he looked up at you, he could see you were really shy about this. 'Don't worry baby, you'll be just fine after this.' His hand went to his zipper and pulled it down. He then pulled out his cock.

As you saw it, you got frightened, but tried to stay calm. 'I-Is that really going inside of me?'

"I'm coming (f/n)." He warned you.

"W-Wait a-" But it seems like you weren't even hearing him.

"The pain'll be over before you know it." As Kuroo put himself at your entrance, he slowly-

"Stop it!!" You balled up a fist and socked Kuroo in the nose. "No more! Get off!" You started to shout.

"W-what the hell? What's wrong now?!" He asked as he held onto his bloody nose.

"I can't do this after all! I--I just can't!"

'No way...I was so close.' Kuroo groaned as he moved off of you and sat normally.

"I-I'm sorry Tetsu. Is your nose okay?" You sat up and cupped his face and made him turn to look at you. "It's not broken is it?"

"I hope not. You hit me pretty damn hard."

"I'm really sorry. L-Let me get the first-aid."

"It's fine. Just let me get some fresh air." Kuroo zipped up his pants after tucking it away. He stood up with his hands shoved in his pockets. He walked towards the door, opened it and stepped out, closing it behind him.

"Tetsu..." You watched him the whole time and felt sad when he left. 'What should I do, I don't want him to be angry at me...!'

'Fuck! I should have loosned her up first! Of course she'd give that reaction!'

"Tetsu?" You pushed open the door and found him there.

"Huh?" He looked back. "What is it (f/n)?"

"Come on inside, for a bit. I have soemthing for you."

"Something for me? What is it?"

"It's a surprise."

"?" Kuroo not knowing what to expect, came back inside. You followed behind him and closed the front door.

"Sit down on the couch." You told him.

"Okay..." Doing as you told him, he sat down on the couch. "(f/n), what are you-!" Kuroo stopped talking when everything went black on him. "(f/n)?" His hands went up to his eyes. He felt a cloth of some type around them. "What are you doing?"-

"Shh. Just relax yourself." You told him.

"?" He started looking around for you by the sound of your voice.

You walked around to face him. You got down on your knees in front of him and took your hand to his zipper. You zipped it down and took out his cock.

"W-Woah! (f/n), what are you doing?" Kuroo raised the cloth over one eye to look down at you. He found you positioned between his legs, on your knees.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Wait a minute you don't have to-!!!" Kuroo was soon cut off by sensation he felt when your mouth lips closed around him. He immediately felt your tongue licking him up and down and around his head. 'Oh man...d-damn it. This feels...' Kuroo's head fell back onto the couch. Your head bobbing up and down, with the sounds you made with it, it was all too good. 'This feels so fucking good.' Kuroo's hands automatically went to your head so that he could make you swallow deeper.

"Tetsu~" You moaned his name out.

"Y-ye..." He was in too much of a daze to much of a daze to answer you properly.

"Tetsu."

"...Y-Oh shit. (f/n), I-I'm going to-"

"Tetsurou!!"

"?!" Kuroo opened his eyes up wide. "(f-f/n)?" Kuroo looked beside him and saw you standing there with your hands on your hips and narrowed brows. "How could you be beside me and doing that...?

"What the hell is wrong with you? How long are you going to sleep for?"

"Wait, 'sleep'?" Kuroo looked down towards his lower half and found overs over him.

"Yeah, you were sleeping this whole time."

"I was sleeping...?"

"That's what I just said." You folded your arms as you tried to figure out his odd behavior.

"!!" Kuroo looked you up and down. "(f/n), when did you lose your virginity to me?!"

"What? Oh, um...in our second year of high school or something."

"Yes! It was just a dream!" Kuroo hopped out of bed and grabbed you up in his arms.

"What kind of dream did you have?"

"It wasn't a dream baby, it was nightmare. In my nightmare, you hadn't lost your virginity to me yet."

"Really? Wow." 'I can see how he would think that, that was a nightmare.'

Kuroo sighed. "I'm so glad you lost your virginity to me."

You started to laugh. "You're so weird."

"Come on, I made you breakfast."

"Thanks baby. I'm coming."


End file.
